Resurrection Remixed
by Jinxx
Summary: COMPLETE! His mate was dead and Inuyasha is more pissed off than ever. Seems the fighting had never stopped and they were all still in danger. Just when he thought things couldn't get any more difficult, he found Kagome was still alive. RR. NO FLAMES!
1. Life after her

**Resurrection Remixed **

Don't own so don't sue. Not saying it in any other chapters.

Part one: Life after her

Life sucked and then you die. Inuyasha had learned that first hand. Sure there were the good moments like when you get your first car, when you get your first pay check or even when you get your first woman...but most of the time life was the pits. Inuyasha laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking just that. he was breathing hard and covered in blood with his two favorite guns on his chest and the only thing he could think was how much life sucked.

It had been a year since Kagome died. A whole fucking year. Some days he thought he'd never get over her death and he wanted to die right along with her but she was dead and sooner or later he had to accept that fact...but that didn't mean he had to like it and he didn't. he hated it. He hated the fact that his mate was taken away from him before he got the chance to show her how good their life would be together. He didn't like it one bit. It made him angry. Fuck that he was pissed.

He was always a bad ass but since the death of his mate, Inuyasha Makoto turned into a mean son of a bitch. He was easily angered and slow to cool down. He killed anything that looked at him wrong and was always itching for a fight. His family and friends didn't know what to think about the man. He was so hardened and colder now and it terrified some of them but it was better to have him angry all the time than to have him moping around like he used to do.

Finally catching his breath, he placed the guns beside him on the bed and stood. He pulled up his blood and sweat soaked clothing as he made his way towards the bathroom. He needed to wash off the day's shit. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on full blast. No matter how many showers he took, some days, he just didn't feel clean. His soul felt dirty and he had no idea how he was ever going to clean that. he growled as he thought about her again.

"No doubt she was the clean part of my soul," Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He leaned back against the cool tiles of the shower and sighed. He always got sad that she was gone from his life then angry at the fact that he wasn't able to protect her. if he was strong enough she would still be with them. With him. He spun around and slammed his fist into the tile. "God damn you Naraku. Even after your dead you're still fucking with my life."

Inuyasha stared down at his now bleeding fist unable to feel the pain. It didn't really matter. He was numb. He was numb inside ever since losing her. he didn't feel anymore. He couldn't feel anymore. The only emotion he ever really experienced lately was anger. Inuyasha allowed the water to run over his hands washing some of the blood away. He then shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself and made his way back into his room.

He wrapped another towel around his fist and fell back on the bed. Great. Another lonely night spent in bed. It wasn't that he was lonely by circumstance but it was by choice. He didn't want to sleep with any other woman. After having what he thought was the perfect woman, none other could compare. Shit he was angry frustrated and now that his brain started to function, he was in pain. What a perfectly shitty ending to a perfectly shitty day.

"You can't be a bastard all the time," Sesshomaru said to his brother as they sat at the dinner table the next day.

"Why not? You've been one for years and no one has called you on it," Inuyasha said as he glared at the older man.

"Fuck you Inuyasha."

"No thanks. I think you're girlfriend there would prefer your limp dick more than I would."

"On the contrary. You'd be surprised how hard his dick could be," Rin said from the other end of the time.

Inuyasha snorted. "You're his bitch. You're obligated to say that."

Just as Sesshomaru lost his cool and lunged across the table for his brother, Sango stepped between them effectively stopping the would be fight. "Why don't you two stop acting like children and calm down."

Both men just glared at each other as they sat back in their seats. Sesshomaru was the first to regain his composure and brushed off his clothing as he righted himself. "You know what little brother I can understand you being angry and upset about the passing of your mate but there is really no reason for you to act like a little bitch."

Inuyasha only growled at Sesshomaru as he left the dining area with Rin running after him trying to calm him down. He could feel her eyes on him but he didn't want to look at her. he didn't want to see the look of sorrow and pity in her eyes. He had enough of it for the past year and wished everyone would just get over it and leave him the fuck alone.

"I know what you're thinking Inuyasha and it's not making anything better by cursing all of us," Sango said as she took a seat at the table and gave him a little smile. She reached over to the food laid out on trays and started to fill her plate. When she noticed the look he was giving her, she blushed and started eating. "So Inuyasha. How are you?"

Inuyasha snorted at his sister. "Cut the bullshit Sango. We both know how I am. The question is how are you?" Inuyasha asked as he looked his little sister over. Sango was a beautiful woman, he admitted, but no matter what she was still his little sister and right now he didn't too like the situation she was in.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Why do you ask?" she asked him sweetly that he totally ignored.

"Sango, I'm a dog demon. You know that. You should know why I'm asking. Let's not play games here. I'm too tired."

Sango sighed as she looked down at her food. "I'm fine Inuyasha. You know that."

"Yeah you're fine physically but not emotionally. I can tell your sad Sango. And guess what I don't see an annoyingly happy or extremely depressed Houshi anywhere. So spill. What's going on?"

"I haven't told him," Sango said softly as she bit into a piece of fruit. It was quiet and she knew her brother's eyes were on her. hell both of her brothers and her father had been watching her like a hawk for almost a month but neither had the heart or the guts to say anything. She should have known Inuyasha would be the courageous one.

"And why not?" he asked his little sister. He was a cold hearted bastard but it didn't mean that he didn't see what was going on around him. He still loved and cared for his family and pack and right now Sango looked like she could use all the love she could get.

"Because I don't know what his response will be."

"Only one way to find out," Inuyasha said as he fished in his pocket for a cigarette. When he looked at the girl across from him, he frowned and dropped his hand.

"Yeah but I don't think I can take rejection Inuyasha. Not now. Not about this. This is too important."

"Sango he's not going to reject you. he loves you. you know that. he's gonna love you no matter what."

"But..."

"No buts. He's not gonna reject you. and if he does big brother will string him up by his balls."

Sango couldn't help but grin at the image. She leaned over and gave Inuyasha a hug. "Thank you. I love you Yash and I hope you be well," she said as she stood and left the kitchen with her stacked plate in her hand. Inuyasha only shook his head as she left. His family was changing so much and he felt like he was being pushed into a corner. Everyone was going on with their lives. Sure they missed her but they had to move on. Seems like he was the only one stuck in the past.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," the man said to Inuyasha as he held the gun to the back of his head. "I mean it weren't but two days ago that we had a fight and here we are again."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah but then the positions were reversed. I was actually holding the gun to your head."

"hmm.. should've pulled the trigger," the man said as he made Inuyasha walk forward.

"I'm starting to regret the fact that I didn't," he said as walked ahead as the man wanted him to. He sighed. He always got himself into problems. No matter what.

There he was, minding his own business as he walked down the street. Okay maybe he wasn't minding his business but following a lead on one of the jewel shards. He figured after he'd accidentally broken it, if he could put the pieces back together, he would be able to get Kagome back. He was heading to an exclusive club where he was told several pieces lie. He was hoping to go in and get out with jewel with little problem but problem seemed to be his middle name.

He'd been jumped. Oh he smelt them coming but it was plenty of them and he didn't have the time to escape. It was obvious he had been set up. There was no way they would know this was his destination. Hell no one knew this was his destination. He would make sure kill and torture his informant when he got out of this and he would get out of this.

He heard the man chuckle behind him. "Why didn't you? why didn't the great Inuyasha pull the trigger and kill me when he had the chance?"

"Because, unlike you...I do not shoot people in the back. I wait until they turn around so I can do it point blank."

"Hmm. Not a bad idea," the man said as he made Inuyasha face him. "Point blank. I like that. I'd like to see the look on your face when you realize I'm going to end your life. I'm going to end your pathetic existence."

"Hmmm," Inuyasha said with a small smirk. "That's what you think."

The guns appeared out of nowhere. One minute the hanyou was standing still with his hands to his sides and the next he was firing shots at the men surrounding him. Shit he was fast. The humans there had never seen anyone scale a wall the way he did. It was unnatural and unreal and yet it seemed to fit the monster that was now taking their lives. When his bullets ran out, Inuyasha decided he would finish the job with his bare hands. God knows they'd seen a lot of blood and it still hadn't been enough. There would be more bloodshed that night.....and god how he reveled in such things.

He'd ripped through many men that night and his claws were dripping blood. He looked at their leader with a feral grin and eyes flickering red.

"Now...what was it you were saying about shooting me point blank?" he asked as he stared the man down. He saw how he was holding the gun at him still but his hands were shaking. "Yup. This is it now. This is when you realize how much power you have," Inuyasha said as he walked towards the man and the gun.

"Stay back. I'll shoot."

"This is what separates the men from the boys. My life is in your hands now. Let's see what you can do," Inuyasha said as he stood directly in front of the man with the gun pointing directly between his eyes. "Pull the trigger."

He watched as the man hesitated and grinned to himself. "Didn't think you could." He grabbed the gun from the man's hand slicing it to bits with his claws. He then looked up at him and scowled. "I know you're being sent by someone cause you don't have the balls to lead anyway. I want you to go back to your leader and let him know I'm ready for him anytime and anywhere."

The nervous man stood shaking and nodded his head at Inuyasha. He saw the demon turn to walk away and sighed in relief that he hadn't been injured or killed like the rest of the men. He let down his guard and leaned against the alley wall. He was surprised however when he felt himself being lifted into the air. He looked down to see the white haired demon holding him up with one hand.

"You didn't think I forgot about you did you?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk and with a flick of his wrist toss the man over his shoulder into another wall where he fell into a crumpled heap. He looked around himself at the bodies littering the floor and frowned. He then brushed off his suit and made his way out of the alley and went about his business.

Inuyasha sat in his second story office three o'clock one morning looking down at the party goers. After Kagome's death he had tried to drown himself in nightclubs and parties and in the end just opened a chain of nightclubs himself. This one was his absolute favorite and his most lucrative. He called it "Kag" and when people heard the story of its name they all just wanted to check the place out themselves and in the end he ended up making money for something he knew how to do....party.

His second floor office over looked the entire club and he could see anything that was going on including some of the things the clubbers didn't want anyone to see. Inuyasha shook his head as he turned away from a particularly hot scene and back to those dancing. Most nights there would be girls down there trying their hardest to entice him from his office onto the dance floor. He knew this was what they were doing because as he stood at the glass wall of his office, looking down, they would be looking up at him dancing in the most seductive way they could touching themselves. It kinda reminded him of the time Kagome and her friend danced together when she teased him but they could never compare. He just shook his head at them and looked on.

"Bitches," he murmured to himself.

He noticed an argument at the bar but didn't lose his cool. Within a minute it was stopped by two of his toughest security guards. That was another reason so many people came to his clubs. They knew that they would always be safe there. A voice behind him was going on and on in a dry tone about figures and productivity and other shit he pretty much didn't care to hear at the point. He spun around and looked at the person sitting in his chair. He smirked thinking that only she could get away with something like that.

"Will you relax Rin? We're at a club. You don't have to talk business all the time."

"In case you haven't noticed Inuyasha but this club is our business."

As he went for a drink Inuyasha grinned to himself. Rin was his accountant and his financial advisor. He hated math and refused to deal with it. When he realized Rin was somewhat of a genius when it came to that subject she was immediately hired. That and the fact that he could trust her. He didn't hire anyone he couldn't trust and if he couldn't trust them he would just end up killing them in the end and then that would be just too messy.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked from the bar that was across the room.

"And have Sesshy kill me? I don't think so," she said.

Inuyasha smirked. Sesshy. The two of them were still going strong and he was happy to see his brother finally find someone for himself. He could understand Sesshomaru falling for the tough but sweet little Rin but he had no idea how Rin could love such a cold hearted bastard.

"You know Inuyasha he was really upset about what you said the other morning," Rin began as she looked at the older man. She and Inuyasha had developed a bond of friendship as they worked together and she felt they could talk about anything.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked out over the club again. Okay so maybe he was wrong for what he had said to Sesshomaru but he would never admit that...at least not out loud. He was just so fucking pissed some days. He hated the way people would try to 'council' him about losing Kagome and just wished they would all go to hell.

"I know how you're feeling Inuyasha. You want to be left alone. But you've got to realize in a family as big as yours that's damn near impossible. He cares about you Inuyasha. We all do. I mean I know Sesshy won't ever tell you this or probably anyone else but he's worried about your state of mind."

"My state of mind is perfectly fine Rin. Don't worry about me. I've always taken care of myself. You know that."

"I know," Rin said as she looked down at the reports in front of her. "I just want you to know you can come to me...us whenever you feel the need to okay?"

Inuyasha turned and smiled at her. sometimes Rin acted just like a little girl and he thought it was sweet. "Okay little sister. I'll do that."

"Good. Now about the sales figures...."

Inuyasha moaned and trudged over to sit down.

Sango rolled over in bed and flung her arm out reaching for Miroku. But instead she just got cool sheets. she opened her eyes and looked around to see he was no where in the room. With a frown she wondered where he could possibly be. The bathroom door was wide open so he wasn't in there. She slipped from the bed and finding her robe, she pulled it on. She stepped out of their room and went to find her missing lover.

She didn't know how long she searched but she cursed whoever had the brilliant idea to make the house so damn big. Hungry, she made her way to the kitchen for a snack. It was there that she saw him. Miroku. He was sitting in a chair drinking a beer. He looked all alone and Sango wanted to go over to him and talk to him. To see what was wrong. She was stopped however when she saw him turn his head and his lips moved as if he was talking to someone.

The girl came into view then. She was wearing a skimpy outfit and she was grinning as she moved over to the table to talk to Miroku. Sango stood in the shadows watching as the two talked to each other. She wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying but she could read body language very well. And the fact that Miroku was sitting with his legs spread before him and the girl's hand was traveling up his thigh as he grinned at her, meant it was a bad story.

Sango wanted to go in there and kick both of their asses but it wouldn't do any good. Sure she would work off her anger but she could never work off her pain. She thought Miroku loved her but it was obvious that wasn't true. She turned on her heel and made her way up to the bedroom. She locked the door behind her. that bastard could find someplace else to sleep. She threw herself down on the bed and started crying. She hated him. God how she hated him.


	2. Reflections

Part two: Reflections

Kagome held the books to her chest as she walked down the courtyard of the school. It was a beautiful day one meant to be spent outside. She hailed a few friends as they passed her and gave them all bright smiles. She was a friendly person there was no doubting that but sometimes she seemed so sad and lost.

No one would blame her really. Kagome Higurashi was a blank slate. She had no knowledge of who she was or who she used to be. All she knew was her name. a year ago, she shown up in a hospital in Kyoto. She didn't know how she got there and neither did the doctors. She'd had a large knot on her head and a concussion. They all said that maybe the bump on the head had caused her lost of memory or maybe it was something so tragic in her past that her mind decided to block it out. They'd had hope that she would remember something some day but after a few months they gave up on that theory completely.

So now here she was going to school and having no knowledge of her previous life. She felt so confused some days. There were some things she could do or didn't like and she couldn't understand them. Its like it was who she was before now. Only bits and pieces of her former self returning.

She walked through the school's gardens and sat near a pond. As she stared at her reflection, she wondered who she used to be. Was it someone good or someone bad. She giggled at that thought. No matter what her imagination could never bring her to think that she was someone bad. She wondered sometimes if maybe she should just forget about trying to remember things. Life was going really good for her now. She was studying to become a doctor and always had a 3.5 GPA. That was really good for a girl who could not remember herself.

But no matter how much she tried to force herself to believe it, that was just not enough. She wanted to know who she was. she was feeling empty inside. She was feeling that something was missing that should be there and she could never truly be happy until she found what it was.

Inutaisho watched his children and sighed. They weren't happy and it was his fault. If he hadn't been such a son of a bitch in the past, they wouldn't have so many enemies. He glanced over to his wife and saw the way she was staring at her children. No doubt she was thinking the same thing.

He looked to his oldest Sesshomaru and knew there was a lot going on in his mind. He was newly mated and he should be enjoying it, instead he was trying to negotiate a peace treaty between the other lords and was trying to protect his mate from all against them. Inutaisho knew Rin was a strong courageous woman but she'd have to be so much more in the near future.

He then looked to his second child, Inuyasha. He was proud of his son and who he was. growing up a hanyou, the child had a lot to overcome and he did it well. Inutaisho always knew that Inuyasha would be someone great and would make him proud. Although he did not like that they had to kill people it was in his blood. He knew of his son's courageous mate from stories of everyone else and saw the beautiful miko from the many pictures his son had of her. he felt sorry that the girl was lost in Inuyasha's quest to revive he and his wife and always felt a little guilty over his son's pain.

He knew Inuyasha tried to reassure them that they were not to blame but Inutaisho knew his wife felt the same way. They wish there was something they could do for the boy but knew this was one journey their son would have to do on his own.

Inutaisho looked at Sango then. The daughter of his heart. Sango, biologically wasn't his daughter. She was conceived because of his stupidity. When Inuyasha was conceived, Inutaisho and his mother Izaiyo were not married or mated. They were simply dating regularly. When she'd gotten pregnant with his second son, he was happy all the same but not sure if he wanted to be tied down again. He was happy with the relationship they had and was sure they could continue like that.

He should have known Izaiyo would not be happy with this but he was too caught up in his own world. She'd asked him if he was ever going to marry her and being the bastard that he was, he let her know that if he married her, he would not be able to have as many women as he did at the time. Fed up and frustrated, Izaiyo took their son and moved out of his home. she promised him she would never come back unless he was ready to settle down with her.

Inutaisho was prideful and wasn't about to let some human woman tell him what to do. Although he missed her, he refused to beg for her love. It had gone on two almost three years since they had been apart and the only time Inutaisho saw Izaiyo was when he came to see his son. The young boy had sensed the tension between his parents but he didn't understand it at the time. Inutaisho saw the way Izaiyo watched him with Inuyasha and knew that she loved him just as much as he loved her but both were too stubborn to back down.

She started dating again after realizing she would never have Inutaisho back. She'd met a nice human man who was strong and loving and caring. He was devoted solely to making her happy and she felt it was all that she'd ever wanted but she was not happy. She wanted Inutaisho but it was obvious he wanted nothing to do with her. she finally gave up on the dream of being with him once more and allowed herself to care more for the new man in her life. They had been dating for a few months when she'd become pregnant with his child. The man was happy and ecstatic and right away asked to marry her.

He had no problem being a step father to Inuyasha and the boy didn't have a real problem with the man but he was still very loyal to his father. Izaiyo for once in her life was happy even though she felt something was missing. Weeks before she and Kima was to be married, he'd been in a fatal accident and died instantly. She was heartbroken. She'd really cared for him and was looking forward to their future. She'd moved back home after the funeral and it had been the first time she'd seen Inutaisho in a long time. He'd given her space because of the wedding and had servants retrieve Inuyasha for him.

When he saw how sad she was, the wall he had put up around his heart came crashing down and he had to have her again. She'd forgiven him for his selfishness and his lecherous ways, and he forgave her for leaving him and giving herself to another man. The night they'd made love, he'd made her his mate. They'd transferred blood and in the act, he'd claimed her child as his own. When Sango was born, she had all the appearance as a normal human child but as she grew up they saw some demon tendencies in her. though he had not created the child himself, Inutaisho didn't love Sango any less.

Now as he looked at her, he wish he could take away all her pain. The girl always had her father wrapped around her little finger and even as adult it was still the same way. He'd smelt sadness and depression on her and tried his hardest to make her smile. He knew what it was that had her sad and there was nothing he could do about it. She would have to deal with it all in her time.

Inuyasha looked at the shards of the jewel hanging from his neck and swore. There was still so many more pieces he had to get. He'd gotten the idea in his head that maybe if he collected the shards and had the full jewel he would get Kagome back. He'd have her soul back and somehow he could bring her back. He really didn't know where that thought came from but it did.

He looked up when the door to his office opened and his best friend entered the room. Miroku had a worn look on his face and right now looked older than his twenty-seven years. This life was taking a toll on them all. They were supposed to be happy now and living lives with their family but for some reason it never stopped. Just as they'd killed the biggest evil of them all, another one came up and this time they were seeking revenge.

Inuyasha hadn't at first taken into account that someone may want to get revenge for killing Naraku. The man was evil incarnate and there was no way someone would be so upset that he'd die...but Inuyasha was wrong. No one knew Naraku had a son. No one really cared until the man threatened and killed just to get Inuyasha's attention. The man growled. He hated that son of a bitch. He was just so fucking annoying.

"Anything new?" Inuyasha asked his friend as Miroku took a seat. The man threw something on Inuyasha's desk and leaned back in his chair. Inuyasha took the manila envelope and opened it. He looked over the papers and the pictures and growled even more.

That son of a bitch thought he was so smart by putting a spy in his house. The girl had been the one he so called "molested" to get his attention. She was an orphan and they took pity on her. after being initiated by one of the other men she was a part of the their clan and had been apart of them for the past three months. Inuyasha had never really trusted anyone but there was something about this girl he couldn't place. That is why he'd had Miroku get closer to her. he knew the girl fancied him and would say or do anything the man wanted of her.

The pictures in front of him proved what he thought. They showed her sneaking around his own mansion and rifling through his decoy office. They also showed her driving off. The next picture showed her in front of a ordinary two story house. The man at the door was wearing all black. He had a skin head and he was very ugly in appearance. The next picture showed her handing an envelope to another man. He was tall and muscular with long black hair and crimson eyes. He looked a bit like Naraku and Inuyasha figured this must be the infamous Hiten, Naraku's eldest son.

The next picture made Inuyasha raise a brow and look at Miroku. The man only grinned and shrugged. A pervert to the end, Miroku had taken a picture of the girl Yura giving head to Hiten. "Was that necessary?"

"I figured you would want to know the nature of their relationship," Miroku said with a shameless grin.

"Thanks for being so considerate," Inuyasha said as he put the pictures back in an envelope and placed them in his desk drawer.

"So what are you going to do?" Miroku asked his friend and pack leader.

"Nothing. Not now at least. I want you to grill her some more. No doubt she'd let it slip sooner or later why she's here and what's she's really here to do."

Miroku nodded but he thought about Sango. He didn't want to lie to the girl and ever since taking this assignment that's all he's been doing to her. he loved her and she meant so much to him but lately it seemed like she wanted nothing to do with him. He didn't know why? He had no idea what he'd done and knew he had to make it up to her.

Inuyasha watched the man and knew his mind was on his sister. He sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have given this assignment to Miroku. Maybe he should have given it to someone else but besides his brother, Miroku was the only one he really trusted with something like this.

"Go to her," Inuyasha said causing Miroku to look at him. The man tried to hide a smile and Inuyasha only rolled his eyes.

Miroku was out of the room in seconds and headed towards their bedroom where he thought she would be. When he opened the door, she wasn't there. Where could she be. He searched the entire mansion and found nothing. Not one sign of her. he shrugged and thought maybe she had something to do outside of the mansion. That gave him time to prepare anyway. He would make tonight something she'd never forget.

She was exhausted. Today she'd gotten out of the house to clear her head and give her some time to think about what it was she was going to do. She'd also done a little shopping. She knew it was premature still but she just couldn't help it when she saw the store. She made her way to their room knowing he wouldn't be there. Lately, he never was. after she'd seen him that night in the kitchen, things had really been tense between them. She opened her room door and dropped her bags by the door and closed it behind her. she hadn't been paying much attention at first and then when she looked up she was surprised.

The room was completely dark, that should have given her a clue that something was up. The second one was that there were candles everywhere. As she shrugged out of her jacket, she looked around with wide confused eyes. She looked down at her feet and saw a trail of rose petals and saw that they were heading in the direction of their bathroom. Curious, she decided to follow them.

When she got there she found, she found that room was lit only with candles as well and she could see the large Jacuzzi tub was filled with bubbles. There was a sign on it that said get in. Sango smirked but decided to go along with it anyway. She was mad with him but she felt a soak would help her relax. As she settled into the warm water, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Ah this was the life.

Sesshomaru looked at the man before him and it take every inch of control not to reach across the table and snap his neck. the son of a bitch was getting on his last nerve. He'd been in this "meeting" all damn day and all he wanted to do was go home and fuck his bitch. But no...oh no. he had to be stuck here in these proceedings that were taking so long and going absolutely nowhere.

He'd been an ass when he'd told Inuyasha he would run their family's business and he should concentrate on his own and finding his mate. He'd happily done the work at first but when his parents had been revived, he'd thought that maybe they would take the task away from him. But no. The great Taiyoukai Inutaisho was "enjoying retirement" as he'd so wonderfully put it and left the business in his older son's capable hands. Sesshomaru wished he could strangle his own father and wished he could go back and cut out his own tongue for making the suggestion of taking over.

The men before him were all old and annoying. They were pompous idiots who would no doubt be overrun by a younger generation of youkai sooner or later. All of their thoughts and beliefs were so outdated that Sesshomaru couldn't understand how they had come to be in control of so much and how they managed to keep it. The man across from him was yelling at another because he thought......and of course the other man disagreed.

Sesshomaru just wished a rogue demon would come in and slice out their tongues...hell in a few minutes he just may turn out to be that rogue demon. He looked up and glanced at the clock. It was already past eight and he'd left from six that morning. Granted he knew these proceedings would be long and tedious but this was absolutely ridiculous. Not being able to take it anymore, he stood to his feet drawing the eyes of the other occupants.

"Gentlemen you have been yelling and arguing for the past few hours and still you have come to no conclusion. You may not have any other plans for the night but I do. So decide what you want done by tomorrow or I'll see that things are done my way. Goodnight."

The older youkai watched as he left the office not believing the way he spoke to them. No respect at all. But then again this was Sesshomaru. What he'd just displayed was respect because they all knew the Makoto brothers were ruthless. The sighed and turn back to each other. They'd better do what Sesshomaru said and come to some sort of agreement because they didn't want to aggravate the young man.

When Sesshomaru got home, there was still activity going on but he didn't care for anything other than finding Rin. He needed her so much. They were mated for only a year now and it was still a fresh feeling. He was always worrying over her even though he knew she could take care of herself. these emotions were new and raw and angered him at times but when he saw her smile at him it was all worth it.

When he got to their bedroom it was empty. She was not there. Where the hell was she at this time? She was his bitch! She was to be waiting for him naked in bed when she knew he would need her so much. He followed his nose through the house until he found her relaxing in the bubbling Jacuzzi. He growled when he saw how relax she was when he was feeling so taught and tense.

His growl caused her eyes to open quickly and she looked directly at him. When she saw how feral he looked she hid a smile. No doubt he'd gone looking for her to find her gone and that upset him. That made his demon angry. Rin knew him so well that she knew what to expect of him. She knew he wanted her and she wanted him to. She had counted on him getting angry and coming to find her. that was the reason she was now sitting in the warm Jacuzzi in the skimpiest two piece she could find.

She watched as he stripped off his clothing all the while never breaking eye contact with her. she gave him a seductive smile and licked her lips when his body was bared inch by inch. When he was naked and stood before her she looked into his eyes.

"Come to me my love," she told him and he was in the water pinning her against the wall in the blink of an eye.

"Why weren't you waiting for me?" he asked as he braced his hands on either side of her.

"I thought you might enjoy a midnight swim," Rin said as she looked up at her soon to be husband.

"You thought wrong. What you should have been thinking was that I wanted you in bed wet willing and waiting for me," Sesshomaru said as he nipped her shoulder.

Rin moaned. God she loved this man. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I won't make the mistake again."

"You bet you won't," he said as he lifted her legs to wrap around him. Rin held onto the wall behind her. she looked into his eyes and saw how bright they were shining as he stared at her. "Tell me you love me Rin. Tell me you need me."

"You know I do Sesshy. You know how much I love you and how much I need you right n—"

The word was ripped from her throat as Sesshomaru thrust forward impaling her petite body on his. For the rest of the night screams moans and growls could be heard coming from pool room. No one though had the guts to go in there. By the sounds of it anyone you dared interrupt would be ripped to shreds.

A/N

Okay I'm not a particular fan of this chapter. I know where I wanna go just not sure how to get there. This was basically only to explain how Sango got demon blood but it would have been extra short if I had just left it there. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Remember be constructive not mean. And if anyone has any questions or suggestions don't hesitate to let me know. Lata dayz


	3. Dreams do come true

**Part three: Dreams do come true**

She heard purring. There was a very large cat somewhere because the purring was very loud. She didn't know where it was coming from but for some reason it did not scare her. It…comforted her in a way. She liked it. She reveled in it.

"Kagome."

She turned at the sound of her name and saw a figure in the shadows. Okay maybe now was the time to get scared but she just couldn't. No matter what, as she stood there she felt safe. The person walked out of the shadows and she gasped. God he was gorgeous. He was tall and muscular and had long white hair. As he looked down at her, she couldn't help but get lost in his deep amber eyes.

"Kagome I've missed you," he said as he moved closer to her. He circled her as a large animal would to their prey and yet still she did not move. She felt him come up behind her and wrap his thick arms around her waist. She was pulled against his chest and couldn't help but moan at the pleasure of feeling his chest behind her.

"I've missed you too." The words just slipped out of her mouth. She didn't know where they came from but she knew them to be the truth.

"Have you?" the man asked as he turned her to face him.

"Yes," Kagome said as she glanced at his lips. She really wanted him to kiss her. As if he'd read her mind, the man leaned in and claimed her lips. The kiss wasn't sweet or gentle at all. It was hot and passionate and had her weak in the knees. She had to grab hold of him so she wouldn't fall under the assault. She felt him pull her tighter into him and deepened the kiss even more.

"Mmm Kagome. It's been so long. So very long since we've been together."

"Yes. Too long Inu—"

"Kagome!" a voice screamed from above her head.

Kagome sat up quickly and bucked heads with the other girl. "Ow!" they both said at the same time. The other girl dropped onto Kagome's bed beside her and held her forehead.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sakura as she looked at her friend.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Why are you screaming at me?"

"Well excuse me for waking you up before you are late for class. I won't do it again," Sakura said as she grabbed a pillow and swung it at Kagome. Kagome giggled as she was hit and defended herself with the other pillow.

"Come on! We'll both be late if we don't stop," Kagome said through her giggles.

"Fine! But the war continues later," Sakura said as she left the room. Kagome jumped out of bed and rushed around to quickly get ready before she was late for class.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. With his hand behind his head, he thought about what he'd just dreamed. That had to have meant something. There must be a way for him to bring back Kagome. It wasn't the first time he'd dreamed about her since her death but this one just felt so damn real. There was an answer out there somewhere and he would find it.

"Are you expecting a war?" Miroku asked as he watched his friend strap himself with weapons.

"No. But I'd prefer to be prepared than dead," Inuyasha said as he threw a knife at Miroku. The man instinctively caught it and hid it in a hidden pocket of his jacket.

"Thanks for the heads up," Miroku said dryly.

"Anytime," Inuyasha threw back with a grin.

"So where are we going tonight?" Miroku asked as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. It had grown longer and was now at his shoulders.

"A play," Inuyasha answered.

Miroku gaped then burst into laughter. "A play?"

"Yes. I was told Hiten love the arts and he's attending a play tonight. So that's where we're going?"

"What's that supposed to do?"

"It's just for surveillance. I want to know this man. I want to know what he's about and the things he likes and does. I'd like to get inside his compound but I don't know anyone I can place there without them being killed or discovered."

"Well I know of someone. She's a real beauty. She'll make Hiten believe there's no life without her and she'll get you any information you need."

"Who is this girl? How do you know her?"

"Let's just say I took care of a few people for her. She owes me big. Her name's Kanna. I'll call her."

"You do that."

**

* * *

**

"Are you ready yet?" Sakura asked the girl as she stood outside her door.

"Yes," Kagome said as she stepped out and looked at her friend. Sakura whistled as she looked Kagome over.

"Damn!"

Kagome was wearing a shimmering gold top that was crisscrossed all the way down her back in straps. It blended well with her now tanned skin. She also wore a pair of black leather pants and high heeled boots. Her hair was hanging in loose curls.

"Trying to find a man are we?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah. I'm tired of being alone," Kagome said with a grin. "You look good too."

Sakura's outfit was a jeans body suit that wrapped around her neck and had no back. Her creamy skin was visible along with the tattoo on her left shoulder. She wore this with a pair of black heels. Her hair was pulled into a long ponytail.

"Thank you kindly," the American girl said with a little bow. "Come on let's go before the drinks are no longer free."

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes. Her friend was such a trip. They left their apartment then and headed to the club. There was a new club named Kag everyone was talking about and they wanted to check it out. Kagome was interested in its name. It was so similar to hers. Tonight would be full of surprises.

* * *

Inuyasha was once again at the glass wall of his office. He was looking down at the females trying to get his attention. He was amused by them. They tried so hard and yet they never got the response they were looking for. They all wanted him to come down and dance with them but he never would. He had a mate and he didn't want another one. He had other things to do than entertain those hoes.

He turned his head slightly and smirked at his friend. The lech was getting a lap dance from one of the waitresses. He really had no shame. Inuyasha couldn't fault him. The girl was hot. As long as all they did was fine. Other than that, he'd have to slice off Miroku's balls and stuff it down his throat. He looked at the girls again and thought about how tempting it was to go down to them. He'd not had sex since Kagome's death and that was saying something for such a horny bastard as himself. He remembered the days when he needed it every day. Day or night. Now, he wouldn't be satisfied by anyone but his mate.

He knew Kagome was dead but that couldn't be it. There had to be some way to bring her back and the solution lied in the jewel. Or so he thought. He knew if he got the pieces of the jewel back there should be a way to wish back her life. It worked on his parents, it should work on her. Now all he had to do was find the pieces of the jewel. He knew that was where the answer was. He didn't know how he knew, but it was there. He would have his mate back again.

Inuyasha turned his head away from the show before him and looked around his club. He saw the myriad of people and smirked to himself. This was a really good idea. A very lucrative one. He'd done business to escape the pain of being alone and for a while it seemed to help but not anymore. Not when he saw all the couples together. Not when he remembered what he had with his Kagome. He leaned back against the sofa and thought about his Kagome.

The girl was sexy as hell. From the very first time he'd seen her he'd felt an instant attraction and it never died. Sure he tried to ignore what was going on inside of him but he couldn't do that for too long. His demon fought against his human side to be with the girl. Some days it was hard just staying away from her and finally he could take no more. He'd always sensed something within her. When she was able to transform his mother's sword he knew then. She was destined to be his and his alone. No one else would ever lay hands on what was meant to be his.

Kagome was the light to his dark. She was life amongst the death he'd felt and caused. She was his soul, and his heart. She was his conscience. She was the only good thing about him and he'd lost her. He'd been so stupid when he did have her. He took advantage of the fact that she'd been there and that was his downfall. He was such and idiot to fall for Kikyo's games. He was so sure that the other woman had loved him and his twisted sense of honor would not let him let her go. His heart knew who was meant for him but not his head.

When he thought about all the mistakes he'd made when Kagome was still alive, he fought hard to not end his life. He should have died not her. Because of him and his prophecy he'd lost the only person that had ever really mattered to him. Sure he had the love of his family but it was not the same. They didn't make him feel complete and whole. They didn't make him believe in the future nor did they make him want to fight for one. It was all her. All Kagome and now she was gone.

Life was fucking unfair! Why? He'd asked that question so many times over the last year that he should be tired of it by now but he wasn't. Not until he got the answer he sought. Why did she have to die? Why not him? Why not anyone else but his Kagome? He felt the tears prick the back of his eyes and tried to blink them away. It would not do for him to cry. He had to be strong. There was another enemy on the horizon that had to be dealt with. After the threat to his pack and family was gone, then he was allowed to be weak. Then he was allowed to mourn.

He'd never had the chance to mourn. He'd been fucking pissed for a year. He refused to let himself cry. Sure he'd accepted her death but he didn't like it. That just couldn't be the end of it all. That could not be the way the legend of Inuyasha and his miko bride end. There was no way that she could just die and he go on living a miserable life. No way. And there was no way he could just move on without her and find another mate. That was not how it worked. They were supposed to live happily ever after.

Who the fuck messed up the story! Was fate against him and why? He didn't do anything wrong. Sure he was a cold hearted bastard at times and a killer as well but that wasn't bad as to warrant taking her away from him. He'd fought against a great evil bringing the man's life to an end. He'd avenged many. If anything he should be rewarded and not punished. Who the fuck was messing with his life! Whoever it was had one very pissed off hanyou on their hands.

He was growling now and attracted the attention of the others around him but he did not care. This was the first time he'd had so much time to himself to think about the hand fate gave him and he hated it. He had a fucked up hand and was playing a game he would no doubt lose if some things didn't change. That was it. He was no longer just going to lie back and take it anymore. He had to get back on his feet and get back his mate.

If what was said about demon mating was true, then Kagome should not be dead. If she was indeed dead then so was he. One mate could not live without the other. He should have gone down the moment she did. His soul should have followed hers in the jewel. He should be with her now. Inuyasha jumped up from his seat and sniffed the air. He didn't know what exactly it was he was looking for but he knew it was close. His demon had taken over now and he was following instinct.

Where was she? Where was Kagome? His Kagome. She was not dead. She was very much alive. As alive as he was. She wasn't just a bodiless soul either. She had to be somewhere in flesh and blood. If not he would not be walking around as fine as the day he was born. He would be dead as well. Where was Kagome?

Inuyasha's demon took over completely. It even controlled his mind at this point. He had to find his mate and he would not rest until he did. She was near. Very near. He sniffed the air as he walked around the club. He snarled at anyone that got in his way. He would not be stopped or deterred. He had to find her. He had to be hold again. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he drew closer. Something was there. He wasn't too sure yet it was her but something weird was going on in his club. His furry ears at the top of his head swiveled from side to side trying to catch what was going on. He knew there was something but he could not give up looking for his mate. If there was real danger, he would deal with it.

Her scent enticed him. He remembered it from a year before and it was still fresh in his memory. He could remember the way she smelt when she was near and even when she wasn't. She'd rub her body against his and her scent would linger on his clothing for the rest of the day until they saw each other again. This time though, this was not a lingering scent on his clothing nor was it a memory. It was fresh. She was near. She was here.

He spun around as he scanned the faces looking for his mate. Where was she? He knew fate wouldn't play with him this time. He was too pissed off for games. He pushed his way through the crowd and now they were parting on their own. He walked through the path laid out before him and saw the petite female across the room. She was dressed much like the other women there but there was something different about her that drew him to her.

Her hair was different. It was shorter. It grazed just the tips of her shoulders and she had some of the locks tucked behind her ears. She was wearing a smile. That was something he'd always remembered about her. She was always smiling. She always had a ready smile for him. Sometimes he didn't deserve it but she would smile anyway. He loved her smile. As he drew nearer to her, her scent became stronger and he took a long sniff drowning himself in that intoxicating scent. Oh god. This was her. She was here. His mate. His life. His love. His Kagome.

He knew the exact moment she saw him. The room seemed to go still. She had been discussing something with her friend and upon seeing him, the other girl stopped talking and started to stare. Kagome turned around to see what caught her friend's attention and saw the handsome white haired man watching her.

Dear god he was gorgeous. He was tall and muscular but not overly so. He had weird amber eyes and upon further notice she saw he had cute little dog ears on the top of his head. Who was he and why was he staring at her so intently? Better yet, why did she feel like she should know him? She turned to face him fully and felt her heart beat speed up. What was going on?

The man kept staring at her and made no move to get closer or further away. He also said nothing and under normal circumstances she would find him strange and would try to get away from him as fast as she possibly could. So why was it she was still standing here? Why wasn't she finding the nearest exit?

He started to move then. Forward. Towards her. Should she run? Or should she stay? Should she move towards him? Before she could contemplate the answer to any of those questions, she found herself moving towards the man. She could hear Sakura behind her asking her what was going on but what could she tell the girl? She herself had no idea. She just knew that this felt right. It felt like she should be here and so should he. She felt that it was destined.

They were now within touching distance of each other. They stopped and continued to stare. Pieces of the past flashed behind her eyes. She saw his white hair and amber eyes everywhere. She heard his voice in her head low and deep in passion and she saw his amber eyes turn to a deep gold with the same intense emotion. She heard him calling out her name in passion and her returning cry. Inuyasha. This was Inuyasha. This was the man from the dream. He had to be from her past. A past she could not remember.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly as she looked up at the man. She saw his amber eyes widened then return to slits as he stared down at her. She gasped when a thick arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards a muscular chest. She felt his growling before she heard it. It was a deep rumbling in her chest and the vibrations were right against her young breasts. She looked up and saw that his head was lowering towards her and closed her eyes, melting in his embrace completely.

He didn't immediately kiss her. He nuzzled the side of her neck where his mark had once been. He licked and nipped at the delicate skin as he growled low under his breath. He felt her tremble in his arms and took perverse pleasure in the fact that he was the cause for that. He loved having her in his arms. It was too long since that had been. Too long since he'd made love to her. He kissed up the side of her neck and over her jaw which he nipped with his sharp teeth. He placed kisses over her cheek and came to her mouth.

He took fierce possession of her lips in a hungry and desperate kiss. He had waited an entire year to do this again. He pushed everything into the kiss that he was feeling. He needed her and wanted her. He missed her and loved her. She was here now and was going no where. Not anymore. Not without him. He banded both his arms around her waist as he held her close as he devoured her mouth over and over again. He drove his tongue into her mouth to mate with hers. The kiss was fierce and passionate and to and outsider just a little bit obscene. It looked like the man wanted to consume the young girl and at the moment that's what he wanted to do. He had to have her. Here and now.

"Kagome," he moaned when he finally released her from the kiss so that they could both breathe. She was panting and gasping as he took deep breaths. "Kagome. Kagome."

He could say nothing more. All he could do was call her name. He needed to be sure it was her. He needed to be sure she was here. In his arms again. She was here and she was his.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

* * *

**_A/N: Please Read_**

Well…I know it has been a long time. I'm sorry for making you all wait so long. I've had a lot of things going on in my life that needed to be dealt with. As matter of fact they're still being dealt with so please forgive me for taking so long with this update. Also I know this isn't as long as my chapters would normally be but I felt this was the right place to end this. Well…all are welcomed to email me and let me know what they thing but remember be nice. There's no need to be mean and rude with your comments. Also some thanks can go to my friend Emmy for inspiring me to write again. It wasn't something she'd said but a song she recommended me to listen to and I recommend it to my readers. Its Evanescence's Missing. Listen to it as you read my fic. I'm going to do that a lot while I'm writing. Anyway I'm done with my blabbering. Bye and enjoy reading.


	4. Bring me to life

**Part Four: Bring me to life**

**DANGER!**

His instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong. He sniffed and growled when the only scent that came to him was the tantalizing scent of his mate Kagome. His ear swiveled however, when a sound reached him. He lifted his head and scanned the club quickly. His instincts were right as usual. There was danger. He'd felt it earlier and he definitely felt it now.

"Come with me," he said to the girl. He had not realized that he'd growled the words instead of speaking them but Kagome understood all the same. She held onto his hand tightly as she followed behind him. She didn't know who this man was but something about him was very familiar. She trusted him with her life and that was all that was important.

As they moved through the crowds of people, some alarm went off in her head. Something was wrong. Really wrong. She looked around trying to hone in on where the danger was coming from but everything was screwed up. It was coming from everywhere. She didn't even realize when she whimpered but she did notice the answering growl from the white haired man holding tightly to her hand. It was a reassurance of sorts and it did comfort her some.

Kagome followed behind the man and looked to the side as she passed people. Beside her behind some of the dancers, she could see someone walking at almost the same pace as she and Inuyasha. He turned to look at her then and she saw a flash of blood red eyes. What the hell?! He grinned evilly at her then and she saw sharp pointy teeth. Her heart started pounding with fear. What the hell was he?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he turned back and looked at her. He could smell her fear and thought maybe she'd been afraid of him.

"Demon," she whispered as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Yes. I am," he said softly. God she couldn't reject him now for his demon heritage. She'd never had a problem with it before.

"No! Demon!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha turned just in time to see the demon flying through the air towards him. Instinctively he pulled Kagome down to the ground with him ducking out of the demon's way. He heard screaming and yelling and was vaguely aware of the club goers trying to get away from the ensuing fight.

Great! Just fucking great! Just when things were finally going his way, there's this. He turned quickly pulling the gun from the waist of his pants and fired off a few shots. From his peripheral vision, he saw a man pull out a gun and aim it at him. Before a bullet could be shot, the other man was met with two to the chest.

"Yash!" Miroku yelled as he appeared out of nowhere. "Heard gun shots. Couldn't let you have all the fun."

"I bet," Inuyasha said as he looked around himself. He saw that they were being surrounded. Dammit. He had to get Kagome out of here.

"Holy shit!" Miroku exclaimed as he looked over and caught sight of Kagome. He looked at his friend with a shocked and almost frightened look on his face.

"Miroku. I believe you know Kagome. Don't let her die…again."

"Right."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said drawing the girl's attention to him. He pulled her into a hug and her arms went around his waist. When she looked up at him, he kissed her. "Whatever happens I love you."

Kagome nodded and looked down at his waist. She saw under his coat were guns and she could feel two tucked into his waist in the back. She looked up at him her eyes widening a fraction of an inch. His look told her not to say anything or question him and she was following that. She saw his eyes flash red for a split second and got frightened. Her focus was on him but that didn't mean she wasn't conscious of her surroundings. Behind Inuyasha's back, she saw as a man reached into his own jacket and pulled out a gun aiming it at him.

On instinct, she pulled the two guns from Inuyasha's coat and started shooting. She hooked her foot in Inuyasha's and pulled sending him falling backwards and out of the way of the firing bullets. She felt herself pulled down as well and glanced over to Inuyasha to see he was also shooting at the men in the club. They'd killed the few around them and had knocked over the table to use as a shield. Miroku was right beside them.

"Now I understand why you always wanted bullet Proof tables. That has never made sense to me before," Miroku said as he reloaded his gun. "Damn girl you're quick."

"You better thank Kami I thought about it," Inuyasha said as he turned towards Kagome. "Baby I want you to stay down. Take this." He handing her a hand gun and wrapped her fingers around it. "Do not hesitate to shoot."

"Okay."

Inuyasha turned back to Miroku then. "We have to get out of here. I don't care about these fuckers as long as Kagome is safe."

Miroku nodded. "Try to get her out. I'll have your back."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Miroku, if you manage to get yourself killed, I'll resurrect you just to kill you myself," Inuyasha said to his best friend.

"Understood," Miroku said with a grin. "Now go."

Inuyasha didn't need to hear anymore. He spun to Kagome, picked her up in his arms and jumped up flying through the air. The girl in his arms held on close as he bounced off the wall and other surfaces. They were being shot at but Miroku was there holding off most of them. Inuyasha made it up to his office where he deposited Kagome.

"Keep this door locked until you see me come up."

"Okay," she told him as she stepped back into the office. "Inuyasha. Be safe."

"I will."

Kagome watched as he left and locked the door behind him. She went over to the glass wall of his office making sure to keep low to the ground so that she could see what was going on but she could not be seen. She watched wide eyed, as Inuyasha practically flew down and with a swoop of his sword, cut down at least three men in his path. She had never seen anything like that before in her life, or at least she thought so. She couldn't say for sure.

She watched as the man Miroku, gun butted one man then spun kicked another. He turned just in time to see a dagger headed towards his head and bent back and watched as the weapon lodged in the wall across from him. This was unreal. He aimed his gun at the man and pulled the trigger but he was out of bullets. He shrugged and tossed the useless gun over his shoulder. He then attacked with his bare knuckles. He faked the man out with swinging with his left hand and though the man moved out of the way, he hadn't anticipated Miroku's right hand coming around and was caught to the side of the head. He swung at Miroku but the man ducked and jabbed him in the stomach.

Miroku grabbed the man by the shoulders and spun around just in time for a round of bullets to hit the man in the back. He looked over to the men intent on killing him and smirked. He reached for the dead man's gun and aimed it but it was shot out of his hand.

"Fuck!" he yelled. "Hey that's not fair!"

Inuyasha had just finished off two more and turned in time to see the men aim their guns at his friend and threw his sword. It impaled them both and had them stuck to the opposite wall.

"Well that was gross," Miroku said as he walked over to the display and pulled out Inuyasha's sword.

"But effective," Inuyasha told his friend with a grim smile. The two men's backs were turned so they had not seen the man aiming at them with a gun. He was determined to carry out his master's plans and nothing would stand in his way. He did not however, expect to be thwarted by a mere girl.

Inuyasha and Miroku heard the gun shots behind them and spun quickly. They turned just in time to see the gun fall from the man's hand and watched as he crumbled and fell to the floor. Behind him with a smoking gun still in hand and aimed stood a wide eyed Kagome. She looked down at the body and then at them.

"He was going to kill you. You said not to hesitate," she said seconds before her eyes rolled back into her head. Inuyasha rushed over and grabbed her before she hit the floor. He turned back to a grinning Miroku.

"Make the call. Then you and the others meet me at the house."

Miroku nodded as he watched Inuyasha disappear with Kagome. He took out his cell phone then and pressed a speed dial number. "Yeah. We need a clean up crew at Kag. And you won't fucking believe this."

* * *

"So she's really back? It's really Kagome?" Sango asked with Hope in her voice. They were all gathered around waiting for Inuyasha to appear. He'd taken Kagome to his bedroom after she'd fainted. When Miroku told them the news, it came as a shock to them all and now they were waiting anxiously to hear from Inuyasha. 

"It's her. I saw her with my own eyes. It came as a shock to me too."

"Oh god. She's back. She's finally back," Rin said as she turned to her mate. Sesshomaru hugged the girl. He understood what she was feeling. They had all hoped and prayed for Kagome to return. Everything was so different since she had "died." Especially Inuyasha. He'd always been cold before but after her death he was unbearable and it was hard watching him and seeing him in pain.

"We're finally going to meet our other daughter in law," Izaiyo said to her husband as she squeezed his hand.

They all looked up then when they heard a door open and saw Inuyasha walk into the room. He ran his hand through his hair then stopped and looked at the others. He saw them all watching him waiting for some kind of reaction from him. He looked at them sheepishly then he grinned. The girl's squealed and rushed over to him to hug him. They were all so happy for him. The guys were happy as well but were not going to put on a display as the females did.

"Oh god Inuyasha. Kagome is finally home," Sango said as she jumped up and hugged her brother. Rin was hugging him as well.

"How is she? Did she say anything about us?" Rin asked. She continued asking questions until Sesshomaru had to come over and cover her mouth with his hand.

"Thanks man," Inuyasha said to his brother getting a frown from Rin. He only winked at her. "She didn't say much but from what I gathered, she doesn't remember anything."

"Nothing? At all? But Miroku said she knew you," Sango said to her brother.

"That's about all she knows. She only knows me as Inuyasha and has an idea that something was going on between us."

"Wow. So she's like blank. That means she doesn't remember Naraku," Miroku said.

"Or Kikyo," Rin said. They were all quiet after that revelation and looked up to see a grinning Inuyasha.

"We get to start over," he said quietly. "We get to start our relationship over and this time I'll do it right."

* * *

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out in the darkness. There was so much darkness and she was scared. She was all alone again. She didn't like it. She needed him to be there. She just needed him to hold her close. She had always felt so much safer when he was right beside her. 

"Inuyasha?" she called out to him again. Somewhere she heard a door open and close.

"I'm here Kagome," said a voice she'd come to know and love. She felt the bed dip and sink as he came onto the bed beside her. She rolled over and rolled into his arms. She opened her eyes and looked into his Amber ones.

"I don't remember you," she told him softly almost in apology.

"You will," he told her as he stroked his hand over her face.

"What if I don't? What if I don't ever remember anything? My family. My friends. Myself."

"Then I will teach you. I will teach you and tell you everything you need to know. I'm just glad your back Kagome. Memories or not. I've missed you so much."

"I may not be able to remember you Inuyasha but I can feel here and now and someone I know that I missed you to. It was you I was waiting for."

"Well you have me now Kagome and I have you. All I need is you," he told her as he snuggled closer into her. When she was gone, he had driven himself crazy with finding her. He'd always know he'd needed her. He'd once again confused his feelings. It was lust that had angered him but now it was love that kept him calm. He realized that just being here with Kagome holding her was enough for him. He didn't need to feel her body move with his to be complete. All that needed to be in sync was their hearts.

"Please don't leave Inuyasha. I'm lost and I need you."

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll never leave you" Inuyasha said as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Sleep. I'll help you find your way."

* * *

Kagome felt safe and warm. She also felt something hard pressed up against her. She opened her eyes and smiled. He had not left her. He'd stayed with her through the night. Kagome took this time to study his face. He really was a handsome man and looked almost angelic in his sleep. She frowned, from the things she saw last night, she knew he cold be the devil if tempted. She rolled over in his arms and took in the room. It was vaguely familiar to her but she could not really draw in anything at the moment. She tried to slide out of Inuyasha's arms but he only growled and pulled her closer. She smiled when she heard him growl mine. She should be a bit angered at this possessiveness but she found it to be too cute. 

She looked up then and saw the doggy ears on top of his head. That's weird. She reached up and gently rubbed one with her fingers. When it squeaked she burst into giggles. The hanyou's ears swiveled towards her and she giggled some more. She looked down at his face to see his intense golden gaze focused on her. He had such a look of confusion on his face and it made her laugh even harder. He was too cute and she couldn't help it. She leaned forward and smacked him on the lips. She blushed when she realized what she'd done but he only smiled at her.

"That's a nice way to wake up," he said as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek then sat up in bed. He turned and watched as she sat up as well. She still had a smile on her face. "Kagome. Today there are some people that want to meet you. They've known you before we lost you and you lost your memory. If you're not ready to meet them, then I'll let them know."

"No. Its fine. It's been so long that I didn't know myself it would be great to talk to someone that knows me. Maybe they could help me get my memory back."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he helped her out of the bed.

"Yes. I'm sure. You'll be there right?" she asked as she looked up at him with those big brown eyes that he loved so much.

"I told you Kagome. I'll never leave you."

* * *

Sango and Rin watched as Kagome came into the room accompanied by Inuyasha. Their hands were locked fingers intertwined. They were not going to separate. Not again. Kagome had showered and was now wearing borrowed clothes from Sango. They watched as she looked around the room and saw that all of Inuyasha's family was there. The men however were in the back of the room away from the females. They knew their conversation was going to be very emotional. 

Inuyasha escorted Kagome over to his female family and pulled her closer so that he could talk directly into her ear. "I'll be right over there Kagome. I'm not leaving you and I never will."

She nodded her understanding and watched as he walked over to the guys. She saw the one from last night. Miroku. She gave him a smile that he returned and turned back to the girls.

"Kagome," Sango said as she stood up to face the girl. The two looked at each other for an intense minute. Kagome's eyes showed no recognition but one could see how hard she was trying to remember. She really wanted to remember these people. "I'm Sango," the girl told her.

"Inuyasha's sister," Kagome said and the girl nodded happily.

"Do you remember?" she asked Kagome with Hope. She frowned when the other girl frowned and shook her head no.

"Inuyasha told me. He said we were really close," Kagome told her.

"We were," Rin said as she too stood to face the girl. "I'm Rin."

"Inuyasha's sister in law. Yeah he told me about you too. I wish I could remember you two," Kagome told them sadly. She looked at the ground then. This was so weird. When she looked up again, it was to see tears in the girls' eyes. Tears sprung to her own as she thought about how bad it must felt for them not to be remembered and how bad she felt for not remembering. She took a hesitant step at first then let go and rushed forward to hug the two. The other girls immediately wrapped their arms around her.

Inuyasha stood back and watched the reunion. He felt something inside of him crumble as well as he saw the three girls embrace and cry. He realized then he wasn't the only one hurting and grieving from the loss. Kagome had touched them all and they'd all missed her. He was relieved when the crying turned to laughing and watched as the three girls fell back onto the chair and started to get to know one another again.

"Well that went well," Miroku said as he handed his friend a beer.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" he asked as he accepted it.

"You looked like you could use it," Sesshomaru said as he watched the girls. "God knows I could." The other men grunted in response.

* * *

"How did we meet?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as the two sat together in the garden. She'd wanted to venture out there and he told her he wouldn't leave her. He walked silently beside her and sat on the grass when she did. 

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Should he tell her? It would only bring up the past again but he knew one could not run from their past. It would only catch up with him in the end. He looked down into Kagome's inquisitive eyes. She deserved to know the truth. She deserved to know about herself.

"You were mistaken for an ex-girlfriend of mine. Some guys were harassing you because they thought you were my girlfriend and I saved you from being kidnapped."

Kagome looked at him trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. She decided he was. "And we've been together ever since? What about your ex-girlfriend."

Inuyasha swallowed wondering how to answer that one. "We got together almost immediately afterwards. We had some problems in our relationship mostly due to me and my ex but we worked it out in the end."

"You're in pain Inuyasha," Kagome said to him as she looked him over. "You try to hide it but you're not doing a very good job. You're in pain and I can see it. Is it because of me?"

"Partly," he answered honestly. "It hurts me to know that you can't remember me but it hurts even more because you hurt. I know you're trying to remember Kagome and you can't. And that makes you sad."

"I can't help it. I really want to remember who I was. Who I was to you and to your family. What about my family? Are they still alive? Will they remember me? Will they care?"

"Of course they will Kagome. I just want you to be strong enough to meet them. I know it's a lot to take in but this was your life. There's more of it I'm not sure I should tell you about. I don't want to scare you off."

"Inuyasha I killed a man. What could scare me more than that? Tell me please. I want to remember. I need to remember."

"Come," Inuyasha said as he drew her forward. He lay back on the grass with Kagome along his side, her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her small waist holding her close to his body. He stroked her hair with his other hand as he looked up at the sky remembering the past. "It all started with a jewel. The Shikon no Tama and a man. A very evil man."

* * *

**_A/N_**

Well I don't know how good this chapter was but I just felt like getting it out there in case I don't have another update for a while. I hope you like it and all are welcomed to review but remember no flames. If there is something you wanna see in this fic let me know. If there's something you don't want to see let me know. Well I'm gone now and I hope you all enjoy it. Till my next update. Lata dayz.


	5. Remembering

**Part Five: Remembering **

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of screaming. Instinctively he pulled the gun from beneath his pillow and shot up in bed. He aimed and looked around the room trying to find the danger but there was nothing. He heard the screaming again and glanced over to his side.

He tucked the gun away and shifted in the bed. He sat beside a twitching and shaking Kagome. He could see the fear on her face and the tears that drained down her soft cheeks. He reached out for her and she fought him off. He had to hold her down and pull her against him to calm her down.

"It's okay. It's just me Kagome. It's okay. I'm here now. You're safe."

"Inuyasha," said an almost broken voice in a whisper. His heart ached to hear her like that.

"Yes it's me."

"Oh god. You're here. You're alive," she said as she hugged him tighter. She buried her head under his chin and pressed her ear against his chest to listen to his heart beat to reassure herself that he really was there safe and alive.

"Yes I'm alive. There's nothing wrong with me."

"You died," she said softly. "I was seeing so many different things. So many sights. All so horrible. You…you were there and then you were gone. You were dead."

"Shh," Inuyasha said as he held her and pat her back.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything?" Kagome cried into his chest. "I killed a man Inuyasha. I killed a man. I'm going to jail."

"Shh. It's alright Kagome. It's alright. There's nothing wrong with you. You're absolutely perfect. I don't know why you can't remember but you'll get your memory back I promise. And that man was bad. He deserved to die. It was either him or me. You did Kagome what was right and you will not go to jail. I promise you this."

"Hey," Miroku said as he walked into Inuyasha's office later that day. The girls and Izaiyo had offered to spend time with Kagome so he could get some work done.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as Miroku went over to the bar and poured himself a drink the man then took a seat in front of the desk.

"What's up?" Miroku asked.

"I am tired of it," Inuyasha said to the other man.

"Tired of what? Your work? Well you can't exactly escape that."

"No. I'm tired of this life. Of the fighting and the killing. Having Kagome back is a miracle and it got me to thinking. I don't want her to be exposed to all of this again. I wouldn't be able to live if something was to happen to her again."

"So what are you saying?" Miroku asked knowing just what was next and more than half expecting it.

"This is the end Miroku. I'm not going through the shit for the rest of my life anymore. We'll deal with these bastards and then I'm going to take Kagome away from here. Away from this life. I love her too much to keep doing this to her. I hate having to look over my shoulder all the time."

"Me too," Miroku said softly. He thought about Sango and how their relationship had been deteriorating mostly due to the lifestyle. He wanted to be with her. She was his life and he was scared for hers constantly.

"We've got to end this Miroku. We've got to get them all. After this I don't want anyone to come after us and our family. I'm ready to settle down and I'm not going to let anyone or anything get in the way of that."

Miroku grinned. It was what he wanted for years now. He'd only joined this gang to get revenge against Naraku. He hadn't expected killing and dodging bullets to be apart of his everyday life. He had grown accustomed to it and hated it more and more everyday. He had a feeling everything was bound to change and was welcoming it with open arms.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was not the first time she'd seen him but it was the first time she'd been held so intimately by him. She had not known it was him and thought it was another. He was such a good dancer. His body moved in tune with her own and he made her feel things she had no idea was even possible to feel._

_He held her close as they moved as one with the music. She sighed as she leaned back into his muscular chest and allowed him to lead in their erotic display they would call dancing. She felt so good being in his arms and though she did not know this man she felt safe with him. She shivered under his touch as his hand traced the lining of her body and stifled a moan when he ground himself into her. She felt his hot breath on her neck and began to melt. This man was turning her on so quickly and so powerfully that she didn't know how to stop it or even if she wanted it to stop._

_She was lost in the sensation but was brought back to reality, when she felt his caress slide across her stomach and to the juncture of her thighs. It was like spraying her with cold water and she realized then who she was, where they were and what they were doing. She pushed out of his arms and spun to say something but it was caught in her throat as his amber eyes bore into her._

_End flashback_

Kagome shook her head as the thought flitted through. Was it a memory? Could it be that she was starting to remember? She'd have to ask Inuyasha. He would know what the memory was of. She unfolded her legs from under her and hopped off the sofa. She'd been alone for most of the morning resting as the others moved around the house. They were all trying to give her some space hoping that she would start to remember if she had some free time to herself. She walked down the hallway and opened the door she was told was Inuyasha's office. He happened to look up at her at the same time and she was pulled back into a trance.

_Flashback_

_She moved towards him with feline Grace. She didn't know what was controlling her and making her do so but she didn't care. It all seemed so right and she wanted him very badly right now. She saw the way he was watching her movements across the office and smiled to herself. She moved around his desk as he spun the chair to face her and quickly straddled his waist._

_No words were necessary as she leaned in and kissed him. She moaned into his mouth as he responded to the kiss and quickly took control over it. She moaned again as she felt his large hands roam over her body. Dear god the things that man made her feel. She gasped as she felt his hands on her most sensitive parts then she heard the ripping of her panties and felt the slight tug. She opened her eyes to look down at him but he only gave her a wicked grin as he continued to touch her._

_"Oh Inuyasha," she moaned as he touched her. "Mmm. Please don't stop."_

_She couldn't believe these words were coming out of her mouth. She'd never thought herself a passionate person until she'd met him. He did things to her and made her feel things she thought she was incapable of feeling. She almost blushed at her wanton thoughts and actions but that was all pushed out of her mind as she felt him slide into her._

_End Flashback_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he watched the woman in the doorway. When he'd first looked up at her, she seemed to have something to say but as soon as they locked eyes she seemed to have gone into a trance. Looking at her now he felt that something was wrong. He stood from his seat and rushed over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and moved her over to the couch where she could sit down.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?" she asked with a creased brow as she looked up at him in wonder. She kept looking at him and said nothing for a while and it started to scare him.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he held her hand and stroked her hair with the other.

"Wrong?" she asked then shook her head as if to clear it. "Nothing's wrong. I'm…I think…Inuyasha I think I'm starting to remember."

Inuyasha looked at the woman as he digested the news and smiled. She was starting to remember? That was great. There was hope. He pulled her into a hug as he laughed and placed kisses all over her face. "Kagome that's great! Oh baby that's so good."

Kagome melted against him. She felt so protected and safe in his arms. She could almost feel the happiness radiating off of him and was happy that it was because of her. She too was happy that she was starting to remember. After so long of living in what seemed like darkness this was such a blessing really.

"What did you remember?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled back to get a look at her face.

Kagome blushed. She'd have to tell him. "The first time…"

"The first time?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Yeah. I had two memories. The first time I remembered being in bed with you. I was playing with your ears and you started to purr," the girl said as she glanced up at the appendages. They swiveled at that exact moment and she couldn't help but giggle. Inuyasha frowned down at her.

"I do no purr," he said with a pout.

"Really?" Kagome said as she raised her hand towards his ear in a playful threat.

Inuyasha conceded. "Maybe a little."

Kagome grinned. "You were sleeping when I did it and when you started to wake I pretended to be asleep. You leaned over and kissed me then you went back to sleep."

Inuyasha's face brightened. "I remember that. Well vaguely really. I thought I might have been imagining it. What else did you remember?"

"Well…I remember being here with you."

"Here?" he asked curious of her blush.

"Yeah. Um…I was asleep on the couch and I woke up. You were sitting in your chair over there. I walked towards you sat in your lap and then we…"

Realization dawned on Inuyasha and he looked at her with a bright smile. "That was the day I realized you were my mate."

"Your mate?" she asked him she knew he was different. Come on he had dog ears. He'd already explained that all to her though.

"Yes. You're like my wife but it's a stronger bond. You were…are so powerful. I could still feel your power. I realized that day that we were made for each other and I took you and marked you in here."

"From what I remember I took you," Kagome said with a shy smile.

Inuyasha grinned. "That you did and I loved every minute of it. We've got to celebrate."

"Why?"

"This is big Kagome. You're starting to remember. Being here is good for you. The others will be excited to hear you're getting your memory back and they'll want to celebrate. This is big. There is hope that you'll soon remember all of us and how much you meant to us."

"I hope so," Kagome said as she leaned into Inuyasha. She really hoped so.

* * *

Sango tied up her hair in a messy bun and made sure her clothes were in tact. She made her way out of the room and down to the gym with her boomerang on her back. She walked to the centre of the room and took a deep calming breath. She then positioned her body in a fighting stance and got herself ready to battle an invisible opponent. She worked herself hard trying to erase all bad thoughts from her mind but it was hard to do. They just wouldn't go away and leave her alone.

As she sat against a wall taking a break, she heard someone walk into the room. She lifted her head slightly to look at Miroku in his training clothes with a staff in his hand. He looked over at her taking in her beautiful face but sad and disturbed eyes. He didn't say a word but he nodded towards the middle of the room. He stood there and waited for Sango to get into position. When she did, he immediately attacked.

They spared hard against each other. Neither spoke and put all their feelings and words into the fighting and at the end, they were both panting from exertion. Sango slumped to the floor and stared up at Miroku and he did almost the same thing. They looked into each other's eyes but still said nothing. Sango saw the love in his eyes but all she felt was anger and betrayal. She turned away from him and was about to leave but she felt some clasped around her arm and she knew immediately it was Miroku.

She turned to look up at him and saw raw emotion in his eyes. "Sango. We have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about Miroku," she said angrily as she pulled her arm away from him. She wanted to get out of there but she should have known that he wasn't going to give up that easy. He was just as stubborn as her brothers...as her.

"Yes there is," he all but growled at her. Sango tried to take a step back from him but he held her tight. He wasn't a demon in any way but at that moment she wasn't so sure.

"Miroku please. Leave me alone."

"No. I think we've been apart long enough. We need to talk Sango."

"No we don't. I don't want to hear anything you have to say," the woman said as she tried to pull away from him again only to manage to get him to tighten his grip.

"Sango."

"No Miroku. I know what I saw. It's not just my overactive imagine anymore is it Miroku?" Sango asked with a sneer. "You can't lie your way out of this one."

"Baby I love you. It's not what you think," Miroku said.

"I can't believe you used that line. Let me go Miroku or I'll kick your ass six ways from Sunday."

Miroku looked down at the woman. They both knew he was stronger than she was but he'd never use that against her. He'd never hurt her…well intentionally anyway. He let her hand go and moved out of the way so she could escape him. Miroku sighed and ran a hand through his loose hair.

"Fuck!" he yelled into the emptiness of the gym. He was fucking tired of this already. He was getting out. Fuck Hiten and Manten and whoever else thought they were the shit. They were ruining his life.

* * *

"Tai?" Izaiyo said as she walked into the room. The man had disappeared earlier that evening and she hadn't seen him since. She knew he was still adjusting to being alive again. So was she. It was all so different and difficult. The last time they'd seen their children they were much younger and didn't have so much responsibility. She felt so guilty of what they went through because of her.

Oh she knew it wasn't really her fault but she still felt like it was. It was she Naraku had become sickeningly obsessed over and he did everything to spite her husband and to steal her away. Only it didn't work out that way and he did what he did best. He killed them. Izaiyo was happy to be alive again. She knew her kids had gone through so much just to bring them back and would forever be grateful. Especially to Inuyasha.

She remembered when he was just a little boy. He was always so protective and giving. He would do anything she asked of him. Anything to make his mother happy and she was afraid he'd done it again. They had no way of knowing what the jewel was going to do. What it would cause to get what they wanted. She sometimes hated herself because her son had to lose his mate in order for her to regain her life. It should not have been. Inuyasha should have just let things rest, but it wasn't his choice.

From the stories they'd been told about Inuyasha's mate, she was an extraordinary girl. She risked so much and gave up so much to be with Inuyasha and to help them in a fight that had nothing to do with her. Izaiyo was upset at the treatment that she'd gotten from Inuyasha in the earlier days and cried when she'd been told that what would have been her first grandchild was stolen in this battle. She hurt so deeply for the young woman and would forever be indebted to the girl.

She'd visited her grave often leaving flowers and saying a small prayer and blessing. When she heard about Kagome's reappearance for once everything seemed to be heading on the right track. She saw the love her son had for the young woman and how broken he had been. She marvelled at how grown up he was and how much he'd changed. Kagome had come back and set the house in a flurry.

"Izaiyo?" Inutaisho asked as he turned to take a look at his wife. She'd seemed to be in deep thought. He had no doubt what it was about. He thought about it a lot to.

"Come to bed," Izaiyo said to the man as she came out of her thoughts. Inutaisho nodded and moved towards her. He took her hand and led her back into their bedroom. "It's going to be alright Tai."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I know."

* * *

"I'm getting frustrated," Hiten said as he sat at his desk with his finger steepled.

"What's wrong brother?" Manten asked as he looked up from the children's program he was watching on TV.

"The better question is what's right," Hiten said as he looked down at the files in front him. "That fucking dog is still alive and I'm no closer to killing him and his damn family than when we started out. That bitch Yura has hardly brought me anything."

"I told you she was a good for nothing whore. I bet she's fucking every man Makoto has," Manten said.

Hiten scowled. That was no doubt true. Yura was a whore and usually did whatever she pleased but she was more scared of him than anything. He'd given her a job to do and she would do it at the risk of losing her life. He looked up at the painting of his father. Naraku never would have had to deal with insubordination like this. He had everyone scared of him. He was a great ruler. Ruled with an iron fist. He didn't love his father god no but he did respect him and feared him. He wanted to be like him. He was on his way to proving his worth to his father before the bastard Makoto and his bitch killed him. He'd been after Inuyasha's head ever since. He took away the one change Hiten had of earning his father's respect.

"Manten," he said as he turned to his brother. "Get on the phone."

"Sure," the younger brother said as he tore his eyes away from the television and moved towards the telephone. "Who do you want me to call?"

"Ginta and Hakkaku."

* * *

**Author's note**

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I know a lot of you must have thought that I had abandoned this but I did not. I'd never do that. I just had so much going on in my life along with having an awful case of writer's block. I've finally snapped out of it and will try and finish this story as soon as possible. Thank you for all of those who have stuck with and are continuing to read and review. And Emmy I know we haven't talked in a while but I still think of you as a muse. Well I know this was short but I hope you like it. And please no flames. I'm not a real author this is just for fun and I hope you're having fun with this too.**

**Kari**


	6. Enter Ginta and Hakkaku

**Part Six: Enter Ginta and Hakkaku**

The ringing telephone woke him up. He glanced over at the clock and swore. He reached over as best as he could and answered the telephone. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I have a job for you," the voice on the other side said.

"What kind of job?" he asked as he sat up in bed. It's been a long time since they had any work and they were getting bored.

"I want you to take out a family. Can you do it?"

"Of course we can. Who's the family?"

"The Makotos. Hiten wants all of them dead," Manten said on the other line.

Ginta searched for a cigarette. "What are we gonna get for it?" he asked as he lit it.

"Revenge. Makoto killed your brother," Manten said incredulously from the other side.

"So? Kouga was a dickhead. It's his own fault he's dead."

Manten sighed on the other side. He'd been told that the twins didn't have any emotions towards anything but each other. "Okay fine what do you want?"

Ginta smiled. "What else? Money. At least two million."

"What! You son of a---"

Ginta smirked as he heard the shuffling of the phone then another voice came on the line. "Half before, the rest after."

"No. All up front," the man said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Half now. I refuse to give you all the money and you don't complete the job."

Ginta frowned. "We always complete a job," he said almost angrily.

"This is no ordinary family. They killed my father and your brother. It won't be easy taking them out."

"We can fucking do it," he said. His pride was hurt. He and his brother were the best assassins there were. They could do any and every job they were hired to do.

"Half now or nothing at all," Hiten said on the other line.

Ginta was piqued. He definitely had to take this job. If it was that much of a challenge they'd do it and their reputations would grow. "Fine. You know the account number," he said then hung up the phone. He was still frowning when the two women beside him start to move and wake up. They both rolled over and reached for him. They began to place kisses all over his chest and lower. He grinned. He out the cigarette and flung it into the bin beside the bed. Play now, work later.

* * *

"I'm so happy," Rin said as she sat at her vanity brushing her hair. 

"That's good to know," Sesshomaru said as he sat on the bed and untied his boots. "But why?"

"Well the family is coming together don't you think? Kagome is back and is remembering things and your parents are alive again. We're happy together and Sango and Miroku are…."

"Not?" Sesshomaru finished for his mate.

"Yeah," Rin said with a frown. "I don't know what's going on. She's been so sad lately and doesn't really talk anymore."

Sesshomaru nodded. He had a feeling he knew what was going on but it wasn't his place to say. He knew eventually Sango would say something when she was ready to. In the mean time he had to harass Miroku about keeping his sister happy.

"Do you know what's going on with them?" Rin asked as she looked at her mate in the mirror.

"Not a clue," he lied. Rin shook her head. Sesshomaru couldn't lie worth a damn. At least not to her.

* * *

"Smile," a voice said from the darkness. Sango spun quickly to face the person. A light was switched on and she saw that it was actually her mother. 

"Mama," Sango said as her heart continued to beat wildly. "You scared me half to death.

"Baby what's wrong?" Izaiyo said as she beckoned the girl over. Sango went quickly and all but curled into her mother. It was so good to have the woman back. She'd always missed being held by her.

"Everything," Sango said softly.

Izaiyo stroked her daughter's hair. "What's he done this time?"

"How do you know its Miroku?" Sango asked.

"It could only be a man," Izaiyo said. "And since he's the one who holds your heart, it's his fault. So what did he do?"

"He lied to me mama," Sango said. She didn't want to cry. She was supposed to be strong. "He told me that he'll always love me and only me but he's…he's sleeping with that bitch Yura."

Izaiyo ignored her daughter's language. She also thought Yura was a bitch. The girl was constantly traipsing around in skimpy little clothes trying to seduce the men. She had no idea why Inuyasha allowed her to be around. "Do you have any proof of that?" Izaiyo asked as she tried to be rational.

"I haven't caught them together if that's what you're asking but he's always with her. I even saw them kissing once."

"Then have Inuyasha or Sesshomaru kick his butt," the woman said. "Or better yet your father."

Sango laughed. "I'd like to do it myself but I still love him so much. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt but it's so hard."

"I know baby I know," Izaiyo said as she placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "All I can say is get proof. You don't want it to blow up in your face if he has a real reason for acting the way he does. In the mean time let's get some ice cream and plot the many ways to kill him and get away with it."

Sango laughed and hugged her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

She sneaked out of the room and down the hall. She tried to remember where it was she was told to go. She looked up and down the hall. Was it left or right? She shrugged and decided to go right. She counted the number of doors and when she came to the seventh one, she tested the lock and it turned. She opened the door and poked her head inside. She saw what she wanted and smiled. She slipped in closing the door behind her. 

"Hey! You made it!" Sango said as she smiled at Kagome.

"Yeah," she said as she walked over to the bed and took a seat.

"Okay I know you may not remember us but that's what this is all about," Rin said. "We're gonna tell you some things hoping it will jog your memory."

"Okay," Kagome said as she folded her legs Indian style.

"Okay," Sango said. "The first time we met, we were in a club…."

* * *

Hakkaku grunted as he lugged the large object out of the trunk of his car. He let it slide to the floor as he reached for a cigarette. God he needed a smoke. He lit the end of the cancer stick and took a deep drag. He sighed as he blew the smoke out of his nostrils and looked up to the sky. It was a really beautiful night. A nice night to do some killing. 

"Hey asshole," Hakkaku said as he banged on the car. He heard swearing and grumbling but ignored it. His twin was always a lazy ass. "Let's do this."

"How hard is it to aim and shoot," Ginta said as he climbed out of the backseat and buckled his pants. He looked down at the girl he was previously busy with and winked at her.

"Look just do it okay? I have a hot date with three hot sluts and you aren't going to make me late."

Ginta rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Load it up." Ginta flirted with the girl as his brother loaded the weapon and set it up. He growled at the younger man when he felt him flick his ear. He shoved Hakkaku then walked over to the weapon. He hummed a cute little song as he positioned himself and the weapon and aimed.

* * *

Kagome shot up in bed, her heart pounding within her chest until it was a physical pain. She looked around the room. Danger! They were in danger! She turned to Inuyasha and started to shove him almost violently. 

"Get up! Get up!" she screamed at him. Inuyasha sat up in a shot and clear eyes were looking back at the young woman. "We have to get everyone out now! We're in danger!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked even as he was getting out of bed. He pulled on his pants and reached for his guns.

"I can feel it," Kagome said as she ran towards the door with Inuyasha close behind. "Something's out there and its coming. We have to get everyone out!"

The two started running down the halls screaming and banging on doors. Prepared for times such as these, Miroku, Sesshomaru, even his father and the women were already in the hall by the time the duo go to their rooms.

"What's going on?" Rin asked as she tied her hair into a ponytail and run down the stairs with the others.

"Kagome senses danger!" Inuyasha said as he raced down the hallway. He came to a skidded stop in front of a glass on the wall and broke it with his fist. The hard smash hit the button beneath and soon there was a siren loud enough to wake the whole house. Soon they were crowds of people running around searching for the exits. "We have to get out now!"

"Fuck!" Sesshomaru yelled as he grabbed a hold of Rin and took off down the hall. Miroku did the same with Sango but they headed in a different direction. Inuyasha watched as his parents disappeared down a secret passage way. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome then when he heard her gasp.

"WE GOTTA GO NOW!"

Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome and bent. "Get on!" he told her. Kagome blinked for a second before she followed his command. She climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed a hold of her thighs. Soon the two were running through the house. Kagome didn't know a person could move so fast until she was riding Inuyasha's back. He took them from the second floor of the house to an underground garage in less than a minute. When he got there, he saw that his bike was ready and waiting. He placed the girl down and led her over to the bike. He got on and pulled her on behind him. He made her wear his helmet then turned back to the handles.

"Hold on tight," he told her as he kick started the bike. The engine revved up and was purring beneath them soon. Inuyasha was soon zooming from the garage onto the hidden street behind the house. Just as he got to the safety of the street, they heard the first loud boom behind them.

* * *

Ginta pulled the trigger…nothing happened. He looked at the weapon and scowled. "Hey what the fuck is wrong with this thing?" he asked his brother. 

Hakkaku, who was leaning against the car with his arms folded over his chest, only rolled his eyes. "You didn't take the safety off genius."

Ginta grinned. "I knew that," the man said. "Have to keep you on your toes ya know." Ginta then removed the safety on the gun. Just as he did he heard a loud siren ring into the air. "What the fuck!"

Hakkaku pushed away from the car and riffled in the car to find his binoculars. He walked to the edge of the cliff and took a look. He saw people running about everywhere getting into cars and speeding away from the property. They were getting away!

"They're leaving. DO IT NOW! DO IT NOW!"

Ginta had a confused look on his face then got what his brother was saying. He aimed and fired. Only thing, there was a loud explosion behind them. The twins both looked back.

"No dumbass! Turn it around!"

"Hey you fucking set it up! You're the dumbass," Ginta said as he followed his brother's instructions. He turned the weapon around and aimed again. Then he fired. "Wahoo!" he yelled when the first shot went through the front door of the house in a big explosion. "Damn I'm good."

"Stop playing around and finish up." A few more shots and the house was soon ablaze and falling to the ground. The brother's marveled at the sight.

"Hey baby. Do me a favor," Ginta said to the girl in the car. She came out then in just her underwear. "Take a picture of this." he tossed her a Polaroid camera from the front of the car. He and Hakkaku then posed by the cliff with the burning house behind them. They both had wicked grins when the picture was taken. The twins walked over and took the camera from the girl. They waited a few seconds for the picture to finish develop then took a look at it.

"Hmm. I think this one is gonna be my favorite," Ginta said.

"Yeah. Mine too. I should blow it up ya know," the twin said with a grin at his brother and they both burst into laughter. "Come on I have a night of hot sex planned and I don't want to be late."

* * *

From the other side of the mansion also on a hill, the family watched as their beloved family home went up in flames. They heard the booming sound of the explosions and the collapsing of the house. They were all standing in stunned disbelief. Now this was an all time low. 

"Son of a bitch," Inuyasha whispered but during the silence of the night it was heard by all. "Son of a bitch!" he said louder.

"Goddamn mutha fucking son of a bitch!" he screamed and yelled. They all watched as he threw a temper tantrum to last through the ages. The angry hanyou then walked into the forestry behind the group still ranting and raving. They could still hear his curses and now the falling of trees as he took his anger and frustration out on the poor plant life. After what seemed like forever, Inuyasha finally came back out. They could see the strips fading from his face and the red was bleeding from his eyes. He was breathing heavily and though still a menacing picture; they knew they were all safe with him.

They watched as he walked towards Kagome and pulled her into his arms. He hugged the young woman as he growled softly into her ear. He was also whispering but they couldn't hear that. Actually Sesshomaru, Sango and their father could. Inuyasha was thanking the girl for saving his family and telling her how much he loved her and was happy she was back in their lives. After a few minutes of silence, Inuyasha then turned to the group.

"Okay this proved one thing to me tonight. If Kagome wasn't here we would all be dead. We are becoming too lax. We're too great a target all together. I hate to say it but we'll have to split up." The guys all nodded. They knew this was true. Inuyasha then turned to his parents. "Mom, dad, I love you and I'm happy you're back in my life. With that said I think you two should disappear for a while."

"What? No," Tai said to his son. "You are my son and I can't leave you here alone."

"Daddy he's right," Sango said to the man. "We've been taking care of ourselves for a long time and we know how powerful you are but this is something we have to finish."

"Yeah old man," Sesshomaru said to his father with a grin. "Think of it like a second honeymoon or something. When it's safe we'll send word."

"Tai I think we should do as they say," Izaiyo said as she touched her husband's arm. "I have complete faith in them."

"So do I," he grumbled. "But I'm still their father."

"And we love you but please," Inuyasha said. He and his father stared into each other's eyes for a few brief seconds before the man nodded his consent.

"Fine. But the minute something happens I want you to call me."

"No Problem," Inuyasha said then turned back to the others. "Tonight we rest but tomorrow we get to work."


	7. Separate Hearts

**Part Seven: Separate Hearts **

The roaring of the engine slowly became silence as the couple pulled into the driveway of a complex and the engine was shut off. The male looked over to his companion and sighed. She was frightened and shaking and he knew she would need him. He came around and opened the passenger door. He reached in and lifted her into his arms as he walked to his building. The small woman in his arms was quiet as she allowed him to carry her. There was just too much on her mind to even think about what was going on right now. She just could not get herself to stop shaking.

When she came out of her thoughts again, she found herself seated on a comfortable king size bed in a large bedroom. She took a look around and noticed it had changed a lot since she was there last. She heard a door close and then footsteps as he came back up the stairs and into the room. He took one look at her and closed the door behind them.

"I don't want to be here," Sango said as she looked anywhere but at Miroku.

The man sighed as he locked the door and head over to the bed. "It's late Sango. There isn't anywhere else you could go right now so just get some sleep okay."

Sango frowned as he went around the bed and settled on the other side. She didn't want to sleep beside him. He was a cheating bastard and he didn't deserve to sleep beside her. Especially when she had been so faithful to him. She was about to get out of the bed when a muscular arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed. She soon found herself lying flat on her back with an arm braced around her waist to trap her there.

"Let me go," Sango said angrily as she fought against his strength.

"No. you are going to sleep and that's final. If you want to fight we can do that in the morning."

Sango had never been more infuriated at this man before. Who the hell did he think he was telling her what to do? She was a grown ass woman and no man would tell her what to do. She fought against his hold and gasped when she soon found deep violet eyes glaring down at her.

"Damn it Sango I said to go to sleep!"

"You are not my father and you will not tell me what to do."

"You're right. I'm not Tai. Tai might have let you get away with being a bitch for no reason but I will not. We were almost killed tonight Sango. I don't know if you've realized that but I almost lost you."

"I realize that Miroku," Sango said softly.

"No you do not. If you realized that you wouldn't be fighting me right now. You would know how helpless I feel right now. If it wasn't for Kagome we would all be dead right now. I promised to protect you and take care of you and I was only lucky tonight to be able to do that. I can't lose you Sango. I can't. You are everything to me."

"Liar!" Sango yelled at him with tears in her eyes. "If I was everything to you, you wouldn't be sleeping with Yura!"

"The fuck? I'm not sleeping with that bitch," Miroku denied.

"Don't lie to me," Sango said as she fought her way free. "I've seen you two together. I know you're sleeping with her."

"Listen to me Sango. I'm not sleeping with her. Why would I do something like that when I have all that I want," Miroku said as he pulled her closer to him again. Although she struggled, she knew she couldn't get free again.

"I saw you Miroku. I saw you and her around the house. I saw the flirting and don't think I don't notice how distant you've become."

"I'm not sleeping with her. You may see me flirting but what you're really seeing is me trying to get information out of her. Yura is spying for Hiten and I'm trying to get all the information from her I can get. I'm not sleeping with her and the flirting is nothing. You have to believe me."

Sango stared up into Miroku's violet eyes and decided she was going to believe him. He'd never lied to her before and she wanted desperately to believe that he wouldn't lie now. Why would he lie about something like that? She closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. She hugged him and held him tight.

"I'm sorry," Sango said softly although he heard her. "You…you never seemed to care anymore. You were always busy with something else. You never had time for me. I thought you were tired of me."

"Never," Miroku said vehemently. He lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "I could never get tired of you Sango. I love you and only you. I thought you knew that."

"I did…I do. I'm sorry. I love you too."

"Can we go to bed now? I just really want to hold you tonight," Miroku said to the woman. With a smile, Sango nodded and led him over to the bed. She crawled on and pulled him down with her. Soon the couple was fast asleep wrapped around each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked Rin as she walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She was staring out the window of the fiftieth story penthouse. She leaned back into his body and placed her hands on his hands as they folded on her waist.

"Are we ever going to be done with this Sessh?" Rin asked him as she continued to look out over the city. Even at four in the morning, Tokyo was full of life.

Sesshomaru didn't have to ask her what she meant because he automatically knew. He was constantly asking himself the same question. Killing had been apart of his life for such a long time that he had become almost immune to it. He was desensitized but he was still sick and tired of it. He was tired that their lives were always in danger. At first the risk hadn't been so great but now he had a mate to take care of. Each of his siblings had mates and starting families. Their parents were back. This shit needed to end.

"We're going to be done Rin," Sesshomaru said as he turned her to face him. He looked down into her beautiful brown eyes. "I can't say when but we'll be done. This I promise you. We will live a peaceful life and our children will never have to look over their shoulders the way we do."

"I hope so Sessh. I'm so scared," she said as she started to cry. She knew it was going to be a challenge to be with him but she had never expected it to be like this. Being with him was like being home. She had no family other than Kaede now that Kikyo was dead. Her parents had died when she was a little girl and everyone else was just distant relatives that didn't want the burden of taking care of her.

After meeting the Makotos she felt like she finally found someplace she belonged. After being with Sesshomaru she found her home and she didn't want to leave him. This life was just so damn hard. They had to constantly be on their guards. This was not what she had envisioned for her future.

"Do you want to leave?" Sesshomaru asked bringing her out of her own thoughts.

Rin looked around the extravagant apartment and frowned. "No. I love it here."

"No. I mean do you want to leave me? Should I set you free?" Sesshomaru asked. She was his mate and it would kill him to let her go but he would do it for her safety. He would do it if it made her happy.

"Don't you dare!" Rin said with alarm. "I'm not going anywhere Sesshomaru Makoto and you can't get rid of me. We're mated remember."

"I remember," he said softly as he hugged her close. He could feel her trembling and silently crying against his chest. "But I want you to be safe Rin. I don't ever want you to feel as if I'm keeping you in danger. If you're happy to lie low until all of this is over, I will let you go. It will kill me but I'd rather die than see something happen to you."

"If you die I die Sesshomaru," Rin said. "It's me and you forever. Where you go I go. I'm not leaving unless you come with me."

"Rin you know I can not do that," he said.

"And I'm not asking you to, but please don't ask me to go away. I would just die without you. I know we're in danger but I always feel safe with you. Please Sesshomaru don't send me away."

"Never," he said as he gripped her tightly. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I just thought you wanted to leave."

"I don't," Rin said. "I don't want to leave you for anything."

"And I won't let you go," Sesshomaru said to her as he leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her lips. He lifted her into his arms and carried her down the hallway. He had almost made the biggest mistake of his life by sending her away. Now it was time to reassure her that she belonged to him and with him forever.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha led her through the darkness. She blinked rapidly when he flicked on a light switch and took a look around.

"This is where we're going to be staying for a while," Inuyasha said as he released her hand to move around the apartment. Kagome looked around herself and found that it was a nice spacious apartment with a very urban feel to it. She also noticed that it was a little darker than usual.

"Where exactly are we?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha turned to look at her and smirked.

"Underground Tokyo."

"Underground?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I had this place built in case of an emergency like the one tonight. No one can get to use because no one else knows where this place is. Not even my brother."

"Oh," Kagome said as her eyes strayed to a picture hanging on the wall. When she had gone silent, Inuyasha turned to face her. He saw that she was staring at a picture of the two of them together. That was one of their happy periods. "I wish I could remember," Kagome said softly. If it hadn't been for his advanced hearing he would have missed it.

"Me too," Inuyasha said as he moved closer to her. "We had some good times and bad times but at least then you knew me."

"I know you," Kagome said as she turned to face him. She looked up into his amber eyes and gave him a small smile. "I know you're a good person and that you are fighting for those you care about. I know that you feel like you have to protect us all. I know that you hurt because of the things that happened between us in the past and I know that even though things weren't always good you still loved me. I know that you afraid that I'll never get my memory back and things will never be the same between us but I also know that no matter what I'm going to love you. I think that's the one thing I couldn't forget."

"I do love you Kagome," Inuyasha said as he pulled her into his arms. "So very much."

Kagome looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Then show me."

Inuyasha frowned. "Are you sure? You don't have to do this for me."

"I'm not," Kagome said to him. "I'm doing this for us. I feel you Inuyasha. I feel you in my heart I just haven't really got you in my head yet. I know this is what I want to do. I want to be with you my way. Please. Make love to me."

He didn't need to be asked twice. Inuyasha swooped down and claimed Kagome's lips with his own. When he heard her soft little whimpers, he felt himself harden. He pulled her body closer so that she could feel the evidence of his arousal. When he felt her hands slide down his back and grasp his hips, he laughed into the kiss. He then broke the kiss to swing her into his arms. He took her to the bedroom where he placed her on her feet and began to unbutton her blouse.

"Kagome are you really sure this is what you want to do?" he asked as each button he released revealed a little more of her skin. He sucked in a breath as the blouse fell from her arms and her bra clad upper body was revealed to him. Her skin was still as soft and as creamy as he remembered.

"I'm sure," she said as she reached for him and helped him tug his shirt over his head. She gasped at the sight of his body. He was so toned and ripped. She had never seen abs like that before. There wasn't one ounce of fat on him anywhere. He was just all hard muscle. "This is what I want. I want you."

Inuyasha smiled down at her as she tentatively reached out and stroked his stomach. He couldn't stop the shiver at her touch and saw the way she smiled at him. He couldn't help that his body was so responsive to her. He reached out for her again and pulled her close and kissed her. As he kissed her, his hands roamed her body. He deftly removed her remaining clothes as well as his own and soon they were standing naked before each other.

Kagome looked at his entire body and her eyes widened at the sight of his naked arousal. "I definitely don't understand forgetting that."

Inuyasha laughed as he lowered her to the bed and came down on top of her. "You are so beautiful," he said as he stroked the side of her face. He brushed her hair away so he could look into her blue eyes. "So very beautiful. I've missed you so much."

There were no more words between them then. Inuyasha took his time rediscovering Kagome in the most intimate of ways. When he slid into her, he groaned at the feeling and one word slipped from his lips. "Home." He felt like he was coming home when he was with her. He moved slowly at first to get used to being with her again and to savor the moment. Kagome gripped him tightly in her arms as they continued in a steady pace. Soon their passion overtook them and they were lost to the sensation.

When she came, Kagome screamed out Inuyasha's name and tears fell from her eyes. She was having a sensory overload and didn't know how to handle it. Behind her closed lids there were so many images. So many feelings and she didn't know how to separate them to make some sense out of them. She shuddered again with her second climax as Inuyasha came inside of her.

The room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and the smells of sex. Inuyasha finally lifted his head to look down at the woman in his arms. Sweat dripped from her skin because of their vigorous love play but he thought she was just as beautiful as ever. He stroked her face as he kissed her.

"I love you so much Kagome. I wish you could remember how much I loved you."

"I know Inuyasha," Kagome said as she held him close. "I love you too. I always will no matter what. Rest now Inuyasha. For tonight let it all go and let me take care of you."

Inuyasha nodded and shifted their positions so that he was spooning her face to face. Breathing in their mixed scents, Inuyasha and Kagome fell into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Return To Me

**Part Eight: Return to me**

Kagome slowly came back from lala land. She blinked her eyes open and took a look around herself. She sat up in bed as memories of the night before came drifting back to her. She blushed at the memory of the things she'd done and said with Inuyasha. Looking beside her, she found him gone and frowned. Where could he possibly be? She grabbed up the nearest piece of clothing she could find which happened to be Inuyasha's discarded shirt and slipped it on.

She smiled as the shirt tails covered her thighs. She could still smell him on the shirt. She climbed out of bed and made her way out of the room. From the doorway she could see Inuyasha talking on his cell phone. He was shirtless, obviously and wore only a pair of gray sweats that hung dangerously low on his lean hips. He had a deep scowl on his face and Kagome had the distinct impression that he was getting bad news. He happened to look up and spot her. He smiled slightly but it didn't hide the fact that he was upset about something.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and lead her head intro his chest as he continued his conversation. He wrapped his free arm around her and held her as he spoke with the man on the phone. From the one side of the conversation she could hear, Inuyasha was getting some news about his men. Some had been hurt in the explosion and he didn't like that. She gave him a comforting squeeze before she left him to go to the bathroom.

Standing before the faucet and looking at herself in the mirror, Kagome saw something different. There was just something a little different about her. Sure she still had the same black hair and bright blue eyes but there was something else. Something she could feel deep down inside. Before she could figure out what she was feeling, she was pulled into a trance.

Kagome found herself standing in a dark room. There was a light centered on a blank wall. She saw things that she'd never thought possible. Fighting and killing. There were good times with laughter and love as well. She felt as if she was watching it all like a movie on the big screen. She tried to force herself out of the trance but no matter what she did, she was still stuck in the room. She looked around herself and found no one but herself. She did however see a full length mirror against the wall and walked over to it. As if things weren't strange enough, what was a mirror doing here?

She looked at her reflection thinking how young she looked. It wasn't until a moment later that she realized the smiling reflection was no reflection at all but another person.

"Kagome," she whispered. That's who the other person was. She was the Kagome they'd all been searching for including herself.

"It took me a long time to find you," her voice said from the other side of the mirror.

"What?" she asked as she looked at her reflection.

"I've been looking for you. You can't just walk around in a person's body, especially without their memories you know. I can't allow you to live my life."

"Who are you?" she asked although she already knew the answer to that.

"I'm Kagome of course. Inuyasha, the man you've spent the last few days with is my mate. I wanna thank you for being there for him these past days but he's mine and it's my life. I have to go back."

"Where will I go?" she asked Kagome.

"Nowhere. You'll still be here. We are after all the same person."

"Oh," she said softly.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked. A hand reached out of the mirror for her own. She could only stare at it as the other hand took hers. The rest of the body came out of the mirror then and they were standing face to face. "It will be okay," the other Kagome said.

"I know," she said with a smile. "I'm ready."

She watched as the girl nodded then smiled. Soon they both were consumed with blinding light.

Kagome opened her eyes and stared back at herself. She touched her face and the rest of her body. She was back. She was alive and she had her memories. She remembered the good and the bad. She remembered it all. Most of all she remembered…Inuyasha. She turned quickly from the bathroom and flung the door open.

"Inuyasha," she said catching them man's attention. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. She couldn't help but stare at him. One whole year. She was without him for a full year. Oh the pain and misery she'd felt without him by her side.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked at the intense look in her eyes.

She didn't answer. She didn't know what to say to adequately explain how she felt. She walked across the room and pulling his face down to meet hers, she kissed him. She put every bit of feeling she had into the kiss. She wanted him to feel her. Not the woman she'd been in the last few days but the woman she'd been in the last few years. She wanted him to know that she was his Kagome. His mate.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha breathed as he lifted his head from the kiss and looked down at her. He saw the sparkle in her blue eyes and the brilliant smile on her lips. "My Kagome?"

"Your Kagome," she said simply.

Inuyasha kissed her again then. She was back. His Kagome was back. He wasn't sure how it happened but it had happened. He lifted her until she'd wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him close. She wasn't close enough. He needed to hold her closet. He was scared she would disappear again.

"Baby I've missed you so much," he said against her neck and he placed soft kisses there.

"I've missed you too. It's been too long Inuyasha."

"Too long," he agreed as he ripped the buttons of the shirt she wore. "Too long since I've held you in my arms." He dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Too long since I've kissed your mouth," he said as he then kissed her on the mouth. "Too long since I've been inside of you."

He turned them so he could place Kagome on the kitchen counter. He leaned into her to give her a bone melting kiss. His hand ran down her naked body and touched her all over.

"I need you now Inuyasha. Please baby. Now," she said as she tugged on his sweats until they fell around his ankles.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He just positioned himself and thrust deeply into her. They both groaned out their pleasure at the contact. Inuyasha looked deeply into Kagome's eyes and the fact that he saw recognition there was like and aphrodisiac to him. He slowly slid out of her only to thrust back in again. When she gasped, he grinned.

"Take me Inuyasha."

He didn't have to be told twice. Their coupling was borderline violent with the way he made love to her on the kitchen counter. After he'd given her at least two orgasms, he lifted her from the kitchen counter, and still connected, he walked her across the room and into the bedroom.

"You have no idea what I've been through without you," Inuyasha said as he lowered them both to the bed.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said to him with tears in her eyes. "Sorry that I left you."

"You can make it up to me now," he said as he moved slowly inside of her. The rest of the morning was spent in bed recommitting themselves and reconnecting themselves to each other.

Hours later, the couple could still be found in bed. Inuyasha was lying on his back with Kagome cuddled against his side. Her head was placed on his well muscled chest and she was tracing circles on his chest. He had an arm wrapped around her.

"I thought I'd lost you forever," Inuyasha told her.

"You couldn't get rid of me that easy," Kagome said with a smile.

"I would never want to get rid of you Kagome," Inuyasha said as he entwined his fingers with hers on top of his chest. "I fought too hard to find you again."

Kagome lifted her head and looked into his sad amber eyes. "You will never have to be without me again Inuyasha. I found you once and I can find you again."

"There will be no again Kagome. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and alive. We're going to live through this one Kagome. Both of us. We have so much lost time to make up for. So much we weren't able to do. We were supposed to get married and start a family. We were robbed of that."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a wicked grin then. "Well I don't know about the marriage thing, but I know one thing we could get started on right now."

Hiten slammed his fist through the wall as he received the news. "Why won't that fucking dog die!" he yelled to no one in particular. He was so angry right now. Why was it so hard to kill these people? This should have been done days ago. He rubbed his head as he turned and looked up at the picture of Naraku…his father.

"I will not fail you father," he said respectfully. "I will get my revenge on them if it's the last thing I do."

He then walked out of the room to find his second in command….his brother. "Manten. Change of plans. Taking them all on won't work so we'll kill them all one by one. Get on the phone with Ginta and Hakkaku."

"Yes brother."

"You have failed me," Hiten said from the other end of the line.

"We blew the house. How the hell were we supposed to know that fucking dog would live?" Ginta said into the phone. He made sure to put the other man on speaker phone so his brother could hear as well.

"You two incompetent idiots let them get away. How hard is it to kill six people? How the fuck do you blow up an entire house filled with people and everyone lives?" Hiten's voice snarled from the other side.

"It's impossible for them all to live," Hakkaku pointed out.

"If you did your job correctly then it wouldn't be possible but we've already established that you can't do that. It would be bad for business if word was to get around that you can't kill one man."

Ginta scowled at the phone. "We can kill him and we will. They were just lucky last time. Everyone has a bit of luck."

"Well you deal with it or yours will run out," Hiten said and disconnected the call.

"Fuck!" Ginta yelled as slammed a fist down on the phone. He effectively broke it into as much pieces as he could. "That fucking dog is mine! No one ruins my reputation like this. Hakkaku get the cell. I have a call to make."

The ringing telephone woke Inuyasha from his sleep. He slowly came back to consciousness and looked at the woman at his side. She was still deep in sleep. He kissed her on the lips and smiled when she wrinkled her nose and mumbled something. He reached over for his cell phone and answered it.

"Yeah."

"Bad news," came his brother's voice from the other end of the phone. "Mina wants to talk to you."

"Shit," Inuyasha said although he was expecting this. There was no way his house could just blow up and the police not investigate it. No doubt Mina would think he'd done it himself. "When?"

"Now," Sesshomaru said grimly. Inuyasha looked over to the clock and saw that it was just after nine that night. Why would he want to speak with him so late? Then again it did look weird that none of them were there at the scene when no doubt the police and fire department showed up.

"Okay. Did he say where?" Inuyasha said as he gently sat up so as not to disturb Kagome.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru said then gave him the address. "Do you want me to be there?"

"Nah. This I can take care of. By the way let the others know Kagome remembers everything."

"That's great Yash!" Sesshomaru said. He was genuinely happy for his little brother. The younger man had been through so much in his life.

"Yeah. I want to be done with this quickly so I can get back to my mate."

"Call if you need anything."

"Yeah. Later," Inuyasha said as he disconnected the call. He then turned to Kagome and saw her sleeping so peacefully he'd hate to wake her. He reached over and shook her shoulders gently. She moved slightly before she blinked her eyes open and looked up at him. She gave him a beautiful smile that he would never get tired of seeing. God he loved her. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey," she said with a yawn. She looked around. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine. I'm sorry baby but I have to go out for a few minutes," he said as he started to pull on his clothes.

"Where are you going?" she asked him sluggishly.

"To meet with detective Mina," Inuyasha said as he buttoned up his shirt.

Kagome shot up in bed. When she'd said she remembered everything, she meant everything. She remembered how the man had it out for them. "For what?"

"An interview. The house was blown up last night Kagome and none of us were there to answer the police's questions. Don't worry. I won't be gone long."

"I'll worry anyway Inuyasha. You know that man has it out for you."

"I'll be careful Kagome. We did nothing wrong so there is nothing he could pin on me. Get some sleep and I'll be back before you know it."

"I can't sleep without you Inuyasha," Kagome said as she sat up with her legs folded beneath her. "I'll wait up until you get home."

"I'll be back soon," he said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

As she watched him go, Kagome could not help but feel that they were famous last words.


	9. My Brother

**Part Nine: My brother's keeper**

He knew going in that something was wrong. He didn't know what it was and couldn't really put his finger on it but something was wrong. Inuyasha pulled his car up to the designated spot. He took a look around and wondered why Mina wanted them to meet there. If this was an official investigation, meeting at the station would have been routine but Mina asked him to meet him out by the docks. He said he wanted this to be off the record.

Inuyasha got out of his car and headed to the boat house where this meeting was about to take place. He wasn't stupid though. He had his gun on him. He was going to at least be prepared. It was more than a little suspicious that Mina would ask him to meet out here but he had to be there. The police chief had fucked with his life enough as it was and after just getting Kagome back, he didn't want anything to mess it up.

He entered the building and carefully walked through. It was dark and musty and although he could see as clear as day, the scent really bothered his sensitive nose. He took a look around and saw no one but he could feel that someone else was there.

"It's about time you showed up," a voice said from the shadows. Inuyasha's golden eyes flickered towards the direction of the voice and watched as Mina stepped into the dim light from the over head bulb.

"I don't cater to you Mina. I come when I can. Not when you call," Inuyasha said as he stood a few feet away from the man. He could clearly see the scowl on the man's face and had to hold back a smirk.

"You little bastard," mina cursed the much younger man. It always annoyed him how smug and arrogant the little shit was. He hated the man. He hated the entire Makoto family. They were rich and famous and took everything for granted. He knew they were involved in illegal activities. He just couldn't prove it. No matter how hard he tried, they always got away with their crimes. "I should have you arrested."

"For what?" Inuyasha asked the man. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes you have. We just can't prove it yet. I know you had something to do with your house burning down. Was it for insurance money? I thought you were rich…or maybe it wasn't you at all. Maybe it was friends of yours."

Inuyasha scowled at the man. It was obvious Mina knew more than he let on. "I'd hardly call them friends," Inuyasha said. "What have you called me here for Mina?"

"Isn't that simple?" Mina asked with a sly grin of his own. "Revenge."

It was almost too late when Inuyasha realized that someone had come up behind him. At the last minute, he sidestepped a strike and was turning to face his assailant. The man standing before him, was tall and lean. He had jet black eyes and a Mohawk. Somewhere in the room, Inuyasha could feel another presence and knew there were two of them.

"So this is the infamous Inuyasha Makoto I've been hearing so much about?" the man in front of him asked.

"I am somewhat of a celebrity," Inuyasha said dryly to the man in front of him. He was gauging the distance of the other woman and the danger level in the room.

"Soon you'll be a dead celebrity," the other voice said as it drew closer. Inuyasha could feel the man rushing towards him and braced himself for the attack.

* * *

Sesshomaru shot up in bed and wild frantic eyes took a look around. He turned to his side when Rin sat up with him. Fighting the sleep that was obvious in her eyes, she turned to look at her fiancé. She saw the fear on his face and wakened immediately.

"Sessh?" she asked him.

The man was already getting out of bed and searching for his discarded clothing. "Something's wrong."

"What?" Rin asked as she too got out of bed and started to dress. When she turned back to Sesshomaru he was tucking his guns into his jacket.

"Something's wrong with Inuyasha," he said. He kissed her quickly. "Stay here and keep the doors locked. If Kagome calls, don't say anything about this to her."

"Okay," Rin said as she followed him out to the living room. "Be careful Sesshomaru."  
"I will."

Sesshomaru was soon pulling out of the underground parking lot and zooming down the street. He just had a feeling that something was wrong. Something had happened and his little brother wasn't safe. He had to get to the docks and fast. He arrived ten minutes later, and was soon parking his car beside his brother's. With his keen sense of hearing, he was able to pick out which boathouse was occupied and made his way over.

* * *

Inuyasha spat the blood out of his mouth as he turned to the man in front of him. "Is that all you've got?"

Ginta scowled down at the arrogant man. Normally they would just kill their targets as quickly as possible but this man was different. Inuyasha Makoto was a pain in the ass. He had laid ruin to their reputation and for that he would pay. They would torture him first and make sure he died a slow and painful death. He barely contained his rage as struck the man again taking delight in the sound of breaking bones.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish that I'd killed you," Ginta said sadistically. He grinned down at the man then turned to face his brother. "Bring me your dagger Hakkaku." The other man's eyes glinted at the commanded and quickly bounded over to his brother.

"Can I do it?" Hakkaku asked like a little child. "Please. This will be so much fun."

Ginta shrugged. "Go ahead. Have fun."

* * *

The scent of blood was so strong, that Sesshomaru's head reeled. The fact that it was his own sibling's blood made him want to throw up. He couldn't though. He had to keep it together to save his little brother. He heard voices as he stalked into the building. The stench of blood and impending death becoming even stronger.

"It takes the fun out of it if he doesn't beg for his life," a voice said in the darkened room.

"It's not his life he has to worry about," another voice said. "He's as good as dead but that little mate of his. I can't wait to get my hands on her."

A deep growl sounded in the room and Sesshomaru was happy to hear it. That meant his brother was at least holding on. "You will not fucking touch her."

"Who are you to give me orders," a male voice teased. "Look at you. You can't even save yourself. How are you going to save her?"

"You will die before this night ends," Inuyasha told the man. His voice was weak but the threat behind the words was not.

"Yeah? And who's going to kill me? You?"

"No," Sesshomaru said finally making his presence known. "Me."

Before he could turn to greet the newcomer, Hakkaku's dead body hit the floor, blood seeping from his now open throat. Sesshomaru had slit it from ear to ear. Staring down at the sight of his brother, his eyes started to bleed red. They had tied Inuyasha down like an animal and had cut slices out of his skin allowing the man to bleed to death.

A pained howl rang out into the air but it came from neither of the Inu brothers. From across the room, Ginta watched his brother's dead body hit the ground and his demon raged at him for revenge. He looked up at his brother's killer and red eyes met red eyes.

"You…kill…my…brother," Ginta growled out slowly. The anger and the pain were so deep that he couldn't control his demon even if he had wanted to.

"And you…are next," Sesshomaru said to the man. In his mind, it was a brother for a brother. If Inuyasha died that night, he knew the man's death would have been revenged.

"I will kill you."

"Bring it on."

* * *

She knew something wasn't right. She'd felt it the moment Inuyasha left the apartment. She knew he should not have gone out but there was no way to stop him. Half an hour ago, she felt a searing pain run through her body and she knew she was feeling her mate's pain. She was scared and didn't know what to do. She grabbed up the phone and redialed the last number to call her. When Rin answered the phone, the hair on the back of Kagome's neck stood up.

"Rin," Kagome began tears already welling up. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He's not here," Rin said to the girl. "He went out to get something." It wasn't exactly a lie. He did go out to get something: Inuyasha.

"Don't lie to me Rin," Kagome said. "He went to Inuyasha. That means he's not safe."

"Kagome. Don't worry. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are together. They are safe."

"They are in danger," Kagome said on a sob. "I can feel it Rin and I know you feel it too. My mate is in danger."

"And mine went to help. I won't lie to you Kagome. Sesshomaru did sense that something was wrong and he went to Inuyasha's aid. Have faith in them Kagome. They will be alright."

"I'm scared Rin. Inuyasha just found me and now I may lose him," Kagome said softly.

"You will not lose him Kagome and he'd be angry at you for saying something like that," Rin said trying to reason with the woman. "Your mate is strong Kagome and both he and my mate will be offended that you would think they could be taken down so easily."

"You're right," Kagome said with a light chuckle. "I'd never hear the end of it."

Rin was happy to hear her friend's laughter even if it wasn't much. "I was told you got your memories back," Rin said changing the subject hoping to distract the other woman.

"Yeah. It's all so strange," Kagome said. "I remember my death and then I remember waking up in a hospital. Everything was so new to me at first but I…"

"Kagome?" Rin asked from the other side when the woman stopped talking.

"They're here," Kagome said to the woman. "Oh my god!"

"Kagome?!" Rin screamed from the other side of the line. She was scared. Did someone find Kagome's hideout? Was the woman in danger? She continued to scream Kagome's name in fear until she hear the phone being picked up again.

"Rin," came Sesshomaru's voice and she'd never been happier to hear anything in her life.

"Sessh?" Rin asked. "What's wrong? What happened? How is Inuyasha?"

"Not good," Sesshomaru said. His voice broke and she started to cry. "He's not doing well. He needs me tonight so I'll be a while. Call Miroku. Give him the address and wait for him there. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Take care of him Sessh," Rin said in tears. "I love you."

"I love you too baby. I have to go now."

When Sesshomaru hung up the phone he turned back to his brother and his mate. Kagome was holding Inuyasha's bloodied body to her own as she sobbed. The man was at death's door that much was obvious. He'd lost so much blood in that boathouse. Too much blood. Inuyasha would die if he didn't do something.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said drawing her attention. "Leave him to me."

"He's dying," Kagome said as she continued to cry. Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"And he'll die if you don't listen to me. I'll need your help."

"What can I do?" Kagome asked. So distraught she wasn't thinking properly.

"You are a miko Kagome. You are going to use your powers of healing to close his wounds. We have to get the bleeding to stop. Now place your hands on his chest."

Kagome did as she was told and followed Sesshomaru's instructions. She focused and with everything in her, she called to the power she was blessed with. She could feel the tingling under her hands as she transferred the power from her own body to Inuyasha's. The man beneath her hands moaned as her warm energy seeped into his body and began to work its magic. Before their very eyes, the bleeding slowed to a trickle before it stopped completely and the wounds began to close. When she was done, Kagome weakly looked upon her mate. The wounds were closed, but his face was ashen. He was going to die anyway.

"He's still dying," Kagome said to her brother-in-law.

"I know," Sesshomaru said to the woman. "He's lost too much blood and needs a transfusion."

"We have to get him to Myouga or the hospital."

"Too long," Sesshomaru said as he brought his wrist to his mouth and tear open the flesh with his own fangs. He helped Inuyasha into a sitting position and maneuvered them until he was sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed and he held his brother against his chest. He held his bleeding wrist to Inuyasha's mouth. "Drink brother."

Normally he wouldn't do such a thing but his survival instincts kicked in and Inuyasha latched onto his brother's wrist. He drank deeply allowing his brother's thick warm blood to flood through his system. He took all that he could without putting Sesshomaru in danger and turned away. He could feel the powerful demon's blood run through his body and already he started to feel better.

"Sessh?" he asked weakly. The night had taken a toll on them all.

"I'm here brother," Sesshomaru answered his voice weak as well. He'd done battle that night and sacrificed blood to save his brother. He was beyond exhausted. "Sleep Inuyasha. You are safe."

From her seat across from them on the bed, Kagome could only stare at the two demons tears in her eyes. Both had drifted off with Inuyasha cradled in his older brother's arms as if he were a child. It was a sight that Kagome never thought she would see. Unable to do much else, she covered the two with blankets and left the room. The ringing phone got her attention and she answered it quickly so as not to disturb the sleeping siblings.

"Kagome?" a deep male voice asked.

"Miroku?" Kagome answered in reply.

"How are they?"

"They're going to be fine," she said with a smile. Even over the phone he could hear it.


	10. Cross That Line

**Part Ten: Cross That Line**

Inuyasha woke in stages. Everything was foggy at first then he felt really warm. As if being hugged. Next he smelt the scent of his brother and by the time his eyes opened, he was in a full blown panic. Just about the same time Inuyasha opened his eyes, Sesshomaru did the same and gold eyes met gold eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome smirked at the sound of the screaming pair. She could only imagine the first thing they saw when they'd finally awaken and chuckled. She moved through the apartment and on to the master bedroom. When she entered the room it was to find Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on different ends of the room. They were staring at each other in horror and she giggled even more.

"Good morning," she said to the two men. They both looked at her with guilty blushes and she couldn't hold her laughter. "How did you sleep?"

Sesshomaru growled at his sister in law and left the room mumbling something about disrespectful wenches. Still smiling, Kagome turned to face her mate. She lost her laughter then as she looked into his golden gaze. She tried to blink away the tears as she stared at him. The events from the night before came rushing back to her and she remembered thinking how she was going to lose him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he took a step towards her. That was all it took. Within seconds, the young woman was in his arms holding him tightly as she cried against his chest. "Don't cry baby. Don't cry. I'm here."

"I knew something would happen," Kagome said as she sniffed. She then looked up at him with angry eyes. "I knew something would happen to you but you just had to go didn't you?"

"Kagome…"

"Oh don't you Kagome me. If you'd just listened and stayed with me you wouldn't have been hurt."

"I know Kagome but I had to go."

"No you didn't. You didn't have to go. Inuyasha you were almost killed last night. YOU ALMOST DIED!"

Inuyasha's puppy ears flattened against his head as the woman yelled at him. He'd never seen her like this before. She was absolutely furious with him for leaving when she didn't want him to. He knew there was nothing he could say because she was right. If he'd listened to her, he wouldn't have put himself in danger. He watched her rant and raved and thought that she'd never been more beautiful. This was a side of his beautiful Kagome he'd never seen before and perversely enough it was turning him on.

"Kagome," he growled. The woman ignored him and continued to argue. His demon growled at being ignored. "Kagome."

Kagome's head snapped up as she caught the warning tone in Inuyasha's voice. She saw that his eyes were flickering red and stopped pacing. She also stopped talking. He continued to watch her intensely. She knew that Inuyasha would never hurt her but he was still a little nervous. This was his demon she was dealing with. The animal in him was very unpredictable.

Kagome blinked and within that second, Inuyasha was standing before her leering over her. She looked into his now golden eyes and saw the molten heat there. "I love you Kagome."

Her eyes softened then as she looked up at him. "I love you too Inuyasha. I couldn't bear to lose you."

He smiled. "Now you know how I felt," he said softly. "You wont' lose me Kagome. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," she said as she allowed him to claim her lips.

From the next room Sesshomaru growled and rolled his eyes. As if waking up beside his brother this morning wasn't bad enough, now he was present as the couple mated in the other room. He was so going to get Inuyasha back.

* * *

"You sent for me," Manten said as he entered the room. His brother's back was turned to him and the man was standing rigidly in the window of his office. Manten could feel the waves of anger radiating off the man and it scared even him. His brother was a very violent man and no one knew when he would snap. With him in this mood, he could very well kill one of them. 

"They have failed," Hiten said without turning around.

"Brother?" Manten asked.

"The Ookami brothers. They have failed me." Hiten's voice was unusually deep which meant his demon was in control.

"Do you want me to order their deaths?" Manten asked.

"No need," Hiten said as he turned to face his brother. His eyes were even redder than normal. "Takahashi took great pleasure in sending me a little gift."

Manten looked in the direction Hiten was pointing and his eyes widened as he saw the fur of both wolves. They'd been skinned. He then turned his attention back to his brother. "What are we going to do?"

Hiten smirked. "If we can't get Takahashi we're going after someone close to him." Manten could only wonder who his brother was talking about.

* * *

Souta yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed. He glanced over at his bedside clock and saw that it was just after three in the morning. What the hell had wakened him? He looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary and shrugged. While he was up he might as well use the bathroom. He left his bedroom and trudged towards the bathroom. When he was done doing his business and washed his hands, he headed back towards his bedroom. 

As he walked down the hallway, a movement outside caught his attention. He looked out the second storey hall window and saw someone moving around in their backyard. Without thinking about it, he was quick into action. He moved swiftly to his mother's bedroom where he shook the woman awake.

"Souta?" Ayame asked as she blinked her eyes open. When she saw the frantic look on the boy's face, she sat up in bed fully awake.

"We have to get out of here," he said to his mother.

Ayame scrambled out of the bed and grabbed up a bag by her bedroom door. In times like these and with a son like Inuyasha, one was taught to be prepared. They were only lucky her father was out of town visiting some friends. Ayame headed towards the door only to run into Souta as the boy came rushing back into her bedroom.

"We can't go that way," he said as he softly closed the door and jammed a chair behind it. He looked around the room trying to find a way out when he glanced at his mother's bedroom window then back at her. "It's the only way."

Ayame nodded. "Let's go."

Souta grabbed up the bag and headed over to the window. He opened it and looked outside scanning the yard to make sure it was safe. He threw the bag out of the window and it landed with a soft thud. He then turned back to his mother. "I'll go first to make sure it's safe. Follow right behind me mom."

"I know Souta," Ayame said. She watched as her son climbed out of the window and shimmied down the tree growing up beside the house. She said a silent prayer, and then followed her son out of the window and down the tree. Ayame hadn't climbed a tree since she was eighteen years old and that was more than a few years ago. She was surprised that she managed to make it to the ground without falling.

"Come on mom," Souta said as he grabbed her hand and led her through the backyard. In the darkness, they could see men moving through their house and Ayame swallowed in fear. She knew they were there to kill them. When they rounded the side of the house, Ayame saw someone standing on their front porch. Lucky for them the man didn't see them but unfortunately, he was blocking their path to the garage. They couldn't' get to the car.

"What are we going to do Souta?" Ayame whispered to her son in fear.

Souta was scared too, but he knew he had to protect his mother. He'd already lost Kagome and there was no way he was going to lose her too. He leaned against the side of the house as he thought of something. He knew they didn't have much time before the men discovered they'd escaped. Souta looked around the side again to see the man was still standing there. They had to get him to move. Souta got an idea then. He searched the ground for a large stone and grabbed it up.

"Mom when I tell you to, run towards Mrs. Yoshida's house okay."

"What are you going to do Souta?"

"Now is not the time to ask. Just do it okay? Run to the house as fast as you could and hide."

"Okay," Ayame said as she nodded to her son. Souta turned away from her and threw the rock as hard as he could into the neighbor's yard. There was a large crash and immediately the dogs next door were in a barking frenzy.

"Now mom! Go!"

Ayame took off and ran as fast as she could to her neighbor's house down the street. She didn't look back but kept on going. When she reached the house, she hid to the side of the house behind some bushes. It was few quiet moments when she sat behind the bushes alone with her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't hear anything but the barking of the dogs in a distance. She couldn't see much in the darkness and feared for not only her life but the life of her son. She couldn't hear if Souta was running behind her and she definitely hadn't seen him come running down the street within the last few moment. What if he'd been caught? What if he was dead? Tears started to run down her cheeks as she thought about losing another child. Dear Kami if you are listening please keep her son alive.

"Mom?" a soft voice asked and Ayame's heard jerked up. In the shadows she could just make out the thin body of her son.

"Souta?" Ayame whispered back and hugged the boy when he was close enough. "I thought you were dead."

"Not yet," Souta said. "We have to get out of here."

"But how. The car is back at the house," Ayame pointed out.

"I know. Follow me," Souta said as he grabbed her hand and lead her through the Yoshida's back yard. It wasn't fenced in like some of the other houses and soon they were moving from yard to yard heading onto another street. Ayame continued to look behind fearing someone was following them. "Wait here," Souta told her as he hid her in the shadows of a house.

Ayame watched as her son, walked over to an ordinary looking four door sedan. He looked around himself making sure no one was around before he pried one of the doors open. When he got it open, he called his mother over and bundled her into the car. He then slid low in the driver's seat. She watched him as he ripped the wires from the bottom and began to twist some together and within seconds the car started. Ayame could only stare at her son as the boy then sat up, put the car in drive and sped off.

From the distance, they could see flames leaping into the air and heard sirens. Ayame knew without being told, that it was her house set on fire. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

Inuyasha growled at the ringing phone and reached over to answer it. Whoever it was, it better be important. "Hello?" 

"Yash?" came a young male voice.

Inuyasha sat up in bed and glanced over at Kagome. She was still asleep. He got out of bed and headed into the other room. "Souta?"

"We're in danger Yash," Souta said into the phone.

"Where are you?" Inuyasha asked with fear. He couldn't afford for anything to happen to them.

"On the road heading north," Souta told him.

"Good," Inuyasha said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Go to the designated place. I'll be waiting."

"Okay."

"Be safe Souta. I'm on my way." Inuyasha ended the call and headed back into his bedroom. He shook Kagome awake and she gave him a confused look. "Kagome. I have to do something."

She was immediately awake. "No Inuyasha. You were just hurt last night. I won't risk it again."

"I'm not going to argue with you Kagome. This is important. You can yell at me all you want when I get back but I have to go. Just trust me okay."

Kagome only could stare at his back as he pulled on a shirt with his pajama bottoms. She watched in sorrow as he took a gun into the waist band and turned back to her as he slid on his shoes. He leaned across the bed and kissed her. "I have to do this Kagome. I'll be back really soon. Just watch."

"You promised I wouldn't lose you."

"And you won't. Just get some sleep and I'll be back before you know it."

Kagome angrily watched him leave the room. She snorted. "Get some sleep yeah right. Wait until he comes back. He's going to get it."

* * *

"I'm not even going to guess where you learnt to do those things," Ayame said to her son as they pulled up to what looked like an abandoned house. Souta parked the car and the waited in the dark. "And the fact that I'm allowing my fifteen year old son to drive means I've lost my mind." 

Souta smirked. "Inuyasha taught me. He said if we ever got in trouble I'd need to know what to do."

"Wait until I get my hands on Inuyasha," Ayame said to boy.

"You'll give him a big hug and kiss," a deep male voice said scaring the hell out of them. Ayame bit back a scream but her eyes widened and her heart was pounding in her chest. She looked up through the window and saw Inuyasha's white hair and amber eyes glowing back at them. She got out of the car and rushed to hug the young man.

When she was in the comfort of the young man's arms she allowed herself to break down. Inuyasha awkwardly held his mate's mother as the woman cried into his chest. He looked over and saw that Souta was still sitting in the car staring straight ahead. His eyes softened as he looked at the young boy who he called little brother. He felt anger and hatred towards Naraku's spawn. Because of them, his family would never live a normal life. Not even his adopted family.

"Inuyasha," Ayame said against his chest and looked up at him with eyes that reminded him so much of Kagome's. Seeing fear in those eyes caused his heart to break.

"We have to get out of here," he said as he wiped the tears off her cheek. He looked over to see Souta getting out of the car. He'd heard what the man had said. Inuyasha noticed that they didn't have any bags with them which meant they had a difficult time getting away. "Come on."

He led them over to his car and after making sure they were not being followed, Inuyasha started back to the apartment. From the rearview mirror he could see Souta staring out the window and sighed. He then glanced to his side and saw Ayame huddled into herself and she stared out the window. He reached over and grabbed her hand. Linking her fingers with hers, he brought her hand to his cheek and nuzzled it.

Over the year since Kagome was gone, he constantly visited the family to make sure they were alright. They were the only link he still had to Kagome and her mother comforted him many days when the thought of never finding his mate again became almost too much to bear. Now they were in danger because of him and he hated himself for it. Not only had he lost Kagome once but he'd almost lost her family. Speaking of Kagome…he had to let them know something very important.

"Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha began. "Mom…I have something I need to tell you and Souta."

"What is it Inuyasha?" Ayame asked as she looked over at the young man. She took note of the nervousness and wondered what it could be? Was it possible that he found someone else? Did he want to ask her permission to take another mate…not that he needed it.

"It's about Kagome."

Ayame sighed. She was right. As much as it hurt, she knew Inuyasha deserved happiness and she would not begrudge him taking another mate. "What about her?"

"She's alive."

* * *

Kagome sat up in bed the moment she heard the front door unlock. She knew it was Inuyasha returning home and was waiting for him. She was still angry at his departure and had a few words to say to him. She climbed out of bed and stalked out of the room. Before she had a chance to say anything, she took in the scene before her. Standing before Inuyasha, was her mother and little brother. So surprised was she, that she initially had no reaction. Soon tears sprung into her eyes and she felt weak. 

Ayame looked up and saw her daughter standing across from her. It was just so unbelievable. Sure Inuyasha had warned her in the car and explained how they'd found each other but she had thought it impossible. She'd thought that he was so grief stricken that he was now making up things to cope with the loss. She didn't want to dream, didn't want to hope that the man's words were true. But the proof of his claims stood before her. Ayame swayed as she took in the sight of her daughter. The daughter who she'd thought died a year ago.

"Kagome?"

"Mom?" Kagome asked as she took a step towards the woman. That was all it took before they ran to each other and were embracing in the middle of the room. There was a lot of tears and hugging. Ayame held her daughter away from her so that she could look her over. She just couldn't believe it yet there she was. Kagome in the flesh. Her baby girl was back in her arms.

Kagome looked over her mother's shoulder and saw her little brother standing still and staring at her. She grinned at the boy. "I don't bite ya know." Within seconds Souta joined the two women. He hugged his sister tight not wanting to let her go. Fearing if he did so, she would disappear again. He was just so happy to have her back.

From his position by the locked door, Inuyasha watched the small family reunion. He saw the brilliant smile on his mate's face and was happy he could put it there.


	11. Purification

**Part Eleven: Purification**

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome and her mother reunite. They were talking a mile a minute and were barely two feet from each other. He glanced over to the quiet boy seated beside him and saw that he was watching them as well.

"It wasn't your fault," Souta answered.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yes it was. If I wasn't Kagome's mate, you wouldn't be in any danger. Any of you."

"If you weren't Kagome's mate, she wouldn't be happy and neither would you," Souta said as she looked over at Inuyasha. "It's not your fault Yash so don't beat yourself up over it. If it wasn't us it would just be someone else. They are the bad guys Inuyasha. Not you. I don't hold it against you and I know mom doesn't."

Inuyasha smiled down at his "little brother. "Thanks Souta."

"However," the boy said with a grin of his own. "You're going to have to explain to her how I know how to hotwire a car and drive it. Good luck with that."

"Gee thanks Souta," he said dryly.

From her seat across the room, Kagome looked over to see her mate and little brother talking. She saw the solemn way he spoke with the boy and knew he was apologizing for the bad things that happened to them. He would never learn that he couldn't take the blame for all the bad things in the world. He was a good man even if he had a few bad habits. Her eyes softened as she saw him rub Souta's head affectionately. He would make a good father someday.

"Your love for each other never died," her mother said drawing her attention. Ayame smiled at her daughter. "He was always loyal to you ya know. Even after your death. He wouldn't look at another woman."

"And I would never look at another man," Kagome said with a slight blush. "I love him with all my heart mama."

"I know that Kagome, and he knows that too. He's a good man. He blames himself for a lot that's not his fault. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders but I feel that everything would be alright."

"He'll make it all better," Kagome said confidently. Inuyasha looked up at her then and she gave him a brilliant smile. He only grinned back at her. Souta caught his attention again and was drawn into a discussion with the boy. "I want this to all be over."

"We just have to be patient Kagome. It'll be over soon and we could all get back to our lives."

"I hope so mama. I really hope so."

* * *

Sango rolled over to see that Miroku was still asleep. Grateful for that fact, she slid out of the bed and rushed as quietly as she could towards the bathroom. She'd feared she would be too late but she'd reached just in time before she threw up everything that was in her. After a few horrible moments of bringing up her dinner from the night before, Sango leaned wearily against the lid of the toilet. She felt like she was going to die. Finally gaining some strength, she was able to stand, flush the toilet then headed over to the sink where she brushed her teeth. She bent to rinse her mouth and when she stood up, she gasped in surprise at the reflection in the mirror. She spun quickly to face Miroku was leaning against the door jamb with his muscular arms folded over his equally muscular, bare chest.

His violet eyes took all of her in for a quiet minute before he spoke. "You've been doing that a lot," he said to her.

"Doing what?" Sango asked him warily.

"Throwing up," he said calmly. He caught the guilty look in her eyes and hid the smirk. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No," Sango said as she pushed past him.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he followed her.

"Of course I'm sure. I have a stomach virus is all," she said as she headed towards the kitchen. After emptying the contents of her stomach, she was really hungry.

"Right. I'm surprised I haven't caught it yet," he said to her.

"Yes well I'm surprised too," she said as she finally reached the kitchen. She began looking through the cupboards. When she couldn't find what she was looking for, she turned to look in another set of cupboards only to come up short since Miroku was right behind her. "Why the hell are you following me?" she asked as she stepped around him.

"You know Sango…I may not be a demon like your brothers but I could tell when you're lying to me," he said to her. She could hear the amusement in his voice and scowled at him.

"I'm not lying to you," Sango lied and scowled even deeper when he only grinned at her.

"You can tell me the truth Sango. I know you got food poisoning from that thing you cooked two nights ago. You don't have to be embarrassed that you can't cook."

Sango raised a brow at him. "HA! For your information there was nothing wrong with my food. I do not have food poisoning. I'm pregnant!" Sango slapped a hand over her mouth the minutes the words left it. How could she be so stupid as to let him bait her into telling him her secret? She glanced at Miroku to see the man standing there with a stupid look on his face and grinned.

For the first time in his life, Miroku was struck stupid. He had always prided himself in being the calm one. The one who could always think and act responsibly under pressure. Where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru may act out of haste, he would not. Now standing there, that smooth reputation had been thrown out of the window. He didn't know what to say. The only thing he could do was stare at his girlfriend.

When he said nothing, Sango feared the worst. What if he didn't wan the baby? What if he thought that with the life they led, a baby would be a bad idea? She couldn't fault him for that really. She'd had the same thoughts as well. God what if he didn't want her after this? What would she do?

"Miroku?"

"Pregnant?" was all he could ask.

"Yes I'm pregnant," Sango said slowly.

"Baby?"

She couldn't help but grin. "Yes with a baby."

"Me?"

Sango shrugged. "Daddy." Before she could say anything else, she found herself enclosed in strong arms as Miroku pulled her into a hug. At first she was shocked but when she felt his shaking shoulders, she wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to cry into her neck.

"Miroku?" Sango asked as she rubbed his back. This was definitely not one of the reactions she had in mind.

He turned his head and placed a kiss on her lips. "Thank you Sango," he said softly.

"Y-you're happy about this?" she asked in confusion.

"Of course I'm happy," he said as he smiled down at her. "You're going to make me a father. How could I not be happy?" he saw the uncertain look on her face and lost his smile. "Unless you don't want it?"

"Oh no no no. Of course I want it. I just wasn't sure you would," Sango said as she hugged him to reassure him. "I was scared you were going to tell me a baby would be a big mistake."

"Not a mistake no. It's a bit dangerous still but I would die protecting you and our baby Sango. I know things have been tough recently for us but I'm really happy about this baby. I'm especially happy to be having it with you." He kissed her then and no words were needed after that.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned his head against the cool tile as he allowed the steaming water to run down his back. With his eyes closed, he contemplated the day's events. This was becoming a bit much. It seemed every turn he made, he'd put someone else in danger. He couldn't do it anymore. He was tired. Weary of the life he led and some days it felt easier to just give in but he knew that was something he couldn't do. He had too many people depending on him. He had too much to do.

Now he had a new task before him. He'd thought that Kagome's family was safe because no one knew he associated with them. He'd taken every effort to ensure that he was never seen in their company. He'd even gone as far to wear a disguise anytime he visited, but obviously that wasn't enough because their relation was discovered. Inuyasha swore that h would do all in his power to kill that son of a bitch. Naraku's spawn had taken it too far. He'd crossed a line and he had to pay. He'd let him get away with too much shit but that was it. No more.

His ears swiveled towards the bathroom door when he heard it open. He quickly distinguished Kagome's scent even under the bath scents and relaxed his guard. He could hear her disrobing and soon he felt small arms wrap around his waist. He smiled. He turned to face her then linked fingers with her.

"I love you," she said as she looked up at him. He nuzzled the top of her head then kissed her forehead. "It's not your fault."

His eyes turned sad then. It was uncanny how good she was at reading him sometimes and that was one of the things he'd missed over the last year. He knew she was only trying to make him feel better and it did. He opened his mouth to answer her but before he could say anything, she covered his mouth with her hand.

"It's not. You're doing all you can Inuyasha and you make us feel safe."

"Your family---"

"Doesn't blame you," Kagome said cutting him off. "They love you Inuyasha and they know you're a good person. They don't blame you. There are bad people in the world Inuyasha. People who have no respect for human life and kills just for the fun of it. You are not one of those people."

"I kill people too Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I'm just as bad. There is so much blood on my hands that I'm scared I can never wash it off."

Kagome took hold of his hands and brought them to her mouth. She kissed each side of both his hands. She then looked into eyes as she continued to hold his hand. Inuyasha wanted to look down when he felt a tingling sensation in both of his hands but he couldn't move his gaze away from Kagome's. He didn't have to look down to know what he was feeling was Kagome's purifying power. Instead of her miko powers burning like they normally would, he only felt warmth. Soon the tingling ended and Kagome only continued to look at him. She then looked down at his hands and back at him.

"I don't see any blood. Do you?"

Inuyasha kissed her. There were no words to describe how she made him feel at that moment. She was too good…too pure and yet she was his. All his. He wrapped his arms around the petite woman and lifted her until she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you Kagome," he said as he rested his forehead against hers. "You'll never meet another man who wants anything as much as I want you."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

"You're my world," he said then kissed her deeply and passionately. "You're my everything." He kissed her again.

"Make love to me Inuyasha," Kagome whispered against his lips. She reached over and turned off the shower. Inuyasha's only answer was stepping out of the shower and carrying her into the bedroom. He didn't care that their bodies were wet. He didn't care that the sheets were silk and that the water may ruin them. The only thing Inuyasha cared about right then was Kagome. It was only Kagome.

He placed her in the center of the bed and came down on her. He looked down into her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed as she waited for his next move but when nothing happened, she opened her eyes and looked up into his. She saw the serious look on his face and gave him a warm smile.

"You are so beautiful," he said as he shifted to her side. Leaning on his right arm, he reached over with his left to run a claw down the middle of her breasts and watched her shiver. He smiled. "Inside and out. Everything about you is so beautiful."

"I'm only beautiful because I'm with you," Kagome told him.

He shook his head as he continued to touch her, almost reverently. "You are so much more than me Kagome. So much more than I'll ever be. I don't deserve you but you are mine and I'm not letting you go again."

"I won't ever leave again," Kagome said. She wrapped an arm around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue snaked into her mouth to rub against hers. She felt his hand continuing to move over her body and groaned out her pleasure. His large hand cupped her left breast and she gasped. He pulled away from the kiss to look her body over.

She watched him as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her nipple. The kiss then changed to a lick then to a suckle. Kagome hissed at the pleasure and buried her hands in his hair. She began to rub his ears knowing just what it did to him. As expected, the man started to purr at her touch. To stop the sound, he busied his lips with her other nipple as his hand continued to play with the first one.

"Mmm Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"I'm right here baby," he said to her as he positioned himself on top of her. "Right here where I belong."

"I need you Inuyasha."

"Do you?" he asked with a smirk as he kissed and nibbled her neck.

"Yesssss," she hissed when his hand sneaked between them to rub her clit.

"Are you desperate for me baby?" Inuyasha asked. His voice had gotten even deeper and huskier with his arousal and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes," Kagome panted as he continued to toy with her body.

"As you wish," Inuyasha said. In one fluid stroke he was inside of her.

"OH GOD!" Kagome yelled. She'd tried to keep as quiet as she could knowing her mother and brother were just in the next room but it was next to impossible with what she was feeling.

"It ain't God baby. It's Yasha," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Even in the middle of their lovemaking he could be silly and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Her laughter however was cut off when Inuyasha started moving inside of her. His lips attacked hers as he continued to rock his body into hers. Kagome wrapped her legs around him to pull him even deeper and they both groaned at their mutual pleasure.

"I love you so much," Kagome said to him. His face was inches from hers as she stared up into his eyes.

"And I love you," Inuyasha said. He reached for her hands and entwined their hands over her head. "I'll only love you Kagome. You and no one else. You are mine."

"Mind, body, heart, and soul," Kagome told him. "Everything I am, everything I have is yours."

Not knowing how else to express his feelings for her, Inuyasha did it with his body. The rest of their night was spent not sleeping, but making love. That night Inuyasha fully opened his heart to Kagome. Between their sessions of lovemaking, he told her about his earlier years before meeting her. They shared everything they could. They said thing they'd never had the chance to say before and at the end of it all, they had become even closer than before. Now they were not only life mates but soul mates as well.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Ayame asked her son, her daughter's mate, as they sat side by side on the couch the next morning. "They burned the house and everything that we owned. We have nowhere to go."

Inuyasha leaned over and grabbed a hold of the woman. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest as she cried. He'd watched the woman the previous day. Not once did she break down or cry. As always she wanted to be strong for everyone else. She wanted to be strong for her children. Now that they were no where in sight, she allowed herself to cry. Sure it was a little embarrassing because Inuyasha was there but she knew he would understand.

"Don't worry about anything," Inuyasha said to the older woman. "I'll take care of everything. I promise."

Ayame sniffed then looked up at the young man. "You're pretty young to have so much on your shoulders," she told him.

"It's my…"

"It's not your fault," she interrupted. When he looked up at her she gave him a motherly smile. "It's not Inuyasha. You didn't do this."

"It was because of me."

"It was because of them. Not you. Because of you we're safe now. Because of you my daughter is happy."

Inuyasha could only nod with a small smile. "I have someone coming."

"For what?" Ayame asked.

"To take you and Souta some place safe. Someplace where I'll know you're safe and taken care of."

Ayame nodded. She pretty much had a feeling that they'd have to hide out for a while. She knew they couldn't go home because there was no home to go to and they couldn't stay with Inuyasha and Kagome. The man already had so much on his plate. "When are we leaving?"

"Today as soon as he gets here," Inuyasha said.

"He?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. Almost immediately after, the doorbell rang. He sighed and released the woman to answer it. He slid the gun from his back pocket and looked through the peephole. When he seemed satisfied with the person on the other side, he opened the door, gun still aimed.

"Mr. Makoto," the deep voice said from the other side of the door.

"Mushin," Inuyasha said as he looked the man over. "You look different."

"I feel the same," Mushin joked. He raised his hands as he took a step forward and entered the apartment. Inuyasha closed and locked the door behind him.

Inuyasha smirked at the man and lowered his gun then put it away completely. "Mushin long time no see old man."

"I was surprised that you called," Mushin said. "I didn't want to hear more bad news from you."

"Yeah I know. Well I need you for something different this time."

"So you said," he said then looked around the room. For the first time his eyes caught the figure seated on the couch and he raised a brow.

"Mushin this is Ayame Higurashi," Inuyasha said. "Ayame this is Mushin Yoshida. He'll be protecting you and Souta until this is all over." Inuyasha smirked as he watched the two. The sparks between them was so obvious and they hadn't even said anything to each other yet.

"Hello," Mushin said as he looked the woman over. She was beautiful. Her dark hair was cut short and her brown eyes were shinning with tears. She looked just a few years younger than his forty-five years and she had a nice figure.

"Hi," Ayame said as she looked the man over. He was a big man. He was tall and nicely built with graying black hair. He had sharp brown eyes and she fought the urge to blush as the man looked her over.

"I'll give you two a minute to get acquainted. I'll go and get Kagome." Inuyasha wanted to laugh but fought it as he entered his bedroom. Who knew Mushin and Kagome's mother would have a thing for each other.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked up at her to see that she and Souta were sitting on their bed talking. He hadn't realized he was laughing until she mentioned it.

"Nothing," he said with a head shake. "Mushin is here."

"Mushin?" Kagome asked her mate.

"He'll be watching over your mother and brother until this all blows over."

Kagome nodded then turned to look at Souta. She knew it was better for them to go but she'd just gotten them back to be losing them so soon. "Come on Souta. Let's meet the man."

In the living room, Kagome interrogated the man to the best of her abilities. Inuyasha hid his amusement at his mate's actions. It was obvious she'd seen the attraction too. She turned back to him as he entered the room and stepped away from the man. She then turned back to her mother and sibling to say her goodbyes.

"I don't need to tell you how important they are to me," Inuyasha said as he pulled Mushin aside. "They're apart of my pack. My mate's family. If anything happens to them you're dead."

"I will protect them with my life," Mushin said.

"You do that," Inuyasha told the man. Before Mushin could walk away Inuyasha stopped him with a hand to his chest. "I see the way you look at her. Ayame is a beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have her."

"Are you trying to say something?" Mushin asked.

"Don't fuck around. I will definitely kill you over her."

"Duly noted."

Inuyasha released the man and turned to see his mate and her family sharing last hugs. He felt bad that they had to go away so soon but it was for their own good. Ayame came over to him and gave him a motherly hug.

"Thank you Inuyasha. For protecting my daughter."

"Thank you for having her," Inuyasha whispered back causing the woman to smile. "You'll be safe I promise and nothing will happen to Kagome."

"I know," Ayame said looking into his eyes. She then moved away from him and Souta walked over to him.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"Well Mushin is going to take you guys somewhere safe until I take care of everything."

Souta nodded. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Inuyasha gave him a cocky smile. "Of course I am. I'm Inuyasha."

Souta only rolled his eyes and grinned. He then gave the man a brief hug and quickly took a step back. Both of them looked over to the women to see them grinning and blushed. "Bye Inuyasha. Take care of my sister."

"I will. Bye."

After they were gone, Kagome and Inuyasha collapsed onto the couch. She was very quiet and he put an arm around her to comfort her. He drew her into his side and kissed her hair.

"They're going to be alright ya know."

"I know," Kagome said as she turned to look at him. "What now?"

Inuyasha only grinned.


	12. Enter The Competition

**Part Twelve: Enter the competition**

Slouched in his chair with his hand steeple, Hiten tried to calm himself down. Inside he was raging and knew his eyes were completely red now. There was just no helping it. He was so angry that he feared his own self. How was it possible that they got away? It was supposed to be so easy. He would get revenge by killing off the Makoto family but at every turn those fuckers thwarted his plan. He'd hired the best assassins money could buy only to have them end up dead and him without millions.

He'd bought a veteran cop only for it to blow up in his face. Mina was now a wanted man as well and had disappeared as soon as he was free of the warehouse that night. There was no doubt the Makoto brothers would go after him next. He'd sent a spy in the household only for that to backfire on him because the bitch Yura couldn't keep her mouth closed…in more ways than one. What the fuck did he have to do to get his revenge?!

"Brother?" a voice said from behind him. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't realize his brother had come in.

"What?" he snapped. He really wasn't in the mood for conversations.

"I think it's time you let it go," Manten said.

Hiten spun his chair around to face the man. He was angry his brother would even say such a thing. "What?"

"You're revenge plan," Manten stated. "It's killing you. It's sending you crazy. You're no closer to avenging father's death than when you firs started and it's been months."

"So I should just give up? Let Makoto win? Hiten asked.

"Why do you insist on avenging father's death anyway? He was a mean motherfucker who didn't care if we lived or died. Do you remember how he treated us…treated mom?"

"She was a weak mate," Hiten said as he spun away from his brother. No matter what, he was loyal to his father…no matter how messed up it was.

"I'm glad he's dead," Manten said. "It doesn't matter to me one bit about revenge. Naraku deserved to die."

"Don't ever say that!" Hiten yelled at his brother. "He was the best father he could be. Everything he did was for us. To make our family stronger, more powerful."

"He didn't give a rat's ass about us. Everything he did was for him," Manten said. He just didn't understand why Hiten couldn't see it. Naraku was a bad man and deserved to burn in hell for the rest of his immortal life. "You can continue on this path of vengeance but I'm out. If you want to get yourself killed fine. It was nice knowing you brother."

Hiten watched as his brother left the room. The man had turned on him and had become a traitor. He would be dealt with…but now he had more important things to do. He had to plan his next move. One way or the other, the Makotos were going down.

* * *

The sound of a telephone ringing was followed by the sound of an annoyed groan, then a different groan altogether. The couple in bed continued their lovemaking as the cell phone rang. 

"We have to answer it," the female said between pants.

"Ignore it," the man said to her and tried to distract her with a kiss.

"We can't," the woman said as she tried to reach the phone. "It could be your brother."

The man groaned then rolled to the woman's side. If it was his brother the man deserved death. He laid back in bed as he listened to the one sided conversation going on beside him. He raised a brow when he heard the woman squeal beside him. When she hung up the phone, she pounced on him.

"Rin!"

* * *

Side to side. Left to right. He couldn't help but watch the swaying of her hips. Even after everything they'd been through, he was still very much in love with this woman. She was so sexy that night in tight black leather pants and a hot pink tank top. She turned to face him as she danced to the music and grinned at him. She licked her lips as she made her way closer to him. He all but groaned when she decided that she would give him a lap dance. 

"I see you two have made up," a voice said from the entrance of the VIP room. The couple turned to look at the newcomers and grinned.

"Yeah we have," Miroku said as he wrapped an arm around Sango.

"Well that's good to hear," another voice said. This time female. "I go away for a few months and everything falls apart."

Sango gasped as she saw her grinning friend standing beside her older brother. "Kagome!" she yelled and quickly ran over to the girl and enveloped her into a hug.

"Am I invited to the party?" another female voice said and they turned to see Rin and Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. She too was soon apart of the hug. The men just stood back and watched the three girls hug and giggle. It was a good sight. They had been through so much crap they needed this time.

"So…" Inuyasha said as he turned to his friends. "Anyone up to getting drunk tonight?"

Inuyasha watched the three women as they laughed and joked with each other.

* * *

"Hey Miroku," a female voice said and the man turned and smiled. 

"Kanna," Miroku said as he walked over to her and enveloped her into a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Of course it is," the young woman said. "I've got some news for you. Get the others."

Soon, Inuyasha held onto his mate as he waited for the newcomer to give him some news. They'd been waiting a long time for any news of how to find and destroy Hiten. He'd been free to fucking long and it was past time to take him down.

"Guys," Miroku said drawing their attention. "I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Her name is Kanna and she's helping us find Hiten. Kanna this is Inuyasha, Kagome my girlfriend Sango, Rin and Sesshomaru."

Kanna gave them all a polite nod but gave Sesshomaru a sexy smile. "Sesshomaru and I've met before."

Rin's eyes narrowed as she looked at the other woman then to Sesshomaru. He gave the other woman and smile then gave Rin a worried look. She glared back at him.

"As you probably know, it's a little difficult to track down Hiten. He's constantly on the move and never stays in one place to long. We have however, tracked down what I figured to be his main compound. It's a little difficult to get to and it's heavily guarded. Take a look."

The others watched as Kanna pulled out a map and showed them exactly where Hiten was located. Kanna was right. It was a little difficult to get to the man, especially since he was located on a completely different island. Any method they used to get to him would be detected.

"So what do we do? If that's where he's held up we can't get to him without being noticed," Sango said.

"If we try planes no doubt we'd be shot out of the air," Miroku said.

"And boats would also be a little obvious," Sesshomaru said.

Rin bit her bottom lip as she took a look at the man. She then smiled as a thought came to her. "Not necessarily."

It was almost three in the morning when Rin and Sesshomaru entered his apartment. He began pulling off his coat and was just hanging it in the hall closet when Rin cornered him.

"Who was that woman?" she asked watching as he froze. He glanced at her over his shoulder then continued with hanging up his coat.

"What woman?" he asked as he turned to her.

"Don't play stupid," Rin said as she watched him walk past her and into the kitchen.

"Rin I don't know what you're talking about?" he said as he looked through the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Right and I'm the fucking queen of England. Who is she Sesshomaru and do not lie to me."

Sesshomaru sighed as he turned to face his girlfriend. "She's someone I used to know."

"Used to know?" Rin asked with a raised brow.

"I fucked her once or twice."

"How long ago was this?" Rin asked him.

"Rin…"

"Answer me."

"A few weeks after I met you," Sesshomaru answered honestly.

When a delicate eyebrow shot into the air, Sesshomaru knew he'd said the wrong thing. "Is that right?"

"We weren't dating then Rin," he told her honestly. "I knew her before I knew you."

"Huh," she said then turned away from him. Sesshomaru watched as she walked away and headed towards their bedroom. When the bedroom door slammed, he knew he was spending the night on the couch.

* * *

"Hey," a voice said from behind. Sesshomaru turned away from the computer screen to see Kanna leaning against the doorway behind him. 

"Hey," he answered then turned back to the screen in front of him.

"So…it's been a while," Kanna said as she moved into the room.

"Yeah. Almost two years," Sesshomaru answered as he focused on the computer screen.

"That's too long," Kanna said as she moved closer to him. "I've missed you."

"Yeah?" he asked refusing to look at her.

"Yeah. We were good together. So good," she all but whispered into his ear.

"Kanna," he said as he pushed her back gently. "This is not a good idea."

"Damn right!" another voice said from the doorway. They both spun around to see Rin standing there with fire in her eyes. Kanna only smiled at the girl and took a step back from Sesshomaru.

"I guess I'll see you later Sesshomaru," Kanna said then walked out of the room sliding past an irate Rin.

"Rin," Sesshomaru began but she didn't give him a chance to say anything. She just gave him a look then walked away.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill that bitch," Rin growled as she made her way into the kitchen where Sango and Kagome were seated. 

They looked up and saw an angry Rin moving around the kitchen.

"What bitch?" Sango asked the girl. She'd never seen Rin this pissed off before.

"That fucking Kanna," she said.

"Ooookay," Kagome said. She shared a look with Sango and the girl only shrugged. "What's wrong with Kanna?"

"She's after my mate," Rin said as she started pacing.

"Oh," Sango said. This could definitely be a problem since Kanna would be around for quite some time helping them with getting to Hiten.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I just walked in on them."

"Walked in on them?" Sango repeated. "Doing what?"

"Sessh was at his computer but Kanna was all over him. If we didn't need her help I'd kick her ass out."

"Rin calm down. Are you sure you saw what you think you did? She might have just been looking over his shoulder," Kagome suggested trying to calm the girl down. By the look Rin gave her, she knew it didn't work.

"Don't worry about her. Sessh is your mate and that's a bond he's not going to break for anyone. Especially someone like Kanna," Sango said as she slurped at the bowl of milk. She'd finished all of her cereal and only the milk remained.

"You're right," Rin said as she tried to relax a bit. "Sessh is an honorable man and he'd never leave me for her."

"Of course not. You guys are getting married," Kagome said with a smile. "Little Rin is all grown up."

The girls burst into laughter as Rin took a seat at the table. "Speaking of growing, Sango is there something you forgot to tell us?"

With the bowl partially covering her face as she finished drinking the milk, Sango froze. She then lowered the bowl and gave the girls a shy smile. "I'm pregnant."

Delighted squeals filled the room as the women lapsed into conversation. It was as if nothing had changed more than a year ago.

* * *

A/N 

I'm so sorry about the long break between my updates. Life kinda got out of hand for a while and I'm been pretty busy. I just want to say thank you to all of you that stuck with my story and also thanks for your reviews. I was struggling with writer's block for a while but I promise I'll try to update faster and I will complete this story.

Jinxx


	13. The Confrontation

Part Thirteen: The Confrontation

Rolling over in bed, Kagome reached for Inuyasha only to be met with cool sheets. Blinking her eyes open, she sat up in bed and stretched. She took a look around her to see that the bedroom was empty besides her and frowned. She glanced at the clock on her bedside and saw that it was after two in the morning. She slipped out of bed and went to look for Inuyasha.

She found him in the dining area bent over some papers that were thrown across the table. Getting closer she saw that it was a copy of the map that Kanna had shown them a few nights ago. Hearing her approach, Inuyasha looked up and met her eyes. He gave her a sleepy smile and turned to face her.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her as he drew her into his arms.

"Looking for you. It was cold and you were gone. Why are you still up?"

Inuyasha kissed her on her forehead and turned her to look at the map. "I just can't get it out of my head ya know. I need to find a way to end all of this."

"And you will, but I doubt it will happen two o clock in the morning when you're dead on your feet. You need to get some sleep."

"I know," Inuyasha said as he continued to look down on the map. "I just feel like I'm missing something."

"Come on," Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. She flicked off the light switch as she went. "You need to sleep. You'll be able to think more clearly after a good night's rest."

Inuyasha grumbled behind her but did as she said. He knew she was right. He did need to rest but he just wanted to end it all. He just wanted to have a nice safe life with her.

* * *

Sango woke to the sensation of someone stroking her belly. She opened her eyes to see Miroku lying next to her staring down at her stomach intensely as he stroked it. He noticed her breathing pattern had changed and looked into her now opened eyes. 

"Sorry for waking you," he said softly.

"It's okay," Sango said as looked up at him. "Is something wrong?"

Miroku shook his head. "For once, everything's fine. We've finally found where Hiten is hiding, Kagome's back and her memory has returned. We're all together and you and I are expecting a baby."

"Still coming to terms with that are you?" Sango asked with a smile.

Miroku grinned. "It will be her wedding day and I'd still not have come to terms."

"Her huh?" Sango asked with a grin. "You're so sure it's a girl?"

Miroku shook his head. "No. girl or boy I don't care as long as we have a healthy baby. God Sango I love you so much."

"I love you too Miroku," Sango said as she stroked his cheek. They'd been through so much in their lives but she was happy that she had Miroku by her side. He was the one constant she could depend on. She hated the fact that she'd actually believed he was cheating on her. She should have had more faith in him. He was a good man and he would never betray her like that. "I've only ever loved you."

"What would I do without you?" Miroku asked as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Fortunately we don't have to find out," Sango said then yawned. She was still very much sleepy. She snuggled into Miroku as he pulled her more into his arms.

"Go to sleep Sango," Miroku said softly. "You and the baby need your rest."

Sango only smiled and did as he said. She fell asleep wrapped in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

Rin wiped the sweat from her brow as she stood up and looked over the piece of machine she was working on. She was pretty proud with herself. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her. When Kanna came into view, she rolled her eyes then turned back to the machine. 

"Looks good," Kanna said as she came fully into the room.

"Thanks," Rin said.

"Well at least you seem to know what you're doing," the other woman said with a smirk.

"I try," Rin said dryly. "Is there something that you wanted?"

Kanna smiled. "Yes…but he's not here right now. I guess I'll have to wait until later."

Rin smiled a tight smile and shook her head. She knew what Kanna was doing and she was not going to fall for it. She leaned back over the vehicle and continued to work the engine.

"You know Rin, I admire you."

Rin snorted. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean here you are so young and yet you are engaged to one of the most powerful youkai in Japan. How did you do it? You don't smell pregnant so I know it's not that. And I doubt it was an arranged marriage. Or maybe it was. I just don't see Sesshy choosing you on his own."

"His name is Sesshomaru bitch!" Rin growled at the woman as she spun to face her.

"Not when we're alone it's not," Kanna said smugly.

"Well we're alone now and if I were you I'd watch what you say about my mate."

"Or what? What can you do to me? You're a pathetic human and nothing else. I'm sure he's gotten his kicks from fucking a human girl but that's bound to get old and he'll drop you like the low class slut that you are. What is he going to do with you huh? You're not a demon. You are nothing compared to us. He might as well get rid of you now because in a few years you'll die anyway and he'll still be mine."

"Fuck you!"

Kanna gave her a smug smile. "Sesshomaru already has."

It took everything within her not to choke the bitch but she had already promised Kagome and Sango that she wouldn't do anything drastic to the other woman. She turned to leave but stopped to tell Kanna one last thing.

"And that's why he's with me now. He might have fucked you and fucked you over but he loves me and he makes love to me. That's why I'm his mate. I'm his fiancé and soon I'll be his wife while you'll still be the jealous two dollar hoe pining after him."

Speechless, Kanna watched the other woman walk away. She then growled her displeasure into the empty room. She hated that woman and she would find some way to get rid of her.

* * *

Sesshomaru thanked Kami he was blessed with a super sense of hearing and smell. He could hear Rin stomping around his office and decided to give her some time to cool down before he tried talking to her. Things were a little rough between them for the last few days and he didn't want to start another argument. He turned on his heel and decided to go down to the computer room. Maybe he could work on their project for a while. Keep himself busy while Rin ranted and raved upstairs. 

He entered the room only to stop short at finding Kanna already there. She looked up at his entrance and when she saw him, she smiled. He took a deep breath then continued on into the room and took a seat behind one of the monitors. The room consisted of four separate super computers all running at the same time doing different things. He usually was in control of all of them but since Kanna had joined them, she was helping him as well.

"Hi Sessh."

"Shomaru. It's Sesshomaru," he said as he focused on his screen.

Kanna gave him a sexy pout. "There was a time when you liked my little nick names for you."

"That time has passed Kanna. Things are different now."

"The only thing that's different is the human," Kanna said angrily. "What are you doing with her Sesshomaru?"

"She's my mate Kanna," he said patiently as if talking to a four year old.

"She's human," Kanna pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. She's mine. Look we had something a long time ago but it's over now. What do I have to do to get that through your head?"

"I'll never believe that. We were good together. So good. Everything was perfect until you met that human whore and you just dumped me for no good reason."

"Kanna," Sesshomaru began. He didn't know what to say to her. She was right. Things were going good for them but he'd fallen for Rin and wanted the girl just as much as she wanted him. He'd given Kanna some lame excuse for dumping her and moved onto Rin.

"No Sessh. You owe me. I did a lot for you, you asshole. You should be with me."

"But I'm not," he said to her. "Look I was wrong and I apologize but I'm with Rin now. I love her Kanna and you're going to have to accept that. We're mated and you, being a demon, know how strong that bond is. I'm not going to break it. Not for you."

Kanna only stared at him for a few moments and then she gave him a wicked smile. "You don't mean that Sesshy," she said as she left her seat and made her way over to him. "Have you forgotten all the things we did together? All the things I let you do to me?"

"Kanna," Sesshomaru said in warning but the woman ignored him. She slid into his lap and straddled him with her long legs on either side of him. "Get off."

"Oh I certainly did that when we were together. You made me cum so many times," Kanna all but purred at him. "Do you remember? Do you remember all the things we did in bed together? Some days we didn't even make it into bed. You would just take me against the wall. I loved it."

Sesshomaru tried pushing her away but being the male that he was it was a bit hard. He loved Rin, he really did but the things she was saying and making him remember was making him a little horny.

"Do you remember Sesshy? Remember how I would sit in your lap just like this and ride you till we both came," she said into his ear as she moved her hip in his laps. She grinned when she heard his intake of breath. She had him. "We could do it again ya know."

"No," Sesshomaru said to her as he pushed her away. She still sat in his lap and she could feel the beginning of his arousal.

"Come on Sessh. Fuck me right here right now."

"How about I kick your fucking ass right here right now?" an angry voice said from the doorway.

He was going to burn in hell. Rin would rip off his nuts and then send him straight to hell, was what Sesshomaru thought as he looked up into the face of his angry mate. He immediately jumped up forgetting Kanna on his lap and the woman fell in a heap on the floor.

"Rin," he began as he moved towards her.

"If you fucking touch me I'll let Kagome purify your ass," she threatened him. She saw him take a step back and almost fell over Kanna who was still sprawled on the floor. She advanced towards the woman. "And you!"

Kanna jumped up to face the woman. She was waiting for the opportunity. "Bring it on bitch!"

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Rin said as she lunged for the girl. She screamed in anger and frustration however as an arm grabbed her around the waist. She fought against the hold but it was unable to shake the man off.

"Calm down Rin," Sesshomaru said as he held his mate. He winced when the girl clawed at his hands to let her go.

"Let me go Sesshomaru. I gotta get this bitch! I'm tired of her!"

"Rin," Sesshomaru said as he shook her hoping to get her to calm down. "Calm down Rin."

Rin took a deep breath and went still in Sesshomaru's arms. She allowed herself to calm down and Sesshomaru placed her back on her feet. She threw his arms off of her then spun on him. She only gave him a look…that he was beginning to get used to…and walked away.

"Well now that the trash is gone," Kanna said from his side as she wrapped an arm around his own. She squealed in surprise when he threw her off of him and she ended up slamming into the opposite wall.

"Stay away from me bitch. If Rin doesn't take me back I'll kill you myself."

Angrily Kanna watched him storm away from her. That was it! She wasn't taking this anymore. She would make him see that she was the one he should be with. Not that human bitch! With that thought, Kanna followed behind the two.

* * *

"Rin," Sesshomaru called out as he followed after the young woman. She was pissed as hell and she just wanted to get away from him. "Rin stop!" 

"Fuck off!" she screamed back at him as she continued to walk away from him. She just had to make it to her car and get the hell out of there. Sesshomaru could kiss her ass. She was done with him.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled after her as he caught up with her in the stairwell. He grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her around to face him.

"What the fuck do you want?" she snarled at him.

Sesshomaru looked down at the furious woman and knew he was fucked up for thinking how sexy she was right now. Her anger was actually turning his beast on. "Rin calm down," he said softly.

"Calm down?" Rin screamed at him. "How the fuck you want me to come down when I just walked in on my fiancé with his ex-girlfriend on his dick!"

"Rin…"

"No Sesshomaru. I've tried to trust you and I've tried my hardest to let the situation take care of itself but what I just witness just now proved my point. You know what if you want her you can have her. I'm done."

Before she could walk away from him, he had grabbed hold of her and spun him to face her again. She saw that his eyes had bled red now and swallowed down her fear. She'd never encountered Sesshomaru's demon before so she wasn't exactly sure what it would do to her.

"Listen to me good mate because I'm going to say this once. **I** want **you**. **You** are my mate. Not that bitch. **You** and don't **you** ever doubt me again."

"Sesshomaru," Rin began but was unable to finish because in that moment he hauled her to him and claimed her lips with his own. Kiss him was the last thing she wanted to do right now. She was still pissed at him. She pushed at his chest to get him to release her but he only growled at her in return. He lifted her into his arms until she wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself.

As he deepened the kiss, Rin couldn't help the moan that escaped her. She didn't want to get turned on by this but her body and her mind were at war. As pissed off as she was, when Sesshomaru touched her all she could think about was touching him back. She cried out as he moved his kisses to the side of her face then down her neck. He licked and sucked at his mark on her turning her on even more.

"No," Rin said as she pushed at him again but he wasn't having any of it.

"Yes," he hissed against her neck and bit her hard enough to cause her to cry out but not to actually hurt. "I want you. And I want you now."

She wanted to refuse but she'd not only be refusing him but herself as well. Without actually vocalizing it, she gave him permission and he ran with it. He continued to nip and suck at the skin of her neck. He moved lower until he encountered the material of her shirt. With a growl he took the two sides of the soft cotton in his hands and gave a tug ripping the buttons from the shirt and exposing her soft skin underneath.

"Beautiful," Sesshomaru said as he looked down at her creamy skin. He reached up with one clawed hand and ran the pad of his finger over the swell of her breasts. He smirked when she shivered at his touch. With a flick of his wrist, he unclasped the bra from the front and released her perfect bra. He'd always loved the fact that she wore bras then hooked in the front. It was always so convenient in times like these.

Without a warning he bent to take one of her breasts into his mouth and reveled in the sound of her crying out her pleasure. Sesshomaru knew in the current state they were in, none of them would last very long. He quickly worked her jeans and panties off her legs and soon had her splayed open before him.

"Please," Rin said to him as she leaned back against a railing. Sesshomaru was bent between her legs smirking up at her. He knew what she wanted but she would have to wait. He wanted to tease her some more before giving into her. Rin cried out and grabbed hold of his long hair as he feasted up her. After bringing her to a shuddering orgasm, Sesshomaru knew it was time. He needed her now and he would have her. Standing to his feet, he fumbled with his own pants allowing it along with his boxers to drop around his ankles as he picked Rin up again.

"Wrap your legs around me," he ordered and she followed. He loved her submissive side. "Are you ready for me baby?"

"Always," she answered just before he surged into her quickly and roughly causing her to scream out at the entrance. "Oooh Sesshomaru."

The only sound that could be heard from the two after that were grunts and groans as Sesshomaru pounded into the small body of his mate. He kissed her to muffle the sound of her screams even though he felt male pride in eliciting the sound from her. Rin placed kisses wherever she could get them and ended up licking and nipping on his neck much as he'd been doing to her earlier.

Sesshomaru hissed at a particular hard bite she'd given him and opened his eyes to look down at her. Only he was surprised to see they had a voyeur. Standing just at the entrance of the stairwell was Kanna. They were so busy wrapped in each other that they hadn't even heard her approach. Sesshomaru knew that Rin still didn't know the woman was there and he wouldn't announce her arrival. Sesshomaru knew what he was doing was cruel but it was the only way the woman would get it. He looked directly at her with a smirk as he continued to move within Rin causing the woman to call his name over and over again.

"I love you Rin," Sesshomaru said to her loud enough for Kanna to hear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Rin said as she titled her head up to him. Their lips met and Sesshomaru forgot all about torturing Kanna. He was lost in his mate then and the pleasure they were giving each other.

On the other side of the room Kanna was steaming. She'd come out to confront Sesshomaru one last time only to find him occupied with fucking the human. She'd been to shock at first to move away and ended up getting caught watching them. It was obvious by the way he held her, that Sesshomaru loved the girl and if that wasn't enough, the words certainly rubbed salt into the wound. Angrily Kanna turned around and walked away. The last thing she heard as she left was a scream then a satisfied growl. She really fucking hated them.

Sesshomaru rested his head against Rin's as they both tried to catch their breaths. He could feel the rapid beating of Rin's heart and knew his was in sync with hers. They'd released all of their built up tension in the mating just now.

"I needed that," Rin admitted as she held onto Sesshomaru. She wiggled against him so he would let her down and they began to redress. "As I'm sure you did as well."

"Rin…"

"Think the whore will get it now?" she asked surprisingly. He gave her a look of wonder and she grinned.

"You knew?" he asked in awe of his mate.

"Of course I knew," she said as she zipped up her jeans. "Maybe seeing us together will finally convince the bitch that you are mine and no longer hers."

Sesshomaru threw back his head and laughed. He had no idea that his mate was so devious. He loved every bit of it. "I'm sure she's convinced. We shouldn't have any more problems with her."

"I hope not. I'd hate to have to do a repeat performance."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow.

Rin looked him from head to toe and back again. She then gave him a dirty grin. "Maybe not. Come on let's go home where we could get some practice in." Sesshomaru happily followed behind her knowing everything in his world was right again.

* * *

A/N 

Um…. Well I hope you liked it. I figured Sessh and Rin had it too easy in the story and wanted to add a little drama…ooh and there was a lemon too for all you hentais out there. Well anyway R/R and tell me what you think. And I promise I'm going to finish this story.

Jinxx


	14. Mine

Part Fourteen: Mine

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Rin asked Kagome as she looked at the woman in the mirror.

"Of course," Kagome answered. "Just do me a favor and try to keep Inuyasha from killing anyone."

"I'll try," Rin said with a grin. They turned back when they heard an announcement made. Rin then looked back to Kagome. "They're ready for you." Kagome left the room and made her way towards the stage. She was nervous but this was something she had to do. It was too late now to back out of it. Taking a deep breath, she heard as the music started then moved onto the stage.

Kagome's eyes scanned the crowd as she walked down the length of the stage. She caught a flash of amber and feeling more relaxed, she started to move to the music. She moved her body seductively as she ran her hands all over herself.

* * *

From where he stood, Inuyasha was able to keep an eye on his mate as she danced for the crowd and he could also see his target. The man had a front row seat by Kagome's stage and Inuyasha could see that he was intrigued by the dancer. He looked up at her and gave her a reassuring smile before moving through the crowd. 

From their response, Inuyasha could tell the crowd really liked Kagome and he didn't know if he should be jealous or proud that they were getting to see her like this. He glanced at the stage again and stopped dead in his track as he saw Kagome drop into a split. What the hell? Where did she learn that?

"Get moving," a voice said in his ear. Inuyasha growled at the command that came through the ear piece. "You can stare at your mate later."

"You better not be staring," Inuyasha growled into the hidden microphone. The voice only laughed. He really hated his brother sometimes. He started moving again but couldn't help but take glances at the stage where Kagome was thrilling the crowd. He moved quickly until he was seated at the table across from the man he'd come for. The man was lusted after Kagome and had thrown lots of money at the woman. He called her with the crook of his finger and Inuyasha growled as Kagome seductively crawled towards him. She gave him a smile as he stuffed the hundred dollar bill into the waist of her micro mini school girl skirt. Inuyasha smirked. He remembered that skirt fondly.

Kagome then turned in his direction and moved towards him. He watched as she danced across the stage her eyes on his and she continued to touch her body intimately. She turned and bent down in front of him and wiggled her ass. He could the curves of her ass under the skirt. She then looked over her shoulder and gave him a sexy grin as she continued to rotate her hips directly in front of him. She spun to face him then and began taking off her blouse and was left in a very sexy very low cut bra that barely covered her nipples. She threw the blouse at him and it landed in his lap. She winked at him and Inuyasha only raised a brow at her. He was getting really turned on.

"Could you two stop playing?" the voice said again over the earpiece. Kagome laughed out loud so Inuyasha was sure she heard it over her own. She then moved away from him and refocused her attention on their target. They knew their plan was successful when as soon as Kagome's act was done, the man requested a show in one of the club's private rooms. The woman only gave him a smile then stepped off of the stage to lead him towards the back.

"Okay boys. Let's do this."

* * *

When Inuyasha entered the room, he saw that Kagome was now dancing in just her bra and a pair of boy shorts. The skirt was down on the floor. He quietly watched as his woman moved against the man and had to remember that it was all part of an act. The man was loving every moment of it and couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Kagome. When he squeezed one of her breasts in his large hand, Inuyasha thought that was enough. He moved fully into the room then where the couple could see him. 

Taking this as her cue, Kagome ended the dance and started to walk away from the two men. As she passed Inuyasha, he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her into a kiss that was hot and sexy and all about possession. She knew it was all for the man when Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her ass to pull her into him. When the kiss ended she looked up and saw the desire in his eyes for her but also anger and possessiveness. Kagome knew his beast was close to the surface and decided it would be best if she got out of there as soon as possible.

Inuyasha watched as his mate made her escape. 'Smart girl,' he thought then turned to face the confused man. "Hello Manten."

* * *

Kagome was just tying the sash on her robe when she entered the room to see the whole gang there. They were all crowded around a monitor no doubt watching Inuyasha and the man in the private room. They looked up when she entered and smirked. Kagome couldn't stop the blush. 

"Well little cousin didn't know you had that in you," Miroku teased the younger woman as she made her way over to them.

"Neither did I," Sesshomaru said. "That was fucking hot." Rin slapped the man's arm but grinned right along with him.

"I'd have to agree with these two hentais. I thought Inuyasha would crawl onto the stage with you."

Kagome laughed along with the others. "I had to do something to distract him. I was scared he would kill Manten."

"He still has a chance," Sango pointed out as she stared transfixed at the monitor in front of them. Everyone turned to look at the screen and was less than shocked to find Inuyasha had pinned the man against the wall and was repeatedly punching him.

"Shit!" Miroku and Sesshomaru said at the same time then immediately ran out of the room to stop their friend.

* * *

Kagome had left her friends in the other room as he went into the private office to change. She had to admit that dancing in front of all those people had been an exhilarating experience but it wasn't something she would do again. She had slipped the robe off and was just about to pull on her shirt when the door to the office opened. She squealed in surprise then frowned at the person as he closed the door behind him. 

"Don't change on my account," Inuyasha said as he watched his mate.

Kagome raised a brow at him. "So you like the outfit?"

Inuyasha looked her up and down and smiled. "Everyone liked the outfit," he told her then lost his smile as he made his way over to her. "They wanted you Kagome but you are mine."

Looking into his eyes, Kagome could see them flashing between his normal beautiful amber eyes and a deep blood red. Kagome could see that Inuyasha was fighting his demon for control. She was on shaky ground right now.

"Inuyasha," she said softly as she reached up to touch his face. Before her hand could make contact, he'd grabbed hold of it and stared down at her dangerously.

"He touched you," Inuyasha growled at her. "He touched what is mine." Kagome knew then that he had lost his battle with his demon and the demon was now in control. "No one touches what is mine."

"Inuyasha," she tried again but he only growled at her. She gasped in surprise when he took hold of her bra and ripped it from her body. Before she could say anything in protest, he clamed her lips with his own. The kiss was like the one in the private room only it would rougher, harder. She moaned as he started to places kisses on her neck and chest area. She felt his hands move over her body gripping her to him. She cried out in protest when a clawed finger slipped into her panties and directly in side of her. She knew what he was testing for and that was never a problem with them. Anytime, anywhere, she was always ready for him.

"Inuyasha," she whispered and he growled angrily at her.

"You no talk," he said in a deep raspy voice that didn't sound human at all. He tore her panties away from her body and pushed her face down over the desk. From her position across the desk, Kagome could hear the rustling of clothing being removed and soon felt hot skin right behind her.

Inuyasha pulled her legs apart and positioned himself up against her. She shuddered as she felt him raking a clawed finger over her slit and braced herself for another invasion of his finger. She however wasn't prepared when he rammed his cock into her. Kagome screamed out in both pleasure and pain as he buried himself to the hilt in her. She was only able to take a breath before he began to pound into her. Lying across the desk, Kagome gripped the other side for leverage. She heard him grunting behind her and was only able to respond in a series of cries. She'd never felt like this before. He'd never acted this way with her before and she was torn between being excited and scared. She felt him squeezing and rubbing her ass as he moved within her and groaned in pleasure. He was placing kisses up and down her spin and she shivered when she felt his wet tongue touch her naked back.

"Yasha," she cried out when he slid out of her and slammed right back in. he leaned across her back and gripped the edge of the desk too entwining their fingers. As he began to move even faster and harder into her, he purred into her ear.

"Who do you belong to?" he growled at her. It took a few moments for the question to register in her mind before she could answer. Inuyasha must have thought she was taking too long to answer because he nipped her.

"You," she panted out. She could hardly think with the things he was doing to her. The room was filled with a slapping sound as he moved against her and Kagome had never heard anything so erotic.

"Whose bitch are you?" he asked.

"Yours," she answered and he licked the side of her face. He must have liked that answer a lot. She could feel that she was close. It wouldn't take too much more to push her over the edge and she really began to respond to his actions. She whimpered as he pushed deeper into her and bit her lip as she tried not to scream.

"Come for me bitch," Inuyasha growled as he slammed into her one last time and dug his fangs into the mating mark at the juncture of her neck. The scream that tore through Kagome's body was more like a howl that shook the room. As her body convulsed she could feel the powerful jet of cum that Inuyasha was depositing into her as he found his own release.

Moments later, the room was quiet save for the labored breathing of the couple. In the few moment since finding his release, the red had cleared from Inuyasha's eyes and he seemed to have come back to himself. He looked down underneath him to find himself still connected to Kagome. The woman in question was lying face down on the desk and her body was shaking…as if she was crying. Fuck! What the fuck did he do to her!

"Kagome?" he asked softly as he hugged her from behind. "Kagome what have I done? I'm so sorry," he told her. He slid out of her gently knowing that after that work over she had to have been in some pain. He heard her gasp at his movement and felt like the worst fucker in the world.

"Baby what did I do to you?" he whispered as he held her gently. He was all ready to pay for the rest of his life when he turned her over to see that she wasn't crying at all. She was laughing. "Kagome?" he asked in confusion.

"That was fucking amazing," she whispered. Inuyasha was taken back by her words. He'd never heard her talk like that before. Sure he'd heard her curse a few times but never like this.

"I didn't hurt you?" he asked in concern. He could smell blood but didn't know where it was coming from. He hoped to god it wasn't down there.

"Of course you hurt me," she told him as she looked into his eyes. "But not in a bad way. It wasn't bad at all."

Inuyasha realized what she was saying and smirked at the girl. "You liked that huh?"

"Fuck yeah."

Inuyasha gave her a full grin. Who knew that innocent little Kagome would like being taking roughly across a desk. "Maybe we should try that again."

Kagome gave him a sweet smile and kissed his cheek. "Maybe," she agreed. "But right now I don't think I could take another round with your demon. He's a bit much."

"Tell me about it," Inuyasha said mostly to himself. "Think you can stand."

Kagome only rolled her eyes at him. "Think you're a sex god now? Of course I can stand." She pulled out of his arms and stood. She gave him a smug smile. Turning to find her clothes, she took a step…and fell flat on her face.

* * *

From the other side of the door, four people stood transfixed as they stared at the thick wooden door. "Fuck," Sesshomaru said with his mouth dropped open. 

Beside him Sango swallowed. "You could say that again."

"I don't have demon hearing and even I heard that," Rin commented.

"Damn," was all Miroku could say. It had been obvious that something was a little off with Inuyasha when they'd dragged him away Manten. The man's eyes were flickering and he kept growling at them. They were sure he had gone somewhere to blow of some steam when he left them, they just didn't think it would be this way.

"Do you think Kagome's still alive?" Rin asked as they continued to stare at the door.

"I don't know but which of you are brave enough to find out?" Sango asked.

The two men looked at each other and shook their heads. "Not me," they said simultaneously. When they heard the turning of the handle, they scrambled into action. They moved away from the door and pretended that they were busy doing other things and not spying on their friends. Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the room fully dressed with Kagome leaning into Inuyasha for support. Sesshomaru threw a look at Miroku and they smirked at each other. Inuyasha caught it but said nothing.

"So what's our next move?" Sango asked refusing to meet the eyes of her brother or best friend.

"We get Hiten."

* * *

A/N 

Blush

Um…I hope you liked it. I know it was short but I needed a filler for the next chapter. I hope no one is disappointed with this. I really appreciate all of the reviews that I'm still getting. I guess that means you guys do still like my story. Okay I hope you review this chapter and tell me what you think.

Jinxx


	15. Mina Gets His

**Part Fifteen: Mina gets his…**

Inuyasha whistled as he stood back and watched Rin. "Where did you learn about this kind of thing?" he asked his brother's mate.

Rin grinned at him. "If I told you then I'd have to kill you," she said. Inuyasha only chuckled in response. "So what do you think?"

"I think you are fucking brilliant," he said to the younger woman as he hugged her. "This is definitely going to help."

"Hey hey. What's this?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into the room and looked the two over. Inuyasha smirked and pulled Rin even closer pressing his cheek against hers.

"Oh no Rin! We've been caught."

Rin only giggled as she pushed her brother in law away. She moved over to Sesshomaru and tip toed to place a kiss on his chin. "Hey baby."

"Beautiful," Sesshomaru said as he wrapped an arm around her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's good to see you two getting along again," he commented.

They both spun to face him with surprised eyes. "You knew?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha snorted. "Everyone knew."

"You didn't say anything? Try to help me," Sesshomaru said slightly annoyed.

Inuyasha grinned. "I figured it could end one of two ways. Either everything worked itself out and Rin knew you didn't want that bitch Kanna, or she would kill the both of you and I'd have to help her bury the bodies."

"Gee thanks," Sesshomaru said dryly to his still smiling brother. He then turned back to the machine they were admiring before. "So it's done?"

"Yup," Rin answered as she moved away to stroke her hand over it. "These beauties are finished."

"I'd still like to know where you got a hold of them," Sesshomaru said to her and Rin nodded.

"I'll tell you later," she answered.

"Wait a minute. I asked about them too and you told me that you'd have to kill me if you told me," Inuyasha said with a childish pout. "Why can you tell him and not me?"

Rin laughed. "Cause I don't like you like that," Rin said and laughed even harder at the glare he sent her way. "Come on boys. Let's test these babies out."

* * *

Kagome stuck her head around the door and saw Sango lying in bed. She had thought the girl was asleep until she heard a deep sigh. Sango rolled over in bed and turned to face the door. Her face lit up when she sat up and motioned Kagome to come in.

"Hey," Kagome said as she entered the room and walked over to the side of the bed.

"Hey Kagome. Have a seat," Sango said as she scooted over to make space for the girl. "What's up?"

"I just came by to see how you're doing," Kagome told her friend. "But I saw that you were resting and didn't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering me. Please don't go," Sango said with such desperation she caused Kagome to laugh.

"Bored are you?" the other woman asked.

"You have no idea. Since Miroku found out about the baby he wouldn't allow me to do anything. He's always telling me to rest. I'm sick and tired of resting!" Sango all but screamed. "I've lay in this bed and counted the tiles on the ceiling fifteen times. I feel like I'm going crazy!"

Kagome only laughed even harder at the woman. "I'm sorry," she said between laughter. "It's not funny but…"

Sango scowled at her laughing friend and folded her arms under her breasts. She turned her head and muttered something dirty causing Kagome to laugh even louder. "You gotta get me out of here."

"And be on Miroku's death list? No thanks."

"I'm sick and tired of being in bed all day. I'm not used to this and I'm especially not used to him waiting on me hand and foot. It's getting on my damn nerves."

"Sango," a voice called from another part of the apartment. "You shouldn't curse. The baby will hear you."

Sango gave Kagome a look and pointed at the door as to say that proved her point. Kagome only burst into another bout of laughter. "You're carrying his baby Sango. He's bound to get a little crazy."

"Oh yeah. We'll see if this is so funny when you get pregnant," Sango said and then immediately regretted her words. Thinking back to almost two years ago, she realized that was a callous thing to say. "Oh Kagome I'm so sorry."

Kagome smiled at her friend and waived it off. Yeah it hurt to think about it sometimes but she had accepted it and moved on. "Don't worry about it. There'll be others. So…how about I convince Miroku to let us have a girl's day out and we spend the day together?"

"I will love you forever," Sango said fervently causing Kagome to laugh again. Happily she lay back in bed and watched Kagome to leave the room. She couldn't wait to get the hell out of there.

* * *

He tested the weight of the sword in his hand and gripped the handle tighter. It had been a while since he'd last used it. Since he felt the urge…the bloodlust. He could feel his demon fighting for control and he very nearly let it rule. He knew though that nothing would get accomplished that way. He would be no closer to destroying the Makotos. He knew he needed to concentrate and his anger would not help. He placed down his sword and removed his shirt. He needed to be loose.

He stretched his toned body to relax the muscles and took a deep breath. He knew the only thing now that could calm him down was a bit of Tai Chi. As he moved slowly; he forced all bad thoughts from his mind. It wouldn't do if he was still caught up on what was bothering him. It was easier said than done. Everything seemed to be weighing down on him. Nothing was going right. He'd made a promise to himself to avenge his father's death and so far he was finding that almost impossible to do.

He'd hired two of the best assassins in the world, hell he'd even bought a decorated police detective and everything failed. Every move he made was blocked by that damn family. He felt as if he could do nothing right and he hadn't felt like this since he was sixteen years old and trying to impress his father. Thinking about his father made him angrier and he picked up the sword.

Naraku had been a hard man to live with. He was brutal at best and downright sadistic. He cared more about power than his own family. Hiten had done everything in his power to get the man's acceptance and recognition but even to the man's dying day he saw his oldest son as a failure. He knew he should just give up. He should be happy that his deadbeat dad was dead but he just couldn't let it go. They hadn't given him time. They hadn't given him time to show his father that he was worthy. They took that chance from him and for that the Makotos would die.

As he thought about the Makotos, he swung his sword violently. Slicing it through the air, he imagined it be Inuyasha's throat. He could almost see the death of the man. He would behead him and he would enjoy every moment of it. He then stabbed the air as he thought about embedding his sword into the hearts of Sesshomaru and Miroku. Especially that damn Miroku. He'd gotten one of Hiten's own to spy on him. He should have known Yura couldn't be trusted and took pleasure in killing her. He'd stabbed the traitorous bitch in the heart as she lay beneath him. He'd of course made sure that he came before he killed her. No use wasting a good fuck.

He growled when he heard a knock on the dojo door. Who the fuck was disturbing him now? He'd given specific orders not to be bothered. "What?"

"L-L-Lord Hiten," a shaky voice said as the door opened and one of his followers stuck his head inside.

"What is it?" the man asked angrily as he lowered his sword.

"A package came for you sir. It seemed very important and I thought you might want it now."

Hiten raised a brow at the servant. It could have fucking waited. Who the hell was sending him a package anyway? He hadn't ordered anything. "Well since you decided it was important enough to interrupt my training bring it over."

Hiten watched impatiently as the scared man brought over the small package and handing it over to him. He snatched it out of the man's hand with a growl and began to unwrap it. With the brown paper gone, just a plain white box was left. He shook it and heard rattling inside and frowned. He then flipped the cover and scowled. Lifting the object from the box he took a moment to stare at it. It was a finger. The right ring finger to be exact with the ring still attached. The ring of his family crest. He knew immediately whose finger it was.

"Brother," he whispered as tears filled his eyes. The gasp from the other man in the room caught his attention. He must have done something to scare the man because he was taking cautious steps backwards. Manten growled at the man but he only stood shaking.

"Sir?" he asked softly. He was scared shitless. He'd heard of Hiten's temper and knew these could be his last moments.

Hiten shook his head and the red out of his eyes. He tucked the finger into his pocket. "Prepare the men," was all he said then went back to sparring with his invisible enemy.

The man didn't have to be told twice. He scurried from the room to do his lord's bidding.

* * *

For twenty years Matsu Mina was a good cop. A great cop if you asked him. He had many commendations from the chief of police. He had many other various awards and he was proud of them. That was then. Now…he was a dirty cop running for his life. After twenty odd years, he'd given into the scum of the city and accepted money to help a criminal. It was that damn Makoto boy. If he hadn't gotten under Mina's skin none of this would have happened. He would still be a good cop. He wouldn't have to hide out fearing that he would be killed at any moment.

He knew even before he did it that luring Inuyasha Makoto to that warehouse that night was wrong. He knew that nothing good was going to happen but he wanted revenge. He wanted revenge on the man that made him look like an idiot. He took furtive glances around himself as he entered the building. As of late all of his business dealings had occurred at night and he was still as nervous as the first time. He looked up at the high-rise and although a few of the lights were on, it did nothing to reassure him. He went in took a quick glance at the security guard, who ignored him, and over to the elevator. After getting in the car and pressing the button for the top floor, he waited for it to ascend.

On his way up, he couldn't help but feel scared. He had no idea what this meeting was all about. All he knew was that he received a phone call telling him where to be and at what time. He knew ignoring the command would cost his life and he wasn't about to risk it. He looked at his reflection in the shiny elevator doors and hardly recognized the man staring back at him. He just wasn't the same person.

When the doors opened again, Mina stepped onto the floor and took a look around. It was dimly lit with most of the light coming from the receptionist desk. He slowly walked over to the desk to find a beautiful young woman seated behind it.

Her jet black hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head. She had bright blue eyes and her full lips were painted red. Black rimmed glasses were perched on her nose and when she looked up at him he thought she looked like a sexy librarian. She also looked vaguely familiar.

"Goodnight Mr. Mina," the woman said in a sultry voice. She stood up to greet him and he was able to take her in fully. She wore a tight fitting red top to match the color of her lips and a pencil skirt fitting to her every curve. "You are right on time. He will like that."

"He? Who is he?" mina asked. The person that had contacted him had been female. He was starting to believe that maybe it was this very woman contacting him for her boss.

"He prefers it to be a pleasant surprise," she said with a shake of her head. She walked from around the desk in heels that looked painful but she didn't seem to notice. She opened the office door for him and gave him a smile. "You can go in. he's expecting you."

Mina nodded and after giving the woman one last longing look, he walked past her and into the office. He turned back to look at her one last time only to see her smile had changed. It was decidedly more evil.

"Good luck," she said then shut the door behind him. Mina had never been more scared in his life. He turned to face the room then and saw that it was empty. It was expensively decorate with a rich mahogany desk in the middle of the room. There were matching chairs in front of it and he decided to take a seat and wait for whoever he was meeting. Just as he made himself comfortable a voice interrupted the peace of the room.

"Goodnight Mr. Mina. It's so nice to see you again."

Mina sat in shock as the chair on the other side of the desk spun around and he came face to face with Inuyasha Takahashi.

From the other side of the door, Kagome could hear the crying and pleading of the other man. She only turned up the volume on her I-pod and continued polishing her nails.

* * *

Hey, 

Sorry the chapter is so short. It's just a filler chapter. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update but I promise that it's almost done and I will finish this. Thanks to all of those still sticking with me. Your support is greatly appreciated.

Jinxx a.k.a. Kari


	16. The Set Up

Part Sixteen: The Set Up

I like it when she rock her hips, then waive and sip

She rock her hips then waive and sip

She rock her hips. She rock her hips. She rock her hips.

Then waive and sip.

Inuyasha swallowed down his beer as he watched the woman before him dance to the song. He of course was staring at her ass. They were in his office at club Kag. He was trying to catch up on some paperwork and Kagome was just watching the club goers on the lower level through the glass wall. He knew he should be focusing on the print outs in front of him but when Kagome started dancing to the music his eyes strayed to her body and that's where it stayed.

"I can't believe you named a club after me," Kagome said breaking him out of his trance. "This is so cool."

Inuyasha smiled. Sometimes he forgot just how young she was. "I love you Kagome. I did it to honor you."

"You honor me by naming a club after me?" Kagome asked as she turned to face him with a raised brow.

Inuyasha grinned. "I figured you would appreciate the club being named after you instead of a dog."

Kagome gave him a sexy look. "I don't know. I'm kinda fond of dogs."

"Really?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Yeah. White haired inus are my favorites."

"Yeah? Why?" he asked as he pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up. He came around to her.

"They're big and strong and cuddly."

"Cuddly?" he groaned.

Kagome laughed. "And big and strong."

"So you like big…" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"And strong," Kagome reminded him. "But yeah I like big."

"Mmm that's good. Cause you're going to get big." He was standing just in front of her now and he pulled her into his arms and into a kiss that had her hot and ready for him within moments. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Oh I have an idea," Kagome said as she cupped him through his pants.

Inuyasha growled and nipped her bottom lip. "Tease."

"Oh no baby. I'm not teasing. I fully intend to please," she said as she pushed her body into his dragging a groan from them both. Inuyasha kissed her again pulling her even closer to him. He rubbed his erection into her center and smirked when she shivered.

"You taste so good," Inuyasha said as he continued to place nips and kisses along her mouth, jaw and neck.

"How good?" Kagome asked with a moan.

"Good enough to eat," Inuyasha said as he bit her neck. Kagome squealed and Inuyasha laughed at the sound.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha began to unbutton her top.

"If you don't know then I must not be doing it right," Inuyasha said as he sucked on the curve of her neck.

"We can't do this here," Kagome said.

"Why not?" he asked as he finally unbuttoned the last button and her shirt opened up. His amber eyes glowed as he took in her full breasts encased in a deep red bra.

"Because people will see," Kagome said as she looked down at the crowd.

"Let them see," he breathed into her ear. "Let them see how fucking sexy you are."

Kagome bit her lip as she felt Inuyasha slide his hands up the skirt she was wearing. She knew what was going to happen and she wouldn't fight it. As a matter of fact she wanted it. She wanted him.

* * *

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. It wasn't her physical appearance that made her so beautiful, it was her heart. She had such a loving soul, a forgiving one. She moved in her sleep and he thought she was about to waken but she just made herself more comfortable in the blankets and settled down again.

Sitting in his chair across from the bed, Inuyasha thought about what he was going to do. The last time he'd taken Kagome with him into battle and it had ended in disastrous results. This time would not be the same. He would not put her in harms way. He loved her too much to risk her life a second time. He knew what he had to do. He had to leave her behind. He knew she would probably be pissed but it was for her own good. He wasn't strong enough to lose her a second time.

He felt a vibration from his jacket pocket and took out his cell phone to read the text message. He quickly put it away and stood up. Silently he walked over to the bed and stared down at Kagome. It was killing him inside to leave her. There was a chance that he would never see her again but he would much rather risk his life than hers. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She moaned in her sleep and smiled. He smiled also but moved away in the event that she woke up. He glanced down at his watch and after grabbing his jacket from the chair he slipped out of the room and out of the apartment.

The next morning Kagome woke up slowly. Something felt off. She reached out for Inuyasha but he wasn't there. Blinking her eyes open, she sat up in bed and stretched. Where was he? She looked around the room and finding it empty besides her, she slipped from the bed and padded into the living area. He was no where to be found in the apartment. She had an eerie feeling running down her spine. She ran back to the bedroom to the phone and that's when she saw it. How did she miss it in the first place?

Beside the phone was a deep red rose and a piece of paper she was assuming was a note. She snatched it up and her eyes quickly scanned over it. Tears pooled in her eyes as she shook her head in denial. When she was done reading she sat on the bed quietly crying. He had left her behind.

"That son of a bitch when I get my hands on him he's dead."

* * *

"Yash," Sesshomaru said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Are you ready for this to finally come to an end?"

Inuyasha turned his head slightly and looked at his older brother. "Seems like I've been waiting forever. We've got to finish this once and for all Sessh. There can't be any more threats or we'll never live normal lives."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I know what you mean. I would like to marry my mate in her way and start a family."

"Now that I've got Kagome back the possibilities are endless…but only after this piece of shit is gone out of our lives."

"Can anyone join this hallmark moment or is it only for Inu youkai?" a voice asked from behind. Both brothers rolled their eyes as Miroku walked over to them. "What's this all about?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Just talking about the future."

Miroku fake shuddered. "Scary topic."

"And what's so scary about it?" Inuyasha asked with a grin knowing what the man was getting at.

Miroku sighed and grinned a silly grin. "I'm going to be a father."

"We know," Sesshomaru said. "Congratulations."

"Why didn't one of you tell me?" Miroku asked.

"It wasn't our place to say," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "Besides we figured if we did Sango would kill us. You guys were on really bad terms ya know. Sorry about that by the way."

"It's cool. She understands now." Just then Miroku's phone began to ring and he answered it. The conversation was short and when he turned back to the men they knew it was time. "Kanna said that the men are in place. Hiten's on the island now. Arrived three hours ago and hasn't moved since."

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay gentlemen. It was nice knowing you both."

Sesshomaru growled and smacked his little brother in the head. "Don't talk like that. In a few hours I fully expect to be enjoying my mate's tight body. I don't need any of you two asshole's fucking it up by dying. You got it."

Miroku and Inuyasha shared a look and grinned. "Got it."

"Good. Let's go."

Inuyasha still hadn't figured out where Rin got her hand on the speedboats. It wasn't that speedboats were hard to come by but she'd somehow gotten her hands on these top secret machines made by the government. The woman was more devious than he'd given her credit for. As he looked in the distance he could see the island coming closer and closer. They were almost there.

* * *

He knew the moment someone entered the room. They couldn't really think he was that weak now could they. He stayed as still as possible and evened his breathing to lure the other man into a false sense of victory. When he felt the man was in the right position he slipped the gun from under his pillow and started shooting. He sat up in bed and glanced around the darkened room looking for his victim. He only heard a demonic laughter.

"Nice try Hiten," the voice said. "But you're gonna have to try harder than that."

Ducking out of the room, Inuyasha made sure to stay in the shadows hidden from Hiten. He could hear the demon on his heels trying to find him. "I've had enough of you for a lifetime. Tonight this ends."

"I must agree," Hiten said. "You've been a pain for too long Makoto. It's time I pay you back once and for all, for what you did to my father."

"Your father was a murderer and dying was too god for him. He took away my parents and the lives of others. Even in death he managed to take my mate from me. But I have her back now."

"Oh yes. Your little mate. How could I forget the part she played in my father's death? Oh wait…I didn't," he said with a chuckle. "As we speak she's about to get what she deserves."

Inuyasha froze in his tracks. "What?"

"Did you think it was by coincidence that you just happen to find me tonight? You're not that smart Makoto. You're not the only one that has stupid bitches to share info."

"Kanna."

"Ah yes Kanna. Did it ever dawn on you to check if I had a mate of my own? It's time to stop playing hide and seek Makoto. Show yourself."

"I thought you'd never ask," Inuyasha said as he stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

She was going to kill him. Even after two hours she couldn't believe that he just left her there to go do this on his own. She jumped when she heard the telephone ring. She rushed over to answer it. She was a little disappointed when she heard Rin on the other end.

"I'm going to kill Sesshomaru," Rin said to her. If Kagome didn't know better she would assume the woman was growling at her.

"I take it Sesshomaru is gone too. That means so is Miroku. We have to call Sango and check on her."

"Yeah. I know she's tough but she's in a delicate condition and --"

"Rin?" Kagome asked when the woman's words were cut off. He heard some commotion and then the line went dead. She grabbed her keys and headed for her car. On her cell phone she was trying to call the other woman back. She just had a feeling Rin was in danger.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked when she spotted Kanna. She saw the woman was wielding a sword. The blade was so polished she could see the woman's reflection in it almost like a mirror.

"I told you to leave him alone," the other woman said. "It really didn't have to end like this. I tried to warn you."

'This again? I thought Sesshomaru made it quite clear he didn't want you." She was scared but she wouldn't show it. She had to get a weapon.

"You think I want Sesshomaru? I only want him dead. By now my mate's men would have killed them all."

"You're mate?"

"Yeah you stupid bitch. My mate Hiten would have killed them all.

* * *

So scared for her sister Kagome hadn't thought about any danger to herself. As she pulled out of the driveway she hadn't expected to be followed but it didn't take her long to spot the two cars following her. She sped up but with it being four o' clock in the morning the highway was empty and they caught up to her in no time. One of the men bumped the back of her car obviously trying to run her off the road.

Kagome hit the gas sending the car zooming down the road thinking they had been betrayed. It was the only thing that made sense. How did those men find her? And why tonight of all the nights when her mate was gone? Someone had found out and someone sent the men after her. Looking in her rearview mirror, she saw that they were gaining on her. So far they were only trying to run her off the road. She swore. She had thought it too soon. A shot was fired blowing out her back windshield. She had to lose them somehow.

* * *

Where the hell was Miroku, Sango thought. She had woken up to find him gone and had first thought he went to the bathroom but after ten minutes and no return, she searched the house only to find him gone. She just knew what he was doing and she would kill him for leaving her behind.

She rolled over in bed with an angry growl and froze when her nose picked up a new scent. She would never be anywhere as good as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru when it came to detecting scents but she was still pretty good. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she lay unmoving on the bed. She could now hear people moving closer and concluded that it was two men. How the hell did they find her? Their location was supposed to be secret. Sango slid out of the bed then and made her way to the door. So far they hadn't breached the house as yet. And as long as she made it to Miroku's study, she would be fine.

* * *

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't plan on dying tonight." She knew it was coming and moved out of the way of the blade just in time. "Hey. Why don't we talk this over like rational adults" Rin asked. "We're women. We don't have to resort to violence." She ducked out of the way again. "Okay fine. But don't say I didn't try. I'm gonna do to you what I should've done a long time ago."

"Bring it on," Kanna growled.

"You seriously watch too much TV."

When the sword swung at her again, Rin bent back in an almost inhuman position. She thanked god for the long years of gymnastics she had to endure…not to mention the hours of kinky sex with her mate. She quickly rolled out of the way of the crazy bitch. She was next to the bed now and it was time to even the playing field. She slid her hand under the mattress and retrieved her own sword. Sesshomaru had thought she was being paranoid by sleeping with it so close. Well she sure as hell showed him.

"Okay bitch. You asked for this," Rin said to the woman with an arrogant smirk. When Kanna swung the sword at her, she blocked it with her own sword. She slipped out of the way when the other woman swung the sword to the left trying to catch her in her side. Finally taking the offensive, Rin swung her sword at Kanna but the woman blocked it. Catching her off guard, Rin kicked Kanna in her left size momentarily stunning her.

"Look you can still just walk away," Rin reasoned with the woman. "I don't want to kill you."

Kanna gave her a humorless laugh. "Like a pathetic ningen like you can hurt me. I'm going to enjoy slicing you to pieces." She'd just barely moved out of the way when Rin attacked again. She had to admit that the ningen was skilled. If it wasn't for her demon speed the human bitch might have cut her by now. As it was they were really just playing with each other.

When the dagger landed in the wall beside her head, Rin was surprised that Kanna had thrown it. She had no idea the woman was hiding other weapons on her. She narrowed her eyes at her. Rin only grinned that evil grin. She was going to fucking wipe the floor with her. Rin pulled the dagger out of the wall and attacked once more.

* * *

"Fuck!" Kagome screamed when the car slammed into the back of hers. What to do? What to do? There were two cars trying to run her off the road and they were shooting at her. Why was there no one else on the road? When a shot rang through the air again, Kagome knew there was a slim chance of her making it out alive. She floored the gas pedal and zoomed down the road. The other cars were right on her tail.

Another bullet whizzed past her and blew out her front glass. She knew she wanted a convertible to feel the breeze blowing through her hair but this was fucking ridiculous. She leaned over and opened the glove compartment. She had to find a weapon of some kind. When she found it empty, her stomach rolled. No no no. There had to be something. This couldn't end like this…not after just finding her mate again. Steering the car with one hand, Kagome felt underneath the seats with the other. When her hand hit something hard and cold she almost shouted in glee.

She pulled out the machine gun thinking that when she got out of this not only would she kiss Inuyasha for leaving the weapon in her car, she would kill him as well. What the hell was he thinking? Looking in her rearview mirror, she could see the two cars gaining on her and got an idea. She eased her foot off of the gas allowing them to catch her up. When they were close, and no doubt sure they were going to get her, Kagome slammed her foot on breaks and opened fire. She'd mostly done damage to the cars but managed to hit the driver of one car. It was all she needed. Because they were going at such a fast speed, when she'd killed the driver, the car had spun out of control and slammed into the other one exploding on impact.

By this time Kagome had brought her car to a complete stop. She could only stare in awe as the two cars went up in flames. She did that? Inuyasha would be so proud…okay that was a totally weird thing to think. When she heard sirens wailing in the distance, she put her car into gear and sped around the two burning vehicles. She had somewhere to be.

* * *

They were getting closer. She could hear them. From her hiding spot, Sango closed her eyes and relaxed her body. It was times like these she was happy she was dating a man with monks as his ancestors. He'd taught her how to meditate and take in her surroundings and with the demon blood running through her veins, it was like having a radar.

Two of the men had just entered the bedroom only to find her gone. She could hear one alerting another man. From what she could tell, one was in her bedroom and the other was making his way towards the bathroom. He would be too close for her peace of mind. He would have to go first. From her position, she could see him walking towards the bathroom, with his hand near his waist where he'd tuck his gun. She smirked as she watched him carefully, open the bathroom door only to find it empty. With a frown, he turned to go back down the hall. He hadn't seen Sango lower herself from her position until she was standing just beside him. The last thing he felt was small cool hands on his neck before blackness.

Sango gently lowered the man to the grown after breaking his neck. She slid the gun from his waist band and slid it into her own. She'd always gone to bed in a t-shirt and a pair of pants no matter what. She was always prepared. Stepping over the dead body, her bare feet carried her down the hall in the opposite direction of the bedroom. Miroku's office was just a few feet ahead. She heard movement behind her and quickly ducked into the hall closet. She slid as deep as she could into the closet. It wouldn't do for her to be discovered. Not detecting her, the man passed the hall closet and continued on down the hall. Sango gave herself another few seconds before she chanced leaving her hiding spot.

She was almost to the office when a voice called out to her. She didn't think twice about the noise she would make or the fact that it would draw attention to her location. She used the gun she'd gotten and other man was dead in seconds. Sango heard a commotion as if someone was running towards their position and ran into Miroku's office. She closed and locked the door behind her. Running over to his bookshelf, Sango pulled on the spine of one of Miroku's favorite book, the Kama Sutra, and the bookshelf slid open to reveal a wall of weapons.

"I know you're in there bitch!" a voice said from the other side of the door. "You're not going to make it out alive. Just give up and I'll make your death as quick as possible."

"And I'll make sure yours isn't," Sango said to herself. She ran towards the door when she heard the man trying to break it down. After three hard kicks, the door flew off its hinges and the man was inside. He rushed into the room with a look of victory on his face. It then turned to confusion when he didn't see Sango. He spun around just in time for a sutra to be placed on his forehead. He was immediately immobilized.

"Now what were you saying?" she asked with a sadistic grin. "Something about my death being as quick as possible? Well thanks for the thought but I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down." She placed another enchanted sutra on the man's forehead. "You on the other hand will suffer. In one hour you'll be dead. This sutra with suck your life force out of you and I made sure that you would feel every draining moment."

The man could only stare at her with wide scared eyes. The bitch had the audacity to smile at him before she sauntered out of the room. On the inside he cried and cried for help but it was no use.

* * *

Why wasn't she dead yet?" Kanna thought as she panted for breath. If she was tired the ningen must be ready to faint. "Are you ready to give up?"

Rin smiled. "Tired Kanna?"

"That's it little girl. I'm done toying with you. It's time to end this."

"Finally," Rin said as she readied her sword for Kanna. When the woman attacked, she swung as hard as she could and knocked the sword out of Kanna's hand. With an angry growl she threw down her own sword and attacked the woman with her fists. She felt something break in Kanna's face when her fist collided. The other woman cried out in pain. She had not expected this. When Rin hit her again, she screamed. She threw herself at Rin managing to scratch the woman's face with her long nails.

She cried out when Rin grabbed her by her hair and threw her over her shoulder. She knew almost immediately that her nose was broken. Forcing herself up and trying to fight off the dizziness, Kanna threw herself at Rin again managing to tackle the younger woman. She landed a solid blow to Rin's head almost knocking the girl out. With a move a wrestler would be proud of, Rin threw Kanna off of her and over her head. She grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her off of the ground.

"You've fucked with me too long bitch," Rin said as she twisted the woman's arm behind her.

"I've fucked with you and I've fucked with Sesshomaru. But I enjoyed him more," Kanna spat at her.

Pissed off beyond belief, Rin slammed Kanna's face into her bedroom wall. "Shut the fuck up!" with each word Rin slammed Kanna's face into the wall. The once pristine white wall was now stained with blood. When she figured the other woman had had enough, she released her and let her drop to the ground. Breathing hard, she stepped away from Kanna. She took in the scene before her. She couldn't believe she had done that. It should have been impossible. She looked down at Kanna and saw that the woman was moving. Shit she had to get out of there.

She made the mistake of turning her back on the demon and the woman took the chance to attack her. You would think she had had enough right? Guess not. Rin threw her off and before the woman could attack again, Rin spin kicked her…right out the window. As she tried to catch her breath, Rin walked over to the now broken window and looked out. Sprawled out on the ground was Kanna's broken body.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked the woman. When she got no answer she smirked. "Guess not."

"Rin!" a voice screamed out. Running out of her bedroom, Rin saw Kagome and Sango rushing through the front door. They saw her at the top of the stairs. "We've got to get out of here. We've been set up."

Rin blew out a breath. "Tell me about it."


	17. Epilogue

Part Seventeen: Epilogue

Dodging the knife thrown at his head, Inuyasha flipped backwards out of the way just in time before the weapon could be planted in his skull.

"Will you stay still so I can kill you?" Hiten growled in annoyance.

"What would be the fun in that?" Inuyasha asked as he charged at the man.

At the last minute Hiten was able to slip past him but not without getting a deep scratch on his side. He swore as he saw the blood starting to seep through his clothing. He turned angry eyes on Inuyasha. "I am so sick of you fucking Makotos. You just don't know when to die."

"The same could be said for you Hiten. All you've done is ruin lives. Just like your father. May the devil keep his soul."

"Do not talk about my father," Hiten said as he attacked and landed a solid punch to Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha swung back at the man and caught him under his jaw. The two fought in a matched battle. When one hit landed, the other would strike back. They were each other's toughest opponent and this would be their biggest win.

"I should have killed your bitch when I had the chance," Hiten said as he ducked a blow Inuyasha threw his way. He spun kicked Inuyasha and hit him square in his chest sending him across the room. "I had the chance ya know. I saw her and her little friends from that school. I didn't think she would be a problem for me since she didn't even know who she was."

"Killing her would only piss me off more," Inuyasha said as he attacked Hiten with a series of kicks and punches. He grinned sickeningly as his claws dug into Hiten's face. "But since you're thinking of it, maybe I should take that off your mind."

* * *

"We've got to get out of here guys," Miroku's voice came over the earpiece.

"What's up?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Hiten must have been expecting us. This place is wired to blow. We've got about five minutes to get out of here."

"Shit," Sesshomaru swore. "Where are you?"

"Heading towards the boat. Where the hell is Inuyasha? Why isn't he responding?"

"I don't know," Sesshomaru said as he made his way outside of the compound. That night had been pretty successful. Because of their surprise attack, their men were able to get rid of the enemy with minimal loss to their side. All they had to do was get out unharmed and that would be the end of things. Too bad no one knew where Inuyasha was.

* * *

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cursed as he leapt out of the way of the sword thrown at him. Almost in slow motion he watched as the blade whizzed past his head. "Shit that was close."

"Not close enough," Hiten said from the other end of the room. The men were too equally matched. Neither was easy to defeat.

"You're not going to kill me Hiten. You might as well surrender now."

"When I get my hands on you, you're so dead," the voice said in his ear causing him to freeze in mid step.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in surprise. How the hell did she get this frequency?

"No. It's Santa and I know that you've been naughty. How could you leave your mate behind Sesshomaru? All alone and defenseless?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "You are never defenseless Rin. Besides you were safer at home than here with me."

"Oh really. Well your bitch of an ex-girlfriend broke into your house where I was supposedly nice and safe."

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, fear seeping into his bones.

"A little broken up but you should see the other guy," Rin joked.

"Rin this is no time for jokes. Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked. He heard his mate sigh on the other end.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru. Seriously. But I'm so going to kick your ass for leaving me the way you did. I'm assuming the guys are with you."

"They're here somewhere," Sesshomaru admitted.

"You guys better come back safe Sessh or you won't like what I'd do to you."

"I'm coming back to you sweetheart. That I will promise you."

* * *

Hiten spat the blood out of his mouth and turned angry red eyes towards Makoto. He'd already resigned himself to the fact that he might die during this battle but he swore that he would take Makoto to hell with him. The man was good. Way better than he expected him to be. Seemed he underestimated the man.

He back flipped out of the way when Makoto thrust his sword towards him. He was grazed on the side of his face and he could feel the blood running down the side of it. He then charged at the man with his sword ready and swung. Steel hit steel as the men battled it out. They moved across and out of the room to the hallway. He picked up a priceless vase from the hall table and threw it at Makoto's head. Unfortunately the man destroyed it with his blade before it could make contact.

Hiten took that opportunity to thrust the sword at him managing to cut him across his left shoulder. The red of his hakama deepened until it was almost black in color. He smirked at the sight. He'd finally been able to get at the man. He'd attacked a few more times; trying to strike at the man but every time it was deflected by the hanyou's sword. Hiten knew then he had to get the sword away from Inuyasha.

"Aren't you tired yet Makoto?" Hiten asked the man.

"Not even, but obviously you are. You can always surrender Hiten. I may kill you quickly if you do."

Hiten only smirked at the man as he swung his own sword with all of his might and struck at Inuyasha's sword. He almost cheered when the sword flew out of the man's hand and skittered across the room. "Seems like you lost your weapon. Too bad for you."

Inuyasha smirked as the red began to bleed into his eyes. "Yeah. Too bad," he said before he leapt at the man. Not suspecting it, Hiten swung wildly at Inuyasha not managing to hit the man at all. In fact he lost his own weapon in the attack. The other man had forced him to fight hand to hand combat no. he ducked and dodged each of Inuyasha's attacks but it was getting harder to do. He had barely made it out of Inuyasha's way when the man threw a punch at him. Inuyasha ended up punching a whole through the wall and Hiten looked at him with confused eyes.

What the hell happened to the hanyou? He thought all of his might came from the sword but it seemed as if he had underestimated the hanyou. Catching wind of the scent in the air, Hiten was even more confused. Said hanyou didn't even smell hanyou anymore. He smelt like a full blooded youkai. Well that certainly changed things. When Inuyasha was gearing up for another attack, Hiten knew what he had to do. He went completely still drawing in energy from around him and clapped his large hands. A loud booming sound rang out into the air shaking the building with its force. He saw the confused look on the hanyou turned youkai.

"You didn't think I was called a thunder brother for nothing did you?" he asked with a smirk.

Inuyasha smirked as well. "A trick. Well let's see how it stands up against my claws."

Blow for blow, they went. Back and forth at each other always managing to deflect each other at the very last minute. Every time Inuyasha tried to attack the man, Hiten would do another of his booming thunders that shook the building and threw him off balance. He had to stop him from doing that and the only way he could think to do that is to remove his ability to clap.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer," Hiten said to the man. "After I'm done with you, I think I will go after your mate after all. She's a sexy little thing and would serve as a good play thing until I tire of her."

The red in Inuyasha's eyes darkened until it was almost impossible to see the pupil. The hanyou's fangs grew as well as his claws and right now he resembled a wild animal. He became eerily still as he watched his opponent. The air around them crackled with negative energy. From across the room, Hiten watched Inuyasha, waiting for him to move. He was prepared to bring lightning with his thunder. He would bring down the building around them. His blue eyes, caught the slightest hint of movement from the now youkai across the room and he started to clap.

When no sound came after, Hiten stared stupidly in the space of his missing hand. What the fuck, was all he could think as he saw his appendage laying on the floor at his feet. He raised wild eyes towards the hanyou who stood not five feet from him with claws dripping with blood. The hanyou had a wild look in his eyes and for the first time in a long time Hiten felt fear.

"INUYASHA!" a voice yelled over the ear piece. "It's time to get out little brother. Forget Hiten if you must."

"I'm almost done here," Inuyasha growled as he looked at his opponent. Hiten knew he was beaten but refused to give up. He would go down fighting and hopefully he would take the mutt with him.

"NO! Get out now! The place is wired to blow and we don't have much time," Sesshomaru yelled at his brother as he ran towards one of the high powered jets. He and Miroku were leaving now. He just hoped Inuyasha would meet them up soon.

"Leave without me," Inuyasha said as he cracked his claws. "I'm going to finish this."

"Yash you're being stupid. It's time to go bro," said a different voice, Miroku this time. He was already on the boat and awaiting the arrival of the other two men.

"No. I'm not going to give him a chance to get away. A chance to come after us again. This is going to end tonight. Goodbye," Inuyasha said as he removed his ear piece and threw it across the room to shatter against the wall. "It's just you and me now Hiten."

Despite his pain, Hiten smirked. "Somehow I knew it would end like this." He then charged at Inuyasha with all his might. The men battled fiercely for a few minutes before they were both thrown sideways by the first explosion. It rocked the whole house. Inuyasha looked over to an equally bleeding Hiten and saw the smirk the man was giving him. He crawled to his feet an instant before the next explosion and was thrown down again. Around them the room was falling apart and the ceiling was starting to cave.

"Not going the way you planned is it?" Hiten asked as he too struggled to his feet.

"No," Inuyasha admitted. "But things change. I'll just have to kill you quicker than I intended.

When Inuyasha attacked this time, Hiten was ready for him. Instead of throwing a blow like the other man expected, Hiten through his arms around Inuyasha and brought him close. He held on as tight as he could while Inuyasha struggled to get away.

"You were right Makoto. We're going to end this tonight but you're going with me."

Inuyasha fought against Hiten's hold but for some reason he couldn't break free of him. He dug his claws into the man's back and although the man cried out in pain his hold remained steadfast. The building rocked again with the explosion and Inuyasha could see the flames licking their way towards them. He felt another shift and they were falling. The floor was falling out from under them and they would no doubt be buried in the ruble and killed. The shift was exactly what Inuyasha needed to get free of Hiten for it had thrown off his balance.

Throwing the man's arms off of him, Inuyasha sliced his neck clean off with his sharp claws. Adding insult to injury, Inuyasha spat on the man's headless body and turned to run. The only escape was out the window and he was more than five storeys up. Well better broken than dead. With no time to spare and little thought, Inuyasha jumped out of the window pushing himself off in hopes of falling to the sea below. He may survive that instead of hitting concrete.

Instead of the feeling the expected falling sensation, Inuyasha felt as if he was flying. Confused he tilted his head to look up into the angelic face of his mate. How the hell didn't he hear the chopper above? He could only grin at her as she held onto his outstretched arm with both of her hands.

"You're not going to get away from me that easy," she teased before she started to pull him up. When he was settled in the safety of the helicopter, he was able to see Rin in front of the controls with Sango beside. She'd moved back to her seat after helping Kagome reign in Inuyasha.

"What the hell…how the hell…you're…" he couldn't even finish a thought he was so happy to see her.

"I love you too," Kagome said as she leaned in to kiss him. Inuyasha held her close as they flew away from the burning mansion. He didn't look back at the scene. It was his past and he was leaving all of that behind.

* * *

With tears in her eyes, Kagome watched the couple profess their undying love to each other. It was a long time coming but it was well worth it. Rin was a beautiful bride and she'd never seen Sesshomaru so happy before. She was almost a little scared to see him smiling so much.

From across the way she caught Inuyasha's eyes and smiled when he winked at her. Soon the bride and groom were presented to the crowd and was proceeding back down the aisle. The bridal party of course followed. Kagome happily linked arms with Inuyasha.

"Do you wish we did it differently?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome glanced up at her husband and thought back to their own wedding. It was performed at her family shrine after it had been rebuilt. The small sacred ceremony was performed by her grandfather and only their immediately family was in attendance. It was the most wonderful day of Kagome's life and she wouldn't change a thing.

Shaking her head no, she leaned further into him. "No. I loved every moment of it."

The reception was to be held in the same garden as the wedding so they all just moved over to the designated areas. The evening wore on in celebration and soon the night had fallen and they were all dancing under the stars. Inuyasha held Kagome close as he took a look around. Rin and Sesshomaru were too lost in each other's eyes to notice anyone else…as they should be. His parents were in the corner chatting with another couple. Sango and Miroku were also on the dance floor but they weren't alone. They held their two year old daughter in their arms as they swayed to the music. Inuyasha always had a chuckle at that. A lech like Miroku had a daughter of his own. Karma really was a bitch.

He then glanced down at Kagome. Her cheek was pressed up against his chest and her eyes were closed. She was humming along with the music and had a smile on her face. She was so beautiful. He was afraid that one day he would wake up and this would have all been a dream. That she didn't exist and his life was still the nightmare it was before he met her. He pulled her even closer at the thought of her not existing. If she thought his behavior was weird she didn't say anything. She just held him closer. He was about to say something when he was shocked into silence by a solid thump against his stomach.

He released her so he could look down at her swollen stomach in surprise and wonder then into her shining eyes. "Did he just..."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. He's been doing that for a while but now you can feel him too."

Inuyasha hugged his wife close and kissed her passionately. "I love you Kagome. I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you for loving me, and forgiving me when I made stupid mistakes. Thank you for giving me back my family and thank you for coming back to me." Kagome smiled as silent tears ran down her face. He would get like this at times and for every time it would touch her deeply. "Thank you for bringing me to life. I wasn't truly living before you. Thank you."

With a deep sigh, Inuyasha drew Kagome close. He rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes as they both swayed to the music. Finally, they were at peace.

* * *

A/N

Okay that's it folks. This story has finally come to an end after all this time. I'm sorry for the delay. Unfortunately life got in the way but I did promise that I would finish it. Thanks goes out to all my faithful readers and all of those who believed in me and sent words of encouragement. It meant a lot. Well I hope you enjoyed this story and any others I may have in the future.

Jinxx


End file.
